4 esencias y un sentir shikkon no tama
by Kisuna
Summary: CONGELADO POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO
1. Prólogo

4 Esencias y un sentir (shikkon no tama)

Continuación del fic corto without you...

Epilogo:

Hace muchísimos años existió una sacerdotisa llamada midoriko, ella con su extraordinaria belleza y capacidad de purificar las almas de aquellos mounstros en pena era sin duda un oponente difícil. Tras una desastrosa y sangrienta batalla de esta sacerdotisa con numerosos mounstros, ella termino viéndose gravemente herida, y justo en el momento en el que iba a entregar su alma para sellarlos de su pecho salió una gema…

La gema de las _cuatro almas_, mejor conocida como shikkon no tama o la perla de shikkon… todos conocemos bien esta gema… conformada por el:

- el valor

- el amor

- la sabiduría

- y la amistad.

Estas cuatro esencias al fusionarse forman la ya conocida perla de shikkon. Pero si esta no fuera la única perla? Muchos problemas pueden formarse cuando un secreto se revele y la verdadera función y creación de la perla quedan al descubierto.

Ahora muchos años tras haber ocurrido esta tragedia surge en la época antigua un joven mitad bestia al que se le conoce con el nombre de inuyasha… inuyasha en busca de la perla logra conocer diferentes individuos y librar numerosas batallas. Entre ellos está kagome higurashi… la joven que logro sanar su solitario corazón y llenarlo con nuevos sentimientos y emociones…

Actualmente esta hermosa miko de ahora 16 años esta pasando sus vacaciones en el sengoku junto a sus queridos amigos y adorado inuyasha… lo que ninguno de ellos sabe… _es el mal que comienza a rodearlos… _

De aquí parte nuestra historia 4 esencias de un mismo ser que al fusionarse logran la magnifica perla de shikkon, pero… _¿Qué ocurriría si esto es modificado…? Y la aparente paz que viven actualmente es perturbada?...._

Capítulo 1: 

_¿Futuro soñado?_

_Mi señor… ¿ha solicitado usted mi presencia? _ Una mujer se inclinaba frente a su señor que permanecía oculto en las sombras… _si Isis… es hora ya… el juego comienza y necesito a esa mujer… _el hombre de larga capa se levantó de su trono en las tierras del sur y dejó ver su bello rostro… ante el su mas fiel servidora se preparaba ya para cumplir su nueva misión… 

El santuario pronto sería iluminado nuevamente y necesita las dos esencias tanto la blanca como la negra para poder conseguir el gran cetro… dirigió su mirada color esmeralda hacia el santuario que se erguía en la sima de la montaña de la vida… ubicada en la isla confinada a la soledad que era contigua a la de sus dominios en el sur.

Isis!!! Vete ya!!! Tiempo, es una palabra valiosa… y es la que menos nos ayuda en este momento… tráeme como sea aquello que te pedí!!! Luego enviare a tu hermano a ayudarte en la fase final de la misión… _si mi amo… la mujer de numerosas curvas se levanto y blandió un látigo contra el suelo… __eminibius!!! Ven aquí!!! Ante ella surgió un majestuoso dragón de alas doradas y ojos ambarinos… _

Isis, la más fiel de los sirvientes del lord de las tierras del sur partió en su bestia sagrada en busca de….__

****************************************************************** 

Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!! La voz de kagome llenó el área cercana al lago… ven aquí!!!! Su llamado dulce rogaba por la compañía de inuyasha que prefería observarla hermosa desde el descanso en la copa de un árbol… 

Kagome había traído todo lo necesario para hacer un día de campo y estaba muy divertida con sango y shippo bañándose en el lago… lo único que llevaba puesto era esa ropa extraña y diminuta a la que llamaban trajes de baño… era la primera vez que veía uno pero sus llamativos colores y figuras no pasaron desapercibidos ni para el ni para miroku que se babeaba como un perrito faldero viendo a sango bañarse… y menos cuando dejaba al descubierto los cuerpos ya bien formados de la joven exterminadora y miko… 

Inuyasha!!! ¿Por qué no vienes?... su cara angelical hizo una especie de puchero que robo una sonrisa del hanyou que le respondió… enseguida iré kagome!!! Ella satisfecha volvió al agua con sango y shippo que estaban muy divertidos también…

Inuyasha miró por un momento el horizonte que se erguía frente a el desde la vista de ese árbol… habían pasado tantas cosas… kikio había decidido marcharse al lugar que le correspondía, y le había dado sus mejores deseos a el para que fuera feliz con kagome… el había entendido a la perfección lo que ella había querido hacer… cuando comprendió que su amor ya no era correspondido… y quiso hacerse a un lado para no sufrir un rechazo directo… 

Si era verdad que en lo mas profundo de su ser inuyasha aun sentía algo por kikio… pero era un cariño… muy especial mas que nada por ser ella el primer ser en tratarle con amor y cariño aparte de su madre… su amor… su ternura y todo gesto de cariño que pudiese expresar eran ahora reservados. Exclusivamente para kagome, sonrió al pensar en ella y la vio allí distraída y sonriendo feliz en el lago…

Era preciosa, y aunque su parecido con kikio era notable, inuyasha había logrado comprender que eran seres totalmente diferentes ambientados a sus vidas y posibilidades, kagome era muy dulce con todo el mundo, era comprensiva y extremadamente cariñosa y preocupada por los demás… kikio era distante y fría, pero esto se debía a la necesidad que ella tenia que llenar como guardiana de la perla de shikkon… y por haber sufrido la muerte que sufrió…

De pronto recordó algo y su semblante cambió de uno tranquilo a uno muy preocupado…¿Qué había ocurrido con naraku?... la perla aun no estaba completa, y… a pesar de que ya no era tanto el deseo, inuyasha aun deseaba ser un Mounstro completo… cada vez eran menos los mounstros que se hacían presentes y no habían vuelto a aparecer ni kagura, ni kanna ni ninguna otra aparición extraña o anormal de las creaciones de naraku…

Todo estaba en aparente tranquilidad y aunque no le molestaba le era extraño que ahora hasta el lobo rabioso de kouga nunca estaba por ahí molestando…

Inuyasha!!!! ¿Ah? Fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos… cuando vio algo que lo saco de sus casillas… kagome estaba en la parte mas profundo del lago… shippo y sango estaban afuera y miroku sujetaba con fuerza a sango que intentaba desesperada volver al lago… kirara no podía entrar pues sus flamas se podrían extinguir y era peligroso…

Inuyasha!!! Miroku lo llamo una vez mas entre los forcejeos con sango… inuyasha la señorita kagome!!! Dijo que iría al árbol que esta al otro lado a recorrer frutas y al parecer se quedo atrapada a la mitad!!! Kagome!!! Suéltame miroku!! Sango estaba desesperada y las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas…

Inuyasha bajó a toda velocidad del árbol y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando kagome se hundió inconsciente… kagome!!!! No lo pensó dos veces y quitándose a colmillo de acero y dejándolo a un lado con la parte de arriba de su traje rojo se lanzó al agua nadando a toda velocidad. 

Kagome no!! Pensaba mientras empapado llegaba a donde ella estaba inconsciente… se hundió y delicadamente la tomo por la cintura y comenzó el ascenso hacia el exterior… llegando luego a la orilla ve a miroku, a sango y a shippo muy divertidos riendo… ¿que demonios les sucede? No ven que kagome esta… se vio interrumpido cuando la "desmayada" de kagome pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y haciéndolo sonrojar como una cereza lo besaba apasionadamente…

Se bajó de los brazos de inuyasha y lo abrazó muy fuerte… luego riendo dijo… chicos lo logramos!!! Jajaja… creo que esta era la única forma en que haríamos bajar de ese árbol a inuyasha… dijo guiñando un ojo a sango que se partía de la risa con la cara de inuyasha, al ver a shippo imitando a sango llorar todo gracias a las cebollas para hacer la comida en la mano de miroku que inuyasha no vio… todo resultó ser un ingenioso plan de kagome para hacer que inuyasha bajase del árbol en el que ella con sus buenas habilidades en natación se hacía la ahogada mientras sango y shippo desde afuera se fingían muy preocupados y miroku provocaba llanto en sango con el olor de las cebollas… ellos sigilosamente se fueron y dejaron solos al molesto de inuyasha y la divertida kagome a causa de la escena…

¿Será que tendré que fingirme ahogada para que vengas a verme siempre?... dijo abrazando su cuello y acercándose a el… no me hizo ninguna gracia eso… dijo el duramente reprendiéndola… me preocupe mucho cuando te vi. Allí suponiéndote inconsciente… ¿ah si?... te preocupe mucho… dijo ella con una entre sonrisa y dándole un beso… si… dijo el respondiéndole luego… _me preocupaste mucho… dijo entre un susurro… abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola luego hacia el… _

******************************************************       

Rato después… ya estaba atardeciendo y la hermosa vista que les brindaba la posición del lago los invitó a sentarse a apreciar el sol marchándose… inuyasha... ¿dime…? Dijo el mirándola de reojo… ¿puede hacerte una pregunta?.. Si… la que quieras… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme kagome?... los tenues rayos de luz le iluminaban el rostro de manera especial logrando que su belleza fuese mas atractiva a la vista de inuyasha…

_¿Eres feliz?... ella lo miró con un semblante intranquilo y a los ojos de inuyasha ¿triste?... ¿por… porque me preguntas eso?... pues… kagome iba a decir algo pero inuyasha la interrumpió… por supuesto que soy feliz!!!... y… fue el turno de preguntar de inuyasha… ¿tu eres feliz?... una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de kagome… _si… si soy feliz inuyasha… lo soy… porque tu eres feliz… _y… se detuvo un instante… no me importa que en el futuro tu felicidad no sea conmigo… pues… mientras tu seas feliz… yo lo seré… _

Por favor… inuyasha la tomo por el mentón y la obligo a mirarlo… no vuelvas jamás!! A decir eso kagome… pues… mi felicidad siempre, escúchame bien… siempre será contigo… y no perdonaría si algo malo llegase a sucederte o a apartarte de mi… acerco su rostro lentamente al de ella y la beso tiernamente… kagome tirito por la brisa fría que recorrió el lugar a pesar de estar cubierta por una toalla… e inuyasha luego de besarla la rodeo fuertemente con su brazo atrayéndola hacia el y juntos, terminaron de ver como el sol se ocultaba…

***************************************************************  

En otro lugar, la feliz pareja era observada por el lord de las tierras del sur y el futuro dueño de lo que mas adoraba inuyasha…. Así como también las dos gemas sagradas y el cetro que lo convertiría en el eterno soberano del universo, apartando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino…

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció esta continuación de without you?, a mi gusto aunque corta estuvo romántico… ¿Quién será este ser y que es lo que quiere? ¿Qué ocurrió con naraku y sus seguidores? ¿Y donde se metieron miroku y sango?... ni modo que se los haya tragado la nada… se que no es común ver un epilogo y capitulo juntos, pero es que me parecieron que los dos estaban extremadamente cortos para mi gusto y por eso los uní. Espero les haya gustado así

Espero sus reviews y comentarios para el fic…  y por lo pronto me despido hasta saber si les gusto la historia y continuar con el Cáp. 2… que les prometo será mucho mas largo que este y mas interesante y revelador!!!......


	2. Isis, el primer guardian la esencia del ...

Cáp. 2:

Isis el primer guardián, la esencia del agua:

Enumibius!!! Ven aquí!!! La mujer blandió el látigo que tenia como arma sagrada y ante ella apareció su bestia "mascota" obsequio de su adorado señor especialmente hecho para ella. Un dragón con alas doradas ojos ambarinos y la capacidad de manipular el agua a su antojo… 

Se dirigían con un destino especial en busca de los fragmentos purificados de shikkon que tenía esa sacerdotisa llamada kagome… las cosas pronto comenzarían a calentarse y su amo necesitaba estar listo a tiempo… tanto ella como su hermano habían sido despertados ya, pero aun los otros dos guardianes permanecían en su reposo eterno… debía darse prisa antes de que la metiche de la sacerdotisa elegida se entrometiera y los alertara…

**********************************************************************            

  
¿Oye kagome serias tan amable de buscarme estas hierbas? La anciana kaede le tendía a kagome un dibujo hecho por un extranjero de unas hierbas (N.D.A esta anciana en lugar de sacerdotisa parece bruja con tanta hierba que usa…). Si anciana kaede… ¿están en el campo de siempre no es así?... si… respondió la anciana dándose la vuelta y revisando lo que tenia en la estufa. kagome!! Kagome!!! Puedo ir contigo? Shippo la jalaba del vestido de flores que traía…   por supuesto que puedes hacerlo… dijo ella sonriéndole y brindándole la mano… con la otra tomo las cestas que necesitaría y los guantes por si la planta era venenosa…

Por cierto… la voz de sango interrumpió la salida de kagome de la pequeña casita… ¿Dónde esta inuyasha?... dijo que iría a buscar unas cosas… no quiso decirme que eran pero me dijo que volvería pronto… contesto kagome dudosa a sango… si… es muy extraño no? Dijo miroku pasando un brazo por la cintura de sango… que inuyasha no este protegiéndote de que te vaya a picar una abeja…

jajaja!!! Kagome rió muy divertida ante el comentario de miroku… no seas malo miroku!!! Lo que pasa es que inuyasha le tiene mucho cariño a kagome no es así?... dijo sango mirando la aludida… bueno… yo…. Sus mejillas fueron invadidas por un tono rosa y sango dijo… ya ves lo que hiciste miroku?... otra vez la hiciste sonrojar!!! Mejor vete kagome!!! Antes de que este "monje" siga molestando!!! Dijo sango muy divertida mientras kagome salía de la cabaña bufando que solo era el sol que le daba en la cara y le subía el color y shippo renegando con una paleta en la mano…

********************************************************************* 

ah… ah… la anciana jadeaba por el gran agotamiento que sufría su viejo cuerpo… tenia numerosos rasguños y su anciano rostro mostraba un semblante de preocupación demasiado serio… su caballo estaba ya fatigado por lo que ella solo lo jalaba por las riendas con fastidio… tengo que darme prisa… no puedo permitir que se los lleve… tengo que llegar antes de que Isis lo haga…

caminaba dificultosamente y sus ojos cafés se medio iluminaron cuando vio la montaña que debía cruzar para llegar ya a la aldea en donde estaban los fragmentos de shikkon purificados…  era una sacerdotisa y a pesar de que era muy anciana las apariencias algunas veces solían ser engañosas… pues era muy habilidosa poder espiritual y había vivido el suficiente tiempo para aprender los regocijos y desgracias de la vida y ahora mas que nada deseaba cumplir con su misión para luego poder descansar en paz… 

No podía permitir que la tragedia se desatara y menos porque podría influir en el futuro… ella muy bien lo sabia… ya lo había visto con anterioridad y no podía permitirlo… sin que este lo deseara monto de nuevo en su caballo con suma agilidad a pesar de su edad y arreó con fiereza sus riendas para que este a la mayor velocidad posible la ayudara a llegar pronto a su destino… 

*************************************************************************    

así que… dijo la voz arrastrada de una bellísima mujer… has decidido quedarte parte del "tesoro" para ti… ¿no hermanito? Bufo luego divertida… su ligero vestido blanco remarcaba muy bien su hermosa y delineada figura… quien lo diría… el lord de las tierras oceánicas del sur enamorado de una simple y estúpida mortal…  debería darte vergüenza!!! Dijo cambiando su tono de uno burlista a uno de reprensión …

Si nuestro fallecido padre se enterara de esto… ahí!!! No me imagino ni que te haría…!!! Se llevo la mano a la frente en un gesto trágico… y su hermano sentado en su imponente trono solo dio un bufido de fastidio… ya te dije… dijo con su profunda voz… que no me enamoré de ninguna mortal… solo quiero divertirme un rato… y ver que haría ese estupido mitad bestia cuando le roben "lo que mas quiere"… además…querida hermanita… tu no eres quien para regañarme… muy bien se que le dijiste a Isis que no lastimara al hanyou estupido ese… ella solo hizo un gesto de fastidio y prosiguió.

Ahí hermanito… eres un caso perdido… pero dime… como piensas despertar a los demás guardianes?... eso… mi estimada hermanita… lo veremos muy, muy pronto… pero para eso… necesito que alguien me ayude, su mirada penetrante se poso de manera reveladora en ella y a la perfección comprendió… mumm ya veo… dijo ella ensombreciendo su mirada… con gusto lo haré… siempre y cuando… Hagas que tu admiradora Isis… cumpla su promesa… no te preocupes… ella seria incapaz de desacatar una de mis ordenes… dijo el mirando a la mujer que al lado de su trono, recostada en un mueble muy amplio sonreía maliciosamente… 

********************************************************************  

bien shippo creo que ya es hora de regresar… ya tenemos el olivo, dos hojas de cerezo y unas cuantas plantas de romero… volvamos ya a la aldea… estaban cercanos al lago donde ayer nadaron y le jugaron la broma a inuyasha, y este tuvo un explosión ocasionando que muchísima agua saltara y kagome asustada se pusiera en frente de shippo a la defensiva… 

kagome!!! Tienes que llamar a inuyasha!!! No.. Shippo el debe estar ocupado… por favor corre a la aldea y trae mi arco y mis flechas… si es un Mounstro con intenciones de atacar la aldea yo lo distraeré… date prisa shippo!!!! El zorrito asintió mientras se fue corriendo despavorido a toda la velocidad que sus piernitas le permitían…

Muéstrate!!!! Quien eres y que es lo que quieres!!! Kagome estaba armada de valor a pesar que su cuerpo le reclamaba que saliera corriendo de allí y evitara un posible mal… sus ojos despavoridos vieron como del agua del lago que estaba totalmente turbia surgían dos majestuosas alas doradas y tras ella un dragón… este "inofensivo" se posó en el suelo metros cerca de ella, mas… no se veía con intenciones de atacarla… 

Pero pronto se desplegó por el lugar un aroma que la mareo por completo… sintió que sus sentidos se adormecían y vio una sombra irse materializando poco a poco frente a ella una mujer alta de protuberantes curvas y larguísima cabellera se hizo presente frente a ella, en su mano portaba un látigo que dispuesta a blandirlo contra ella. Lo desplegó furiosamente mientras sonreía con malicia… 

kagome pensó que recibiría un latigazo… pero extrañamente a su alrededor se formo una barrera de ¿espíritus? Y el sonido de cascos de un animal. Se hicieron presentes cuando una anciana bajo de un caballo negro plomo y disipo el conjuro que momentos antes la había protegido… tanto la atacante como la recién llegada se dirigieron miradas penetrantes y de odio y la anciana se acerco a kagome… toma niña… bebete esto rápido!!! Acabas de aspirar un potente veneno… vamos rápido!!! Le dio de una cantimplora un líquido de color violáceo que sabia a todo menos a bien y kagome tosiendo y sujetándose el cuello con una mano y sosteniéndose en el suelo arrodillada con la otra, logro ver bien a la sombra…

Era una mujer que emanaba una brillo azul, su amenazante y fiera presencia perturbaba un poco a kagome, sus ojo azules la penetraban llena de ira. Era de piel morena y su largísimo cabello castaño iba recogido en una cola alta en la cabeza… el dragón que la había traído había desaparecido tal como había llegado y la mujer se erguía insolente frente a ella y a la extraña anciana… ¿Quién… quien es usted? Dijo kagome dirigiéndose a la anciana… ahora no es tiempo para eso chiquilla… vete lo mas rápido que puedas de aquí que yo la distraeré…. 

Como se le ocurre!!! No puedo dejarla sola aquí con este demonio!!! Tengo que buscar la forma de ayudarla… dijo kagome mas para si misma la ultima frase… miro a su alrededor pero la mujer que momentos antes intento atacarla no se movía ni decía nada… kagome no entendía el porque de ese comportamiento tan extraño… 

La única forma en que puedes ayudarme es marchándote lo mas pronto que puedas de aquí!!! Esta mujer es muy peligrosa y ha venido por los fragmentos… llévatelos lejos por favor!!!... _¿Cómo sabe que tengo los fragmentos?... esta mujer ha de ser una sacerdotisa… pero ella…  se dijo a si misma mirando la otra… _no es un Mounstro… su esencia… es… distinta… __

Kagome como pudo se puso en sus dos piernas que aun permanecían un tanto adormecidas… se tambaleo un poco  y lentamente se disponía marcharse cuando… tu no te mueves de aquí!!!! La mujer hablo y blandió nuevamente su látigo contra ella, kagome se sintió débil aun y pensando que no le daría tiempo de esquivar el ataque, sus piernas le fallaron y se resigno a recibirlo cuando…

Sintió ese calor que solo el podía emanar y sus fuertes brazos que la sujetaron justo a tiempo para evitar el segundo ataque… sintió el leve golpe cuando inuyasha aterrizo lejos del látigo con ella en sus brazos… la cargaba como su tesoro mas preciado y de unos instantes mas hubiese recibido un certero golpe… como te atreves!!! Ni pienses que podrás tocarle un solo cabello!!! Inuyasha estaba indignado, tras el llegaban ya sango y miroku sobre kirara y shippo muy orgulloso que les había alertado.

Bien… dado que llegaron todos creo que ya es momento… la mujer con su melodiosa voz hizo caso omiso de lo dicho por inuyasha y con un ademán su látigo volvió enrollado a su mano. Muy buenas tardes…

^_^ si ya vemos que tienen de buenas… dijo miroku que luego de notar la mirada asesina de sango se quedo en silencio. Mi nombre es Isis soy el primer guardián y manipulo las aguas. Soy parte de la perla de las cuatro esencias. O como ustedes la conocen Shikkon no tama… todos quedaron perplejos por unos instantes… ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera parte de la perla de shikkon?...

La mujer prosiguió ignorando las miradas que se posaban en ella…Estoy aquí hoy por ordenes de mi señor. El lord de las tierras oceánicas del sur, y el futuro emperador de esto a lo que ustedes llaman mundo… ¿que demonios hace usted aquí? miroku tomo nuevamente la palabra y la mujer haciendo caso omiso de el hizo mover lentamente su látigo que lo envolvió y elevo unos metros del suelo… lo acerco a ella y bajo su inquisitiva mirada dijo: ya veo… tu debes ser el famoso miroku… un supuesto monje pervertido que lleva en su mano derecha un agujero negro que te dejo sin tus padres… es una maldición que el demonio naraku… le impuso a tu familia… debes derrotarlo pues si no un día de estos… Morirás de manera muy triste pues ese agujero te llevara a la nada absorbiéndote… tu mas oscuro secreto es que esperas que la ingenua de sango cumpla un día con todas sus estúpidas e impúdicas ideas y sueños… 

Ajito el látigo y de este desapareció miroku que cayo abruptamente en el suelo junto a inuyasha, kagome shippo y la anciana ( y kirara claro..) la que era aprisionada ahora era sango… y tu… acercó su rostro al de ella… eres la exterminadora sango, el pervertido de miroku logro robar tu corazón tras varios meses de convivencia… eres la única sobreviviente de la aldea de exterminadores en donde yacen los restos de la sacerdotisa sagrada midoriko… 

El "supuesto" demonio naraku te hizo creer que inuyasha había sido el culpable de la muerte y libraste una batalla con el para vengarte… ahí que triste!!! Dijo ella haciendo una mueca hipócrita… sufres en silencio pues aun esta desaparecido lo que queda… porque eso ya no esta vivo… de tu hermano kohaku… sango derramaba silenciosamente lagrimas y ocultaba su rostro agachado pues estaba sujetada de pies a cabeza…

Sango!!! Miroku fue detenido por la anciana que lo sujeto por la ropa… no te entrometas chico… esa mujer cuando es interrumpida en lo que ella llama "diversión" puede ponerse agresiva… y no es muy agradable verla de malas… miroku suspiró resignado y solo se contuvo pues sango que estaba a unos escasos metros podría correr peligro si se entrometía…

Lárgate… blandió el látigo y sango cayo arrastrada por el suelo cerca de miroku… sanguito!!! Sango mi amor!! Dime que estas bien por favor!!! Miroku… sango seguía sollozando y el la abrazo mientras que ella sollozaba en su pecho… la mujer aburrida entro al lago y todos perplejos vieron como podía caminar sobre el agua, esta sometiéndose a su voluntad le permitió sentarse en una especie de trono que se formo…

Miraba a todos con sorna y malicia mientras el látigo seguía jugando en sus manos… veamos… quien sigue… ah si… el híbrido… dijo con antipatía… el hombre mitad bestia… inuyasha… el ha sido un niño que ha sufrido las tragedias de la vida!!! De pequeño era rechazado por todo el mundo gracias a su condición… no era aceptado por los mounstros completos por considerarlo indigno… y era rechazado y humillado por los estúpidos humanos ya que lo consideraban peligroso. El deseoso de salir de esa soledad que lo agobiaba escucho los rumores de la shikkon no tama… 

Conoció tras esto a kikio… la sacerdotisa encargada de proteger en ese momento la perla… infortunadamente para ti, se dio la tragedia china, pues te enamoraste perdidamente de ella y perdido en esto deseaste en lugar de convertirte en un Mounstro completo en un simple e inútil humano… todo para estar con ella… pero… desafortunadamente para ti el destino se puso en tu contra… y naraku se interpuso entre ustedes con los deseos de onigumo y … creo una discordia y ambos se mataron… 

Ahí pero que triste!!! Se llevo una mano al rostro y haciendo que sollozaba se rió jacarandosa mente y continuo… luego conociendo a esta mortal – miro a kagome – tus sentimientos fueron cambiando y dejaste de amar a kikio… pero… miro a kagome y de un momento a otro apareció a unos escasos centímetros de ella… que pensaría ella… si supiera  que aun desde muy en el fondo de tu corazón… ¿tu sigues amándola? Los ojos de kagome se dilataron y confundida miro a inuyasha que se coloco a la defensiva frente a ella. 

Deja de decir tonterías!!!! Voy a cerrar tu bocota!!! Desenfundo a tetsutaiga y justo cuando iba a atacarla… no pensaras en sostener una batalla conmigo con ese colmillo adaptado en espada…?? por favor!!!!  Y aun piensas que puedes derrotarme… todo porque te parece insolente la forma en la que me inmiscuí en sus mentes y mas aun… que te molesta el que tu "noviecita" este hundiéndose en ideas que la agobian que puede provocar que hasta te deje!!!... jajajaja!!! Ahí no seas estupido por favor… como todos ustedes se abran dado cuenta tengo la habilidad de ver en sus mentes, que para mi… son tan claras como el agua…

Ya vasta…. Ya vasta… ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome estaba furica… no soportaba el hecho de que esa mujer llegase a causarles tanto daño y menos el hecho de que se meneara por allí como una grandísima engreída… solo porque eres una clase diferente de Mounstro no te voy a permitir que vengas aquí a molestarnos!!! El silencio se apodero abruptamente del lugar…. Kagome comprendió que su atrevimiento fue grave cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de esa mujer apuntándola con su dedo de manera muy atrevida y que para completar le había gritado de manera muy grosera…

¿Ah si?....... y que es lo que piensas hacer por impedírmelo?.... fue lo único que agrego cuando sigilosamente su látigo comenzó a enredar a kagome e inuyasha se sintió indefenso cuando una rápida mirada de la mujer le dio a comprender que si hacia el mas mínimo movimiento la mataría…

Kagome higurashi… mi señor me advirtió que tuviese cuidado contigo… la miro escrutiñadora mente aparentaba ser una humana normal y corriente sin ninguna anomalía… era solo una simple reencarnación… pero… emanaba una fuerza demasiado abrumadora su mismo poder Isis no lograba comprenderlo, se mezclaba con el de esa jovencita… por unos instantes iba a acercarse mas a ella dejando el extremo de su látigo en el suelo que seguía sujetando a kagome. Veamos… la tomo con fuerza y la apretó por el rostro… de su otra mano surgieron unas uñas como garras que se tornaron larguísimas. Inuyasha estaba en ascuas pues no podía hacer nada y la mujer que paso una de ellas por el rostro de kagome.

Logró hacer que de este corrieran hilillos de sangre… como te atreves!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha iba de frente a atacarlas… inuyasha aléjate!!!! Esta mujer tiene mas armas que ese simple látigo!!!!! El cuerpo de kagome resplandeció y envió tanto a Isis como a inuyasha metros lejos de ella…. Era envuelta por un resplandor que de violáceo paso a blanco y exhausta cayo al suelo y el látigo de Isis que momentos antes la sujetaba volvió a la mano de su ama que llena de ira por el atrevimiento de esa estúpida humana estaba dispuesta a matarla cuando lo recordó..

Luego lo comprendió cuando lo vio, el resplandor de los fragmentos de shikkon brillando en la cadena donde los llevaba al cuello… con que allí los tenias… acercándose nuevamente se los arrancó y dijo…

Ya esta bien jovencita… aquí esta lo que buscaba… mi señor fue lo único que pidió por ahora… tienes suerte que mi señor ha sido compasivo con todos ustedes y no me permitió matarlos… _aun… _lanzó a kagome unos metros mas cerca de sus amigos…

Inuyasha que estaba un tanto lastimado por el golpe cuando voló metros lejos de ella se acercó y la abrazó… ella estallo en lagrimas… _lo siento… yo no quise… es q…. ya… el puso un dedo en sus labios. Se que no fue tu culpa…. _

Ah!!! Y en cuanto a ti… mioli… no creas que esto se va a quedar así!!! Isis le dijo dirigiendo una última mirada de enfado a la anciana que yacía cansada sobre su caballo.

***********************************************************************       

Rato después todos regresaban a la aldea ya… la anciana que había insistido en que debía hablar de inmediato con kaede fue guiada por nuestros amigos. Sango llevaba los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar al recordar la penosa situación de su hermano… kagome que estaba muy débil aun iba en la espalda de inuyasha que caminaba en silencio sabiendo que lo que esa mujer había dicho… no había sido de mucha gracia ni para el ni para kagome… tampoco lograba comprender mucho el porque de lo que ocurrió momentos previos… kagome liberó una energía muy similar a la de kikio y era lógico, pero… ese resplandor… no era de los fragmentos… provenía de ella….

Oye kagome yo… inuyasha que iba al frente guardo silencio cuando comprendió que kagome no estaba lista para escuchar aun… ella iba en silencio recostada en su espalda mientras muchas cosas rondaban su mente… ¿Por qué había sentido ese energía extraña cuando estaba tan cerca de Isis?... ¿habrían sido solo los fragmentos? O… algo mas… esa energía que se manifestó en ella la dejo agotada, por si fuera poco el veneno aun no había sido expulsado por completo y eso la tenia muy débil y tampoco… lograba sacar de su mente la ultima frase que ella menciono cuando hablo de inuyasha… 

_Si supiera  que aun desde muy en el fondo de tu corazón… tu sigues amándola…. _Esa frase recorría su mente una y otra y otra vez… no podía sacarla por más que lo intentara y una vez más… las dudas se apoderaron de ella…

Ya llegamos… se escucho la voz de miroku que llevaba a medio agarrar a sango sobre kirara. 

Esta bien gracias jovencito… dijo la mujer pasando jocosamente por su lado y entrando a la cabaña de la anciana kaede…

******************************************************************* 

Todos estaban sentados adentro, ninguno era capaz de romper en silencio pues en sus mentes rondaban muchas dudas… muchos sentimientos los confundían cuando la voz de la anciana se hizo presente… creo que… ya es hora… el primer guardián se ha presentado… logro llevarse los fragmentos y… 

¿Aun falta algo más?... la voz de inuyasha sonó temerosa al imaginarse lo que pasaba en esos instantes por su mente…

notas de autora:

Gracias a los reviews recibidos!! Me alegra les haya gustado y el próximo Cáp. Lo prometo mejor… se titulara: mioli se presenta comienzan revelaciones… 

Este Cáp. Si soy honesta no es de agrado para mi gusto pero ya me dirán ustedes si les gusto… saludos y feliz año nuevo!!! 


	3. Revelaciones

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este cap a: 

A los lectores de hispafics:

Sayo: me alegra MUCHISIMO!!! Que hayas leído la historia y más aun que me hayas dejado un review… este cap va por ti.

Padilla: aquí tienes para que sepas bastante… me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y espero te guste este cap.

Kala: gracias al review!!!! Sabes que te tengo muchísimo afecto!!! Me gusta bastante tu historia. Para mi es en realidad un honor que me dejes un review… un besote y sabes que espero por ese Cáp. ^_^ 

En fanfictión: 

Magdaria_sayo: gracias!!!! ^_^ no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado la historia pues son reviews como los tuyos los que me animan a seguir… aquí tienes mi mas especial agradecimiento por ser la primera en dejarme un review en fanfiction… y no solo uno sino dos!!! ^_^ nuevamente muchísimas gracias!!

Bueno y sin más largas aquí tienen el capi… 

Revelaciones: (si ya se que estoy corta de inspiración con los nombres pero bueno… ^_^U)

Todos los aludidos estaban el la cabaña de la anciana kaede, cada uno con suficientes dudas y pensamientos rondando sus cabezas logrando hacerles guardar un pesadumbroso silencio que se arremolinaba en la cabaña…

Sango se atormentaba pensando en el paradero de su pobre y desgraciado hermanito, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ese vacío en su interior que aguardaba por kohaku seguía sin ser llenado… ella poco a poco se resignaba… aun con ese dolor incrustado en el alma. Miroku solo perdía su vista en su mano derecha pensando que en cualquier momento las palabras de esa mujer serian ciertas… pensaba también en el futuro incierto que tenia frente así… seria capaz de cumplir todas sus metas y sueños?… (Ojala y no sean esos libidinosos sueño que tiene el….)…. kagome guardaba silencio y miraba con tristeza el fuego… tantos recuerdos la abrumaban que las dudas apoderándose de nuevo de ella la hacían pensar cosas que no le harían bien… inuyasha notaba preocupado la mirada de kagome… y guardaba silencio mientras que kaede servía el té y la anciana que los acompañaba miraba a shippo ayudar a kaede…

Bien jovencitos… creo que es momento de romper este silencio… antes de hablar... me gustaría saber… quien de ustedes es la reencarnación de kikio dijo mirando a kagome y sango…. Kagome con cierto recelo miro a la anciana y esta comprendió la respuesta en la decisión de su mirada… y yo quisiera saber… dijo inuyasha mirándola con cierto deje de desconfianza… ¿Quién es usted?....

Eres muy impetuoso muchacho pero eso puede que te ayude en el futuro dijo la mujer fijando su penetrante mirada en el… mi nombre es Mioli… soy una sacerdotisa… que ha vivido el suficiente tiempo para conocer lo necesario y gracias a esto… he sido la elegida y me encuentro aquí para cumplir mi misión… alertarlos del futuro mal que se arremolina delante de ustedes… y la manera de evitarlo…

Como todos ya sabrán… la persona que se presentó ante ustedes hoy es uno de los cuatro guardianes su nombre es Isis y fue reencarnada bajo las fauces del mar para que pudiese manipular el agua… ¿reencarnada?... kagome sentía un poco de ira hacia esa palabra y mas aun por se la misma con que la describían a ella… en cierta forma… prosiguió la anciana atrayendo la atención de los demás nuevamente…

Ella es una de las cuatro esencias sagradas… pero fue revivida en el cuerpo de uno de los antiguos guardianes… ¿y eso que con nosotros?.... dijo inuyasha molesto… pues… es muy importante con ustedes pues… es el destino… Inuyasha bufó fastidiado y sarcástico interrumpiendo el rumbo de la conversación… y cuando iba levantándose y sintió que algo lo detenía… esa mujer estaba usando energía espiritual para retenerlo… yo no creo en ningún destino… dijo cortante… al sentir que la energía volvía a disiparse…

Si quieres marcharte puedes hacerlo… no es necesario que me escuches, pero… me lamento es después por eso que tu mas quieres… dirigió una mirada furtiva a kagome que no la notó… este volvió a sentarse y se cruzó de brazos… como decía dijo tosiendo jocosamente… kaede le tendió el te y le dio un sorbo antes de continuar… Ella es una de las cuatro esencias… que forman la perla de shikkon… 

Todos la miraron impresionados… ¿la perla de shikkon?... pero como es posible… dijo inuyasha pasmado… según hemos entendido la perla de shikkon se creó a partir del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa midoriko… y esta formada por cuatro esencias: el valor… la sabiduría… la amistad y por ultimo el amor… dijo miroku… pero hasta donde sabemos estas esencias no son corpóreas…

En cierta forma tienes razón pero en lo ultimo que dijiste no…. La anciana bebía el té tranquilamente como si estuviera haciendo una visita social y no hablando de tan importante asunto… gracias a esto había logrado captar directamente la atención de todos en cada palabra, que decía o pronunciaba… como les dije antes todo esto es un designio del destino… no fue una casualidad el que la perla llegase a las manos de mi niña kikio, que inuyasha la conociera o que todos los demás se encontraran y sucediera todo lo que han vivido… 

Ustedes sin saberlo se reunieron en busca de objetivos diferentes pero con un punto en común… derrotar al desaparecido demonio Naraku… este deseo los hizo convertirse en compañeros de lucha y con el tiempo…volverse muy unidos entre si… sin darse cuenta entre ustedes fueron afluyendo sentimientos que determinaron su carácter y la razón de que estén hoy aquí…  es decir… para que lo vean de manera mas fácil antes de terminar de explicar esto. Deben saber que no solo hay una perla de shikkon… ¿QUEEEEEE????????? La anciana ignoró el grito azorado de inuyasha y continuó. No… hay dos perlas… pero la segunda esta descompuesta solo en 4 partes… a diferencia de la perla creada por midoriko… que hasta el día de hoy se disgregó en miles de trozos… (Para aquel que no me haya comprendido bien ella al referirse que se disgregó lo hace pues kagome con una de sus flechas la rompió en miles de pedacitos {eso han de recordarlo a la perfección de la serie…} y la segunda solo fue rota en 4 pedazos a propósito pero eso lo verán mas adelante como… y por qué sucedió…) 

La segunda perla surgió como búsqueda del equilibrio en el mundo… pues donde hay luz, debe haber oscuridad y así de manera recíproca con todo… solo para mantener el equilibro establecido por las fuerzas del Ying y el Yang…. La perla creada por midoriko es la presentación de la luz…. Y la segunda perla es la representación de la oscuridad… ambas… al fusionarse crean o mejor dicho hacen despertar el Cetro sagrado… ¿Cuál cetro?... dijo shippo distraído…

Es como juntar todos los poderes del universo uniendo las dos perlas… y en lugar de cumplirte un deseo como lo harían estas por separado… puede cumplirte todo lo que desees mientras te pertenezca… ¿pero sigo sin entender que tiene eso que ver con nosotros… y porque llamo a kikio de esa manera…? Dijo kagome…

Pues soy inmortal dentro de lo que cabe y he vivido el suficiente tiempo como para participar en el entrenamiento de sacerdotisas como kikio, tsubaki que me imagino la recuerdan… o kaede… y le tome tanto cariño a kikio que en mis recuerdos descanse en paz dijo la mujer juntando las manos… que por eso la denomine así… y en cuanto a tu primera pregunta tiene mucho ver… pues ustedes son esas cuatro esencias….

¿QUEEEEEEE?.... JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha llenó la aldea de sus gritos y risas sarcásticas mientras kagome pensando en el ser mas maleducado le dijo ABAJO!!!! ¿….ahí!!! Porque demonios haces eso?... guarda silencio y escucha inu… se limitó a decir ella… 

Así es… como les dije anteriormente cada uno de ustedes… sin darse cuenta, a lo largo de sus vidas y principalmente el viaje que han estado realizando en búsqueda de los fragmentos. Han ido desarrollando y mostrando con mayor claridad eso que los identifica… es decir… si lo ponemos de esta manera la perla de shikkon creada por la sagrada sacerdotisa midoriko esta formada por 4 esencias, y un vínculo de pureza que las limpia y las unifica en una sola creando como material la perla… esta perla tiene la capacidad de otorgar poderes extraordinarios a quien la posea. 

Las cuatro esencias que la conforman como dijo anteriormente el monje… no tienen representación alguna… aunque en esto se equivoca… dime joven mitad bestia… si esta sacerdotisa –dijo mirando a kagome – estuviera atrapada al fondo de una oscura cueva con el demonio naraku… tu ¿Qué harías?... pues por supuesto que iría al fondo de la cueva!! Mataría a naraku y rescataría a kagome!!! Dijo inuyasha sin dudar… 

Allí esta… la anciana sonrió satisfecha… tu representas al aramitama ^_^… al ¿Qué?... O_o??? Al valor dijo miroku… como si comentara el tiempo que hace… y tu al Niguimitama monje… o la sabiduría… dijo la anciana agregando… el zorrito representa a Kushimitama o amistad y la exterminadora representa ese deseo de todo ser vivo de tener compañía al encenderse la pasión… tu mi estimada niña representas el amor… o Sakimitama… dijo la anciana mirando a sango que aun tenia las marcas de las lagrimas que habían caído en su rostro… y que al notar la mirada de miroku se sonrojo notablemente… (^_^ me encanta cuando pasan este tipo de cosas) 

Pero… sigo sin entender dijo kagome al notar que no la habían nombrado para nada… hay muchas otras personas que son valerosas o muy sabias… o que están enamoradas… dijo sonrojándose un poco… en eso tienes mucha razón… pero como les dije anteriormente todo esto es un recoveco del destino… de todos estos seres que tu dices ellos han sido los elegidos…

Y deben tratar de evitar a toda costa que el cetro renazca en las manos de el lord de las tierras del océano que están en el sur… ¿pero que tanto alboroto por ese tal lord?.... sigo sin comprender que tenemos que ver nosotros? Y quienes son esos guardianes… que le paso a naraku?... y… ABAJO!!!!! Inuyasha volvió a plantarse contra el suelo y quedo en silencio… son muy sensatas tus preguntas…

Los guardianes eran por "casualidad" si lo decimos así 4 esencias que protegían los determinados reinos hace muchísimos años… estaba Isis… la guardiana de las aguas que protegía igual que hoy las tierras del sur… esta su hermano el guardián opuesto a ella protector del norte y creador de las flamas su nombre era Michijitse… están los otros dos guardianes… el guardián de las tierras que años después le pertenecieron a tu padre – dijo mirando a inuyasha – en el occidente guardia del aire con el nombre de Hayrou... Y por ultimo pero no menos importante la guardiana del oriente con la llave al elemento de la tierra y toda las plantas Minerska… (No me pregunten por los nombres… salieron de mi escabrosa imaginación…) 

Estos cuatro guardianes servían con gran devoción a sus respectivos amos y señores manteniendo el orden y el dominio en su respectiva región… Mioli continuo… hasta que llego el Rey supremo del sur… en ese entonces el emperador Miugen padre de los Ángeles Sherchel y Archiel… deseoso de poder y hambriento de superioridad al ser un demonio completo con poderes muy por encima de los demás creo una joya formada por una gota de sangre de cada uno de los guardianes… que infectados por los malos deseos de sus amos, dejaron de ser almas puras convirtiéndose en los seres mas detestables temidos y sangrientos conocidos en ese entonces… 

Tras muchas batallas lagrimas y sangre que se derramo en vano, el emperador del sur creó una joya negra con la capacidad de otorgar poderes sin iguales… la shikkon no tama de la oscuridad… o la perla negra (jeje… falta que aparezca un barco pirata y orlando bloom ^_^… que por cierto eso no estaría nada mal)… esta envenenada por las ambiciones de su creador lo confinó a un sueño eterno encerrándolo dentro de si misma… la sacerdotisa midoriko que para ese entonces solo era una aprendiz de sacerdotisa muy avanzada para sus jóvenes 19 años por cierto… había sido cautivada tiempo antes por este lord…

Y prometiéndole que un día cuando fuese sacerdotisa purificaría su perla y lo liberaría. Lo confinó juntó con la perla en una de las muchas islas pertenecientes al vasto imperio del sur. La Isla de la vida… los guardianes fueron sellados por la misma midoriko junto a otros hechiceros y mounstros poderosos de ese entonces… fueron confinados cada uno a dormir en la región que antes resguardaban… todo esto lo hizo por amor… el amor a ese ser que se dejo segar por su odio y egoísmo…

Todo pareció quedar en calma… pero lo que nadie previó fue que el emperador Mirckiel Miugen había dejado dos herederos tras de si… que a pesar de ser aun muy jóvenes se convertirían en algún momento dado en sus legítimos reclamantes del trono de las tierras del sur… nadie pudo prever que los años pasarían y sus hijos crecerían… hoy en día… ocupan parte de lo que por vínculos consanguíneos les pertenece… quiere decir que… sango la miro dudosa… el lord de las tierras del sur…… es Archiel… el hijo varón de mayor edad heredero de Mirckiel… dijo la anciana terminando por miroku… y su hermana la doncella de las tierras oceánicas del sur… el ángel de las ilusiones… Sherchel… 

Pero… ¿Por qué de las tierras oceánicas y no de todo el territorio sur como les habría de pertenecer?... la anciana miro la cara dudosa de kagome y volvió a sonreír… eres muy astuta jovencita… no muchas personas pueden darse cuenta de esto… aquellos grandes sabios que conocen la historia… nunca ninguno de ellos se ha tomado la molestia de preocuparse por este pequeño pero nada insignificante detalle… veras kagome… si me permites llamarte así… - recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y continuo – en aquel entonces como mencione, los guardianes se vieron manchados por los deseos de poder de sus amos. Estos aun así no se atrevían a confabular en contra de Miugen por ser el demonio mas poderoso de ese entonces… ellos pacientemente esperaron a la caída de este… y la algarabía se hizo cuando corrió por todo Japón el rumor de que este había sido sellado por un instrumento mágico y que ahora gracias a una sacerdotisa que vagaba sin rumbo alguno por el mundo padecía dormido en una de las Islas de su imperio… la cual en ese entonces tras muchas búsquedas nunca fue encontrada para evitar que se liberara de nuevo la perla… y antes de continuar y que me vallan a interrumpir… dirigió una mirada de recelo a inuyasha… si conozco el nombre de la Isla es pro que el día de hoy esta ha sido encontrada gracias a que en aquel entonces midoriko creó un campo alrededor de esta que solo los elegidos podrían encontrar… incluyéndose a ella por supuesto… pero… tras su muerte este campo se rompió y años mas tarde los rumores comenzaron a avivarse y la búsqueda resulto en que lograron encontrarla… y volviendo a tu pregunta… los Ángeles del sur Sherchel y Archiel hijos de este lord y de una mujer humana fueron desterrados de sus tierras y confinados a una prisión magia que desgraciadamente… el día de hoy han logrado romper y con esto liberarse… 

Todos los presentes guardaban silencio… ataban cabos mientras la anciana terminaba su té y continuaba… el punto es… que Archiel conoce el origen y la función de las dos perlas… las cuales al fusionarse y darles un sacrificio de un alma pura logran en lugar de crear una tercera perla crean el Cetro sagrado… capaz de juntar poderes inimaginables… y de lograr hasta lo imposible… ¿Qué es eso tan imposible sobre las demás cosas? Dijo shippo inocente…. 

La anciana Mioli ensombreció su mirada y respondió en un tono sombrío y misterioso… puede…. _Puede volver a la vida alguien que ya no nos acompañe… _una mirada rápida se poso en inuyasha y luego en kagome… ambos habían perdido sus miradas en puntos diferentes de la cabaña pero compartían el mismo pensar… 

_Volver a la vida a alguien que ya no esta con nosotros… _

**********************************************  

Rato después… cada uno había ocupado sus mentes en otra cosa que en pensar en lo dicho por Mioli… eran las cuatro esencias que formarían la perla de shikkon… o mas bien que representaban…

Sango se había dedicado a "limpiar" su Boomerang, pero solo era la excusa en la que se refugiaba para evitar la mirada preocupada mirada de miroku sobre ella… este que no paraba de dirigirle miradas furtivas y de vez en cuando volver a llenar su cabeza con sus libidinosas ideas que eran interrumpidas por los golpes que le propinaba sango al notarlo… 

Shippo comía despreocupado una paleta… sabia que si había algo que enfrentar le pondría todo su empeño pues ya no estaba solo… y le habían prometido que nunca lo estaría… kaede había ido al lago con Mioli a caminar un rato y a hablar… inuyasha estaba en la cima de un árbol de cerezos contemplando la noche y como kagome leía un libro recostada a los pies del mismo árbol ambos se hacían compañía en silencio… 

Tenía uno que otro rasguño en el cuerpo. Y aunque había permanecido en un silencio muy extraño para inuyasha estaba bien…las palabras de Mioli aun retumbaban en sus mentes como un gong que no dejaba de incesantemente sonar…  _Puede volver a la vida alguien que ya no nos acompañe… _kagome sabia muy bien que la misma persona que ella imaginaba compartía en el pensamiento de inuyasha… se vio tentada por unos instantes a hacerle la pregunta pero luego pensó… que si la respuesta no era la que ella quería oír… por mas sacerdotisa que fuera…

_No podría cambiar lo dicho o hecho… _el tiempo no retrocedería… esas eran las mismas palabras que pasaban en estos instantes en la mente de inuyasha… en tiempo no retrocederá… la noche… era muda testigo de su silencio y pensar… inuyasha se sintió arrullado por la dulce brisa que resopló en ese momento… su cabello plateado se balanceo con la brisa y estremeció al árbol logrando que de este cayeran muchas de sus flores rosas desprendiendo un agradable y sutil aroma…. Una muy especial entre todas estas fue a parar recostaba sobre el libro que kagome leía… seguida de estas cayeron muchas otras… la lluvia de cerezos arremolinó a kagome en un dulce aroma… 

Inuyasha la miraba distraído… ella no hacia nada por evitar los pétalos sobre ella… que al fusionarse con el suyo propio desprendían un aroma exquisito al fino olfato de inuyasha… de pronto recordó algo corrido esa tarde en el lago y una duda se asomo en su rostro… se disponía a bajar del árbol para hablar con kagome cuando…. Su mirada aterrada se posó en el rostro de su amada… sus ojos… no expresaban sentimiento o dolor alguno… al contrario se veían fríos… vacíos… fue la mejor palabra que inuyasha pudo darles… se acercó rápidamente a ella kagome!!! Kagome!!! Kagome que tienes… por favor respóndeme!!! Inuyasha la zarandeaba con cuidado… y la preocupación se marco mas aun en su rostro cuando kagome inerte dejo su mirada totalmente en blanco y cayo sobre el como…. Como si estuviese…. 

KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El grito de inuyasha resonó ahuyentando las aves que reposaban en algunos de los árboles… la noche tranquila se estremeció al sentir el dolor agudo y la preocupación de inuyasha que aminoraba la marcha con kagome en brazos hacia la aldea… 

******************************************************************              

Maestra… dígame una cosa…. ¿Por qué no termino de contarles la verdad?.... mioli dirigió una mirada confusa a kaede tenían rato en el lago recordando tiempos pasados… lo ocurrido entre kikyo e inuyasha y luego kagome… y el hecho de que kagome siendo la reencarnación de kikyo fuese tan diferente a ella…

¿A que te refieres kaede?.... a lo del…. Ah!!! Dijo mioli recordando… te refieres a lo del tercer ángel??.... si… creo que olvide mencionarlo… o no lo hice pues no me pareció importante… pero maestra!!! Kaede se escandalizó… por supuesto que es importante!!! La presencia de un tercer ángel aparte de Sherchel y Archiel puede complicar las cosas… no… kaede creo que cuando te comente todo esto hace algunos años antes de que incluso volviera a despertar inuyasha o la perla hiciera su reaparición en este mundo… creo que obvie comentarte un punto muy importante… me imagino que en ese entonces te comente la presencia de tres Ángeles en este mundo… sherchel ángel de la misericordia e ilusión… Archiel ángel del poderío y señor de las armas y elementos y el tercer ángel… Inshiel el ángel de la Luz y el sacrificio… 

Los dos primeros Ángeles nacieron en la sangre y carne de los hijos del lord del sur Mirckiel Miugen… y lamentablemente se vieron arrastrados por la codicia de su padre que los envió a la desesperación y soledad haciéndolos los seres odiosos y sin pizca de humildad o amor por nadie en este mundo. Pero el tercero… es especial… no se conoce mucho acerca de el solo que su nombre es Inshiel que tiene los dotes de brindar luz y simplifica o simboliza el sacrificio… nunca ha hecho su aparición en este mundo pues no ha sido necesaria tras muy pocos años de verdaderas guerras… el vendrá y tendrá la capacidad de utilizar su mas poderosa arma contra aquellos seres que infunden el mal… aunque… sigo sin comprender porque en sus escrituras acerca de los tres Ángeles del mundo los que tuvieron la dicha de verlos nunca citaron el porqué de que Inshiel se denomine le ángel del sacrificio… 

Mi idea la baso en que se le llama así pues realizara el sacrificio de todos aquellos que vienen a este mundo a contaminarlo y hundirlo en persecución… kaede…. Si no se los menciones fue porque no me pareció necesario… este ángel solo ha hecho su aparición en el mundo una vez y el mal que se  cernía era mayor que el de ahora… no veo porque vaya a hacerlo ahora… y mas aun… tampoco creo que siendo un ángel que represente la luz pase al bando enemigo que desea apoderarse del cetro para bañar este mundo de sangre y dejar con vida a aquellos merecedores de esta… aun siendo sus compañeros los que tengan este deseo… 

Lo único que podemos esperar es…. Que estos jóvenes logren detener a Archiel antes de que la verdadera misión de este de frutos…. El solo desea el cetro para regresar a la vida a su padre y su vasto imperio…. Mioli guardó silencio… _pero…. Lo que nadie sabe… es que esta escrito…. Esta escrito que uno de los tres Ángeles se alzara sobre los otros dos para traer el odio y la desesperación… causará el derramamiento de mucha sangre…. La mirada de la anciana y desgatada sacerdotisa se fijo en el lago… y un presentimiento alumbró en su mente… _no…. Eso… no puede ser posible… seria inconcebible…_ dijo en voz baja… ¿ocurre algo maestra?.... kaede la miraba dudosa… no descuida…. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta… creo que es mejor volver… _

La anciana pese a su desconocida pero muy avanzada edad se puso en pie rápidamente y se dispuso a volver a la aldea con kaede tras un presentimiento que temía fuera verdad….

***********************************************************          

Mientras tanto…. Un ser oculto tras la sombra de las cortinas en sus aposentos se recostaba en el bacón y miraba perdido… la noche estrellada….. Las estrellas… podían guardar tantos secretos… infinidades de verdades y eran las testigos mudas de sucesos nocturnos así como los que ocurrían en ese instante…. En ningún rincón de ese vasto palacio conseguía la paz que tenia ahora…. El sentir como su alma se purificaba con la brisa que lo rodeaba en el exterior… el sentir de su corazón latiendo despacio y calmado esperando ese momento en tomar lo que le correspondía…. 

El anhelo de saber cual era su destino realmente… para que estaba allí en ese preciso instante en vida era una duda que no le permitía la respiración de su alma en paz… aunque estuviese o se le viese tranquilo… siempre se mostraba seguro y así debía ser…. Desde mucho tiempo atrás le habían inculcado que debía ser siempre así… mostrar sus sentimientos era de débiles… y después de todo…. _Ella era como su hermana…_

Pequeñas mariposas surcaron en ese momento el cielo… el… deseoso de marcharse con ellas… solo se permitió arrullarse con el sonido de la fría brisa que llevaba todo lo que podía a su paso… incluyendo las hojas de los cercanos árboles o su mismo pesar…

Así el joven de ojos entornados ambarinos verdosos se perdió en la soledad de la noche…. Y se sumió en el propio sentir de su alma….

**************************************************************   

Continuará…..

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció este Cáp.?... a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho mas que el anterior ^_^ solo me dio de escribir ocho paginas para no hacer la lectura de esta historia tan pesada… (Jejeje…. Aunque siempre empiezo así y termino con capítulos de 21 Págs.… luego)…

Espero sus opiniones dudas recomendaciones etc.…

Y para el próximo Cáp.:

¿Qué le sucedió a kagome?

¿Qué será ese temor en el pensar de mioli?...

¿Será que inuyasha esta dudando de sus sentimientos de nuevo?

Y…. la mas interesante de todas las preguntas ¿Quién era ese ser que estaba en la noche observando las estrellas y tan confundido?... jejejeje aquí les dejo la incógnita hasta el próximo capi…

Nos vemos!!!! Y se me cuidan….


	4. Consecuencias

Capítulo 4

Consecuencias:

Tengo q como buena autora agradecida dedicar este Cáp. a:

(Aunque son de diferentes webs a la larga ambos lo van a leer): 

Vivi: de hispa… me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia… soy prácticamente nueva en esto de los fics de inu… gracias por tu review este Cáp. va por ti.

Padilla: en el Cáp. Anterior subí un agradecimiento para ti pero como me pediste en tu review que no me tardara con los caps… aquí tienes el 4to y mis próximas disculpas puesto se cuando pueda subir el 5to ^_^U espero te guste este.

Kala: ^_^ kalita!!! Las palabras están demás para agradecerte pues tu fic aparte de que esta BUENISIMO… te repito para mi es un honor el que me dejes un review ^_^ espero pronto ver mas con consejos o lo que quieras para esta humilde autora…

Sayo: muchas gracias por tus ánimos y aquí va otro capi.

Magdaria_sayo: de fanfiction: un agradecimiento especial por (repito) ser mi primer review de esta historia en fanfiction.

Kathy: muchísimas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ me alegra que te guste mi historia… gracias por leerla.

Y por ultimo:….. Un agradecimiento MUY especial a ksilvat…. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ principalmente por haberte tomado la molestia de tras no poderme dejar review en ninguna de mis historias ir derechito a mandarme un mail y todo porque mi fic te gusto… este capi va especialmente para ti por ser como eres… en cuanto a lo de los reviews en fanfiction ya esta arreglado… lo que ocurría es que no aceptaba los reviews si no habías iniciado tu sesión.. Pero ya… así que estoy abierta a recibir tus reviews como los de todos los demás… siempre y cuando te siga gustando mi historia y quieras hacerlo por supuesto ^_^ (esperemos que si…)

Y sin más largas aquí tienen en el Cáp. 4:

Consecuencias: 

_Cuando cometemos un acto sin pensar, luego las consecuencias que este puede acarrear pueden ser graves… inuyasha… kagome… no cometan ese grave error!!! En el futuro puede traerles mucho dolor!!_

Inuyasha llevaba en sus brazos a kagome… su cuerpo cada vez se sentía mas frío y ella se ponía mas pálida. No entendía que era eso que había causado su desmayo pero sus ojos se dilataron con terror cuando vio la parte inferior de su camisa tiñéndose de…. Sangre!!!! Inuyasha aminoró el paso mientras…

*******************************************************************************                          

A su alcoba habían entrado unas cuantas hojas traídas con el viento… se agachó a recogerlas cuando sintió su presencia entrar allí… dubitativamente se puso nervioso y mirando a ambos lados intentó calmarse… era su hermana… cálmate!! Vamos tu no eres así!!! Sus pensamientos se confundieron cuando escucho su dulce y calida voz arrastrar el sonido de su nombre… 

¿Otra vez meditando?.... uhi…. Hermanito…… no te recordaba así… siempre estabas huraño y de malas… ella se echó sobre su cama… las sabanas se arrugaron al sentir el contacto de la piel traslúcida y especial de la guardiana… ¿Qué quieres Isis…? Dijo el simulando mala gana… y a su suerte consiguiéndolo… 

¿Lo ves?...... ella se puso en pié de un ágil salto al otro lado de la cama.. Su largo cabello se agitó con sus protuberantes curvas.. Se acercó lentamente a el hasta que quedaron muy cerca… su dedo índice recorrió su rostro… ella se inclino un poco para acercarse su oído…  _anda gruñoncito… el señor Archiel quiere verte… Y te aconsejo te muevas antes de que se moleste…_

Feh… el solo se limito a hacer un gestó de fastidio… ya voy…

En su alcoba había muchos objetos de colores rojos dorados y naranjas.. De hecho la decoración era encargada a ese lugar en especial para el… en la especial habitación había un objeto atrayente. Su forma determinación colores y distinción embelesaban y podían hacer que una persona se perdiera en su vista por toda una eternidad si se descuidaba… era por decirlo así un arma de doble filo. Se acercó a un estante de oro y detalles rojos era de gran tamaño y no tenía ni candados ni nada que asegurara el preciado tesoro que contenía adentro, aunque no eran necesarios pues no podía ser abierto por cualquiera… el guardián con su dedo índice derecho paso la mano por diferentes signos que lo decoraban… su mirada verdosa a ámbar se entornó cuando las escrituras que contenían el gran armario brillaron con muchísima intensidad… 

El sonrió satisfecho e Isis tuvo que taparse los ojos pues le habían sido segados por la luz… ¿Qué demonios?......... ella sonaba ahora molesta… hasta ahora te dignas a despertarlas!!! Isis sonaba como si su hermano y guardián del fuego el poderoso Michijitse hubiese cometido un crimen indignante…. Te esperare afuera.. A fin de cuentas nunca me gusta presenciar el despertar de las armas de los demás… me parece una falta de respeto… dijo la hermosa guardiana… a modo solemne… y salió de la habitación de manera tan silenciosa como había entrado… 

Michijitse, no se lo había agradecido de palabras pero por dentro lo hacía… tal como Isis lo había dicho pensaba que era una falta de respeto por parte de los demás presenciar cosas que solo le concernían al realizante… por unos instantes la luz lo hizo regresar a la realidad… y el rechinar de las puertas del armario le indicaron que el despertar de su arma sagrada pronto estaría completo… tanto Isis como el lo conocían de antemano…

Uno de los guardianes, cualquiera de los cuatro podía despertar en cuerpo y espíritu pero no estaría completo hasta que no tuviera nuevamente en sus manos su arma sagrada… al abrirse por completo el armario la energía se unificó a el… la luz que inundaba la habitación se compartía proviniendo tanto de su cuerpo como del tesoro que guardaba el armario… de este salieron millones de chispas rojas y de diversas tonalidades… 

Se elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y su aura por fin regresó a su cuerpo… la trasformación estaba completa… regresó delicadamente al suelo… su cuerpo ahora destellaba el brillo que lo caracterizaba… y una escarcha dorada lo bañaba por completo… su larga cabellera rojiza que iba sujeta en una coleta larga… recobró su característico y especial brillo… su sangre… su sangre ya no era la de un Mounstro común y corriente… ahora por sus venas corrían cenizas… las cenizas de muertes y calores… sentía ese fuego surgir de su alma sagrada… luego recobró el sentido y fijo su mirada sonriente en el armario cuyos ocupantes destellaban un tenue brillo… flotaban dentro de este esperando el toque sagrado de su dueño… 

Michijitse se acercó a ellas y las tomó… el brillo de estas por un instante se hizo abrumador recorriendo cada infinidad y esquina del palacio… las magníficas espadas relucían ahora en las manos de su dueño… eran desde el ángulo que se les observara esplendorosas… se veían sumamente pesadas y lo eran.. Mas no al suave contacto de su amo que al lograrlo las volvían mas ligeras que el mismo aire… sus empuñaduras en forma de dragones parecían estar vivas pues al mas mínimo roce de luz los ojos rojos de las bestias emblemáticas refulgían. El color, no era definible pues parecían estar en constante cambio del mismo… un atardecer era lo que mas podía asemejar el juego de tonalidades…

Vibrando del intenso rojo, a un pálido naranja y luego a un amarillo eléctrico… las espadas del fuego habían despertado… el guardián Michijitse las guardó en sus debidas vainas que llevaba ahora en el cinto y se dispuso de su capa rojo sangre… ahora si podía rendirle cuentas a su nuevo amo… que lo esperaba en el salón principal. 

*******************************************************************

Kagome!!! Inuyasha que le ocurrió!!! Sango lloraba preocupada por la suerte de su querida amiga… no comprendía como era posible que estuviera perdiendo tanta sangre, acababan de llegar a la cabaña y junto a kaede sango atendía apresuradamente a kagome… no lo se… demonios!!! Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado.

Inuyasha… excelencia… Tenemos que cambiar a kagome… sean tan amables de salir… no señor!! Yo no me muevo de aquí!! Mientras ella este en esas condiciones!!! Inuyasha… será mejor que te calmes… la señorita kagome no va a dejar de perder sangre porque nosotros estemos aquí… miroku!!! 

Disculpa mi tono frío… inuyasha pero será mejor q……. OH por dios!!!!!!! Miroku se vio interrumpido repentinamente cuando la anciana Mioli entró a la cabaña…. Había estado retrasada en la escena pues un antiguo anciana de la aldea que ya la conocía le pidió consejos acerca de exorcismos y alusivos a esto… sus ojos se dilataron con terror al ver la escena…

Kagome sangraba mucho de un costado respiraba muy poco (si se podía llamar respirar a los entrecortados jadeos que daba)… sudaba mucho y estaba muy pálida… kaede!!! Por dios!! Aléjense de ella!!! ¿Qué dice?.. Acaso sabe usted porque kagome esta en este estado?.. Inuyasha se puso a la defensiva frente a ella… estaba muy agresivo… 

La anciana se limitó a suspirar… joven monje por favor… llévatelo de aquí… QUE DEMONIOS NO ENTIENDEN????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ MIENTRAS KAGOME ESTE ASI!!!! NO ME IMPORTA SI NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA REMEDIARLO!!!!!!!!!!!! Y USTED NO SE META EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA!!!!!! Ahora el hanyou si había perdido el control…  la anciana solo lo miró fijamente con su penetrante mirada… por un instante todos sintieron sus cuerpos perder el control… 

Todos cayeron "inconscientes" mientras……………

_Una energía corre por mi cuerpo… ¿Qué es esto?........ estas en tu propio subconsciente… _¿ah?... inuyasha miro a su alrededor… todo el lugar estaba desierto… a su alrededor se sumía la oscuridad… escucho una voz conocida para el… _¿Quién eres?... llevo su mano a su boca… de esta solo había salido un leve susurro… _yo soy tu… y tu eres yo… siempre estoy contigo… se que es aquello que hay en tu interior… lo que sientes… lo que amas… y lo que padeces… _entonces revélate!!! __No puedo hacerlo… aun no es el momento… la voz era profunda y hermosa… a inuyasha le pareció la voz de una mujer… _

Un olor exquisito lleno el ambiente… a su mente llegaron imágenes que no había presenciado… vio muchas personas reunidas… ninguna decía nada… a lo lejos un destello de luz lo cegó por unos instantes… cuando bajó su brazo al disminuir la luz, pudo ver unas grandes alas blancas… _era un ángel… el mas precioso ángel que hubiese podido ver… aunque parecía creer que el primero… su cabello era largo oscuro como la noche… su silueta era delicada y parecía de mujer… inuyasha trató de acercarse mas pues la distancia que los separaba era demasiada…_

Sus pasos se vieron frenados cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho… a su alrededor… vio la imagen mas grotesca que pudiese imaginar…. Sus amigos… sus queridos amigos yacían exánimes en el suelo… su sangre corría por el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo… cada uno tenía heridas diferentes pero muy profundas… su dolor aumento cuando se movió, y notó que el también tenía una herida a un costado… 

Sentía su sangre hervir por dentro de sus venas… y sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que vio en ese instante se cerraron con fuerza al pensarse traicionado… kagome… su querida kagome… yacía sentada a lo lejos… en un majestuoso trono hecho de cristal… llevaba un vestido que anteriormente pareció ser blanco… pues ahora…. De un carmesí triste se tenía… el bello rostro de su amada caía hacia un lado… La sombra de lágrimas se dibujaban como un mapa entrelazándose… kagome!!!! A lo que sus piernas le dieron corrió hacia ella… las ataduras de espinas que consumían su piel fueron rotas por sus garras…  

Kagome!!!.... kagome…. No… por favor… no… dime que estas bien kagome… despierta por favor…!!! Lagrimas bañaban ahora su  propio rostro…. Aferró con mas fuerza el cuerpo exánime e inconsciente de su amada a el y este se desvaneció… sintió su cuerpo caer pesadamente…

Ahora estaba en un prado… todo a su alrededor se llenaba con las mas bellas flores de todos los tipos colores y aromas….sobre la sepultura nocturna brillaba la mas hermosa luna llena que hubiese visto antes… a lo lejos… distinguió de nuevo las majestuosas alas blancas… estas reflejaban el destello de la luna y un tenue rubor plateado las adornaba… _ven…  la mano del ángel entrelazada en sedas blancas y plateadas se extendió hacia el… _

_Ven… ven inuyasha… no tengas miedo… _pudo distinguir una sonrisa en el rostro del ángel aunque aun no distinguía claramente como era ya que un manto cubría su rostro y su cuerpo que posaba tranquilo, sentado en la hierba fresca……se acercó lentamente… hasta que estuvieron a una distancia moderada pero que seguía sin permitirle conocer su identidad… ¿Quién eres?.... inuyasha fue el primero en articular palabra… _¿Yo?.. Solo….. Soy la luz… la oscuridad… la vida y la muerte, la sabiduría, y la fe, el amor y la amistad, el valor y la fuerza y la justicia de este mundo… soy el todo y la nada… y ahora te encuentras en mi espacio… _.¿Qué haces aquí?........_ Inuyasha estaba confundido y la primera pregunta que se formuló en su mente fue esa… _

_Estoy aquí… porque así debe ser… dime una cosa… ¿quieres protegerla no es así?... quieres proteger tu mas valiosa posesión por sobre todas las cosas… _por supuesto que si!!! Jamás permitiría… que algo le pasara a kagome… o……………………………………… a colmillo de acero… 

El ángel solo se limitó a sonreír… _esa es la razón inuyasha… yo estoy aquí… porque tu quieres proteger a la sacerdotisa kagome… sigo sin entender… dijo el comenzando a perder la paciencia… _verás… el principio del fin esta muy próximo… los Ángeles de la misericordia y el poderío  han tomado caminos equívocos… no se si te lo hayan dicho… pero hay un tercer ángel… el, es el encargado de suprimir ese mal… _¿Quiénes son esos Ángeles, y el tercero?... __los Ángeles son sherchel, capaz de manipular las sombras y las ilusiones, y Archiel el ángel con la capacidad de controlar los elementos y las armas… _

Pero si ellos son los malos aquí ¡!!!!!!!!Como es posible que sean Ángeles!!!???????? _Ya te lo dije… han tomado el camino equivocado… sus almas se llenaron con un sentir ajeno… y hoy… han ido en la búsqueda de las cuatro esencias sagradas de la luz y la oscuridad para reclamar lago que no les pertenece… _el cetro sagrado… _así es inuyasha… _

_El cetro como te han dicho es un arma magnífica, la mejor sobre este universo total… ella tiene el poder de crear, y de destruir… pero…. Solo puede ser utilizado por el ser correcto… la perla de shikkon es capaz de por su pureza y maldad al mismo tiempo, despertar la energía  sagrada de este báculo sagrado… el destino ha previsto que esas almas de la perla sean ustedes… tus amigos y tu… _

Pero… para que servimos nosotros en todo esto si esta la perla… _eso es lo importante… es solo una perla… la cual contiene esas esencias… como perla es un objeto inútil para despertar el Cetro pues solo actúa como una gema común y corriente… lo necesario… son las almas… aramitama (valor), _Niguimitama_ (sabiduría), _kushimitama _(amistad) y __sakimitama (amor), __las cuatro esencias que… por designios del destino hoy residen en tu cuerpo y en los de tus amigos… pero… y kagome… _

El ángel entrecerró su mirada e inuyasha noto un deje de tristeza en su voz… _¿no te lo dijeron cierto?... _¿Qué cosa?... _para despertar el cetro son necesarias las 8 esencias tanto las de la luz como las de la oscuridad, que unifican en cuatro, y se purifican con la sangre… de un corazón puro… cuyo sentir por la vida sea majestuoso y lleno de amor… _la preocupación de inuyasha se marcó notoriamente en sus ojos dorados… 

_La anciana Mioli se los dijo… no es una casualidad que estén unidos… el destino al azar unió todas las piezas… el valor en tu ser… el amor.. En el dolido corazón de la taijita _(no se si se escribe así ^_^U al que pueda ayudarme se lo agradezco)_  la sabiduría en el monje, la amistad en el zorrito huérfano y la sangre blanca…. En la sacerdotisa… el sacrificio que se entregará para el despertar de tan valioso báculo… _

No puede…. No… no es… no puede ser posible!!! Kagome… no… no… no!!!! Inuyasha se sujetaba con ambas manos la cabeza…… debe… debe haber una forma de evitar que ella tenga que sacrificarse solo por capricho de esos inútiles!!!! _Si la hay…. Pero es muy dolorosa… y puede llegar a ser peligrosa…….. _

Dime cual!!! Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea!!!!!!!! _………. El sacrificio que se entrega debe ser el elegido pro el espejo de la ilusión de Sherchel, que será atado por la fuerza de Archiel al montículo de la luz… su sangre se derramará gota a gota, hasta que toque la primera piedra de la Isla contigua a la de la muerte… la isla de la Vida donde yace el cetro… pero… si por error la persona sacrificada… no es la correcta…. Un gran desequilibrio que generará, las cuatro esencias se unificaran en una sola que destruirá todo a su paso dejando no más que desolación… dolor…. Muerte………………………._

Quieres decir que… _pudo hacer algo para ayudarte…. Pero  como mi magia en estos momentos esta débil no será sino momentáneo… ¿Qué piensas hacer?... __sabes la herida que tiene kagome?.... pues esa herida que la cause yo… y antes de que vallas a decir nada… lo hice porque sé que tu ibas a aceptar… ¿aceptar?.... _así es… puedo trasladar sus almas al cuerpo del otro… pero para ello debo unirlos en la misma sangre… y sentir… __

_La herida no es corpórea… es mental… la sangre que ustedes ven no es reflejo de la herida que yo le propine, sino del veneno de Isis… la sacerdotisa mioli al parecer le dio el antídoto… pero……. Kagome había absorbido ya mucho veneno, este se coló en su cuerpo y quedaron pequeñas partículas… me he de imaginar que esta expulsando el veneno hacia el exterior por medio de una herida física y por ello esta sangrando…_

Pero… y… ¿que le ocurrió en el bosque…? _Congele su mente y alma… para poder conectarlas luego con las tuyas…. Ves esto?.... _la mano que había permanecido cerrada y recostada en el rostro del locutor de inuyasha se abrió, de esta salió una halo de luz blanco… eso… ¿eso es el alma de kagome?, el ángel solo asintió…. _Solo es su alma… y su cuerpo solo se limitó a transformarse en una nave vacía… te propongo algo… mi misión es evitar a toda costa que Mirckiel Miugen despierte y menos aun tome posesión del Cetro… y……._

_Se supone que ustedes los seres comunes no deben tener conocimiento previo del futuro pero….. esto es necesario… ¿a que te refieres?... __yo… como ser sobrenatural, tengo la capacidad de al igual que sherchel… ver el futuro… y estando inmersa en mi propia visión, he logrado captar un hecho que ocurrirá… la próxima luna nueva… de las sombras, vendrá el Guardián del norte… _

_Este se le veía indefenso oculto tras el palacio de su nuevo amo… pero para este entonces… su máximo poder habrá despertado… vendrá bajo la orden de su señor en busca del alma blanca…. Muertes habrán, lagrimas se derramaran… pero sin importarle el dolor y la desesperación, las espadas del fuego refulgirán en la noche y quemaran todo lo que este en su paso impidiéndole su misión… _

Eso no lo pienso permitir!!!!! Inuyasha mostraba decisión en su mirada… se acercó al cuerpo de kagome que mostraba débil, y rodeado con varias vendas que ahora detenían en flujo de sangre… pero…. En su voz se noto un deje de preocupación… _¿Qué ocurre?.... _si quieren llevarse a kagome… y tu extrajiste su alma de su cuerpo… y… según lo que me dijiste quieres conectarla al mío…. Quiere decir que……_pienso cambiarlos de cuerpo… pero solo su alma… _

*/////*…. A inuyasha se le subieron los colores cuando el ángel que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el suelo le dijo esto…… pe… pe.. Pero entonces ¿yo estaré en SU cuerpo?... co… co… como una mujer??????????????????????... _solo con la apariencia de una… pues tu alma y pensamientos serán los que ocupen el cuerpo de la que ahora es kagome higurashi… es solo una opción que te estoy brindando… si quieres puedes dejar las cosas tal como están,… y esperar que mañana, precisamente que es la noche de luna llena, venga el segundo guardián, para ser especifica, Michijitse del fuego… venga y se lleve la sacerdotisa… luego al pasar del tiempo puedan ser días, tal vez semanas o meses vengan por ustedes ya que pudieron despertar todos los guardianes de las esencias oscuras, y realicen en sacrificio…_

…………………………………… inuyasha guardó silencio por un instante….. Pero…. Como se que puedo confiare en ti?... digo… solo nos trajiste aquí… es mas… donde están mis amigos… sango miroku… y como es que tu sabes tantas cosas?... que se que no eres el enemigo…? Y que quieres tendernos una trampa?.... 

_En eso tienes mucha razón… - se puso de pie…- __pero…. No tienes otra opción… si quieres confiar en mi… puedes hacerlo… todas las cosas que se es porque debo saberlas… tus amigos… están bien… pero no debo inmiscuirlos en esto, pues mas adelante.. Ellos mismos tendrán muchas pruebas que afrontar y solo podrán superarla juntos, sin que yo me inmiscuya. _

_Si te estoy ayudando no es por ti… es por ella… realmente no se merece lo que en un futuro pueda llegar a vivir… y…. no soy el enemigo… pues con todo y esto… tu aun… no tienes una clara idea de quien es tu enemigo… tal vez… puede que seas tu mismo… y no lo sepas… ¿no habías pensado en eso cierto?. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto (a) a marcharse…. Espera!!!!!!! Acepto…_

_Entonces será esa tu decisión… ¿asumirás las consecuencias? ­- Dijo mirándolo de reojo -  por supuesto que si!!! Yo haré lo que este en mis manos!!! No permitiré que  nada malo le suceda… dijo mirando el rubor común en las mejillas de kagome en donde un cabello recién apartado por inuyasha adornaba su enmarcado rostro de dulzura. El ángel ya caminaba en dirección opuesta a inuyasha… _solo deberás prometer una cosa por el amor que le tienes a esta mujer… _si… ¿que cosa? __No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de mi existencia o de que estuviste aquí hablando conmigo…_

Inuyasha comenzó a ser envuelto nuevamente en una bruma negra junto a kagome que yacía dormida profundamente en sus brazos… espera un momento… pero… quiero saber una cosa… ya que no me permitiste ver tu verdadero rostro…al menos dime…. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El ángel solo se limitó una vez más a mirarle de reojo… _Inshiel…. Mi nombre es Inshiel, ángel de la luz y el sacrificio…_

**************************************************         

Pues……. Creo que ya tienes clara cual será tu misión ¿no es así? – El hombre de vestimentas finas y mirada profunda azul, dirigía su juicio al que ahora era su guardián…- se que es mucho pedir pero creo que mañana mismo estarás allá… 

Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero a pesar de que puedo moverme con gran facilidad por la tierra y el aire…. Sobre todo el segundo… creo que se me será imposible llegar al tiempo que usted estima… mi señor… tu atrevimiento es disculpa, Michijitse, y no… no estoy sobreestimando el tiempo… pues llegarás al lugar acordado por otro medio... – el sonido de dedos al chascarse retumbo en la engalanada sala del trono – y unas grandes puertas de las numerosas que allí habían, se abrieron produciendo un leve chillido… 

Tras esto se puso ver una gruesa capa de humo… este producía un olor adormecerte, y Michijitse lo reconoció al instante… de su espalda surgieron dos majestuosas alas rojas como la sangre que enseguida batieron el aroma penetrante de la sala… Isis deja de andar con tus bromas de mal gusto… dijo el guardián de mala gana… mi señor – dijo mirando de reojo al lord – no pretenderá usted que sea Isis quien montada en esa cosa (dirigió un reojo al dragón dorado) me lleve mas rápido… puedo en ese caso utilizar mis alas… 

No…. Michijitse…. Quien te ha dicho semejante cosa…. Isis… - el lord, miró con cierto deje de ternura su primer guardián… - serías tan amable de esperarme en la sala contigua…? Enseguida iré a ajustar nuestras cuentas…. –dijo esta última frase arrastrando un poco las palabras y con cierto sarcasmo… provocando que se reflejara en la cara del segundo interlocutor cierta molestia imaginándose que serian esas cuentas… - ¿ocurre algo Michijitse… ? No… no ocurre nada mi señor…  

Isis ya se había retirado tal como había aparecido con su majestuoso dragón llevado en la mano como si fuera cualquier perro que estuviese paseando… Michijitse inmediatamente se inclinó ante la persona que entró seguida de una comitiva de doncellas, una mujer de bellos ojos azules celestes, con una larguísima cabellera negra con leves destellos plateados, que bailaba al son de sus movimientos breves y delicados… el ángel de la ilusión Sherchel había entrado en la sala real del trono… 

Las doncellas se colocaron repentinamente en sus posiciones debidamente organizadas cuando la Doncella mayor se sentó en el trono que yacía a un lado del de su hermano… ¿se lo dijiste?.... el sonido susurrante y hermoso que salio de sus labios siguió un leve saludo de la cabeza al ver la reverencia del guardián… si… si sherchel… precisamente de eso hablábamos ahora… 

Bien… entonces creo que… a partir de aquí continuaré yo… puedes marcharte si lo deseas hermano… a fin de cuentas – dijo cuando noto la mirada reprensiva de su hermano ante el atrevimiento mencionado por su hermana (una doncella de palacio futura reina si en el caso se diera, y su hermano no se convertía en rey del Sur, quedarse a solas con un simple guardián de la corte). – las doncellas están aquí… ah… esta bien sherchel… luego que termines de hablar con el señor aquí presente necesito que mas tarde si quieres al atardecer vallas en mi búsqueda… aun necesitamos hablar… y ya sabes de que… - dijo en tono cortante, y poniéndose en pie. – permiso señor, señoritas… y tras el se cerraron las puertas que daban a uno de los vestíbulos del gran palacio…

_Entonces… mi hermano ya te ha dado las instrucciones,. Y por lo que me indica mi sentido de la percepción esperas saber como iras hasta las tierras lejanas que están en oriente… el guardián solo asintió… _veras Michijitse… no se si hayan hablado contigo, o lo conozcas, pero yo tengo la capacidad de utilizar poderes sobrenaturales al igual que mi hermano,. Isis o tu… y entre esos poderes figura esto… _la delicada mano de sherchel señaló una figura brumosa que lentamente fue tomando forma, sobre la mesa mas cercana Michijitse se tapó los ojos cuando el reflejo de la luz le dio de lleno al objeto y le dio a el en la cara segándolo por instantes…_

Un majestuoso espejo totalmente en plata surgió sobre la mesa… su forma redonda era enmarcada por diferentes signos complejos y sobre el en la parte superior unas letras chinas que por lo que Michijitse pudo leer decían ángel de la misericordia, ángel de la oscuridad, estrella de la noche que brillara en la ilusión… _este… es el espejo Dialumniquer, gracias a el puedo desarrollar mi mejor habilidad, crear ilusiones que pueden llegar a ser reales si su núcleo muere; puedo ver la luz que me muestra el futuro incierto y complejo, tiene poderes ocultos… y… por el puedo transportar hasta mil ejércitos de manera silenciosa e indetectable… ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?.... el guardián poso su mirada en el ángel, su majestuosa figura se enmarcaba en un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo y ligero hacia la parte inferior, tenía numerosas capas de sedas plateadas y blancas que le daban un efecto vaporoso al mas mínimo movimiento de su dueña… sus mangas largas de corte chino llegaban casi a sus rodillas, y sus zapatillas blancas le daban ese toque de ángel que no podían arrebatarle a pesar de que fuese una mujer por dentro fría y algunas veces despiadada…_

Dirigió luego su mirada al espejo… a cada lado tenia dos aros de plata por donde su dueña lo sujetaba con firmeza estos se adornaban con borlas hechas de los finos cabellos de una sacerdotisa ya muerta… al parecer la madre de la misma sherchel… salió luego de su ensimismamiento y sintió levemente con la cabeza… bien… dijo sherchel de manera tranquila… entonces prepara tus cosas… esta noche te enviaré allá, además deberé ir contigo pero a las tierras será del occidente… yo también tengo asuntos que atender con su lord… 

………………….Continuara……………………..

N/a: si… se que he dejado este Cáp. MUY inconcluso… pero debido a los reviews recibidos me parece "injusto" retenerlo mas tiempo en mi comp. Sin nada mas que pueda agregarle (bueno si puedo pero no se me ocurre)… 

Para el próximo Cáp. Muchas sorpresas… y he aquí una preguntita para ustedes :

¿Quién creen que es el ángel Inshiel?... 

para aquella persona que de la respuesta mas acertada abra un premio… sobre el premio les diré mas adelante si hay interés en el "concurso"… espero sus reviews y si desean participar… no daré opciones pues puede ser CUALQUIER PERSONA DE LA HISTORIA (si se que dije q era mujer, pero esto siempre hay una forma de modificar….)… y repito aquella respuesta mas original y acercada tendrá un premio especial referente a la historia ^_^ arriba como ya abran visto están mis agradecimientos especiales…. Hasta el próximo capi ^_^!!!! Cuídense….


	5. NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTIIIIISIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En el Cáp. 4 hasta ahora el ultimo; deje citado en mis notas de autora el concurso que ahora se encuentra en realización… dado recomendaciones que recibí de un allegado muy cercano… he decidido colocar una pequeña ayudadita en cuanto al concurso q de aquí en adelante llevara ciertas bases…

He recibido ya varias posibles respuestas a quien podría ser el tercer ángel… algunas PUEDEN -no digo  ni que si ni que no- estén correctas otras no… pero helo aquí la nueva formula: 

Tras leer los primeros cuatro caps de esta propia serie… he elaborado una pregunta que a lo largo del fic puede llegar a crear controversia… el concurso estará abierto hasta el antepenúltimo o penúltimo capitulo que es donde será revelada la respuesta… cuidado si no antes!!! (Me gusta dar sorpresas ^_^)…. En el capitulo número 4 inuyasha tiene una conversación con un ser desconocido para el… que la sacerdotisa mioli llega a mencionar en el capitulo 3… el nombre de este ser es Inshiel… y el como ya sabrán el tercer ángel… la pregunta elaborada para el concurso era: 

- ¿Quién creen que era el ángel Inshiel?...

Pues ahora esta pregunta será modificada para agregarle suspensito a la cosa…: 

- ¿quien puede ser el ángel Inshiel? Justifica tu respuesta 

- entre las opciones están:

- inuyasha, kagome, sango, miroku… (nooo creo q muy pervertido… pero nunca se sabe…. ^_^) shippo, la fallecida kikyo (hay maneras de que pueda llegar a aparecer en el fic), kaede, naraku, kagura, kanna, kouga, sesshomaru, Rin, o…… Mioli… 

- el hecho de que pida justificación de respuesta es que no solo será acertar la verdadera identidad… sino tener en cuenta ¿Por qué? Puede ser esa persona... recuerden que cada ángel tiene una serie de características que lo diferencian del otro estas características ayudaran al mas ingenioso a dar con la respuesta… por tanto aquella persona que de con la Identidad de Inshiel y me de la justificación mas original de porque piensa que es el o ella será el ganador o ganadora… 

Ahora sin molestarlos mas… espero pronto sus ideas… dejen volar esas imaginaciones… y recuerden que aquellas personas que antes habían puesto su posible respuesta solo deben anexarle el justificativo… algo que haga coherente el hecho de que sea el o ella… ah!! Y como dije en el Cáp. Anterior PUEDE SER CUALQUIERA!!! ^_^ 

Hasta la próxima!!! Cáp. 5 en algunos días!!!


	6. Alma de sacerdotisa

Capitulo 5: 

Alma de sacerdotisa

Mis agradecimientos a mucha gente!!! ^_^ por lo que veo ha sido mayor el interés por el concurso en fanfiction que en hispa… pero bueno… lo importante es que se hayan animado!!! ^_^ hasta ahora solo una persona ha cumplido los requisitos que agregue en el aviso que hay por capitulo 5… ah y se me olvido decirles que pueden botar cuantas veces quieran.. Bien sea en un mail a mi correo o en un review… 

Agradecimientos a: 

Kitty_chan: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia!!!! ^_^gracias por tu review y por concursar… tu respuesta ya esta siendo procesada… 

KATHY: que bueno que ya pudiste dejarme un review!!! ^_^ espero mi historia continúe siendo de tu agrado!!!.... y espero que te animes y concurses. 

Hathor3: hola!!!! Muchísimas gracias a tu review!! Y por animarte a participar… aunque es loca tu idea… uno nunca sabe…. Jijiji ^_^ (muy pronto tal vez lo verán) 

Cayce jurgen: holaaaaa!!!! Amiguita!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!!! Espero pronto te animes y escribas el tuyo… no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy esperándolo!!!....y si… me subiste mucho el ego!!! ^_^ espero pronto leas los demás caps!!! 

Magdaria_sayo: muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!! De verdad no se como podría seguir mi fic sin el apoyo de personas como tu!!! Muchísimas gracias!!! Ah!! Y en cuanto a lo que cite por allá arriba… esa única persona que ha cumplido con los "nuevos" requisitos has sido tu… espero continúe gustándome tu historia… ah!! Y por cierto la tuya esta muy buena!!! No he podido dejarte review… pero prometo que pronto lo haré… 

Ropna: muchas gracias por el review y por animarte a concursar!!! Aquí hay una actualización!!! ^_^ 

Vivi: bien!!! Ya son dos reviews!!! Me alegra te guste mi historia… ah!! En este capi hay mas escenas de kagome con inu y…… ^_^ (mejor léelo y veras) 

Y sin más preámbulos el capitulo 5: 

_Alma de sacerdotisa:_

Su mirada, se perdía triste en las estrellas de esa noche… la pequeña ventana de la cabaña le daba un leve reflejo de la espectacular lluvia de astros que había esa noche… inconscientemente se puso en pie… su cuerpo se estremeció levemente cuando sintió una punzada en un costado y notó que estaba sujeto a numerosas vendas… 

Algo había escuchado en una conversación de Mioli y kaede mientras sango las ayudaba a cambiarla y a ponerle vendas nuevas hace buen rato… entre la conversación y el ajetreo que oía afuera había vuelto a dormir… pero…. _Ese sueño…. _

Se recargó un poco en la pared mientras a tientas salía de la oscura cabaña… iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que venía de afuera… no podía sacarlo de su cabeza… había visto a un ser majestuoso con alas blancas… hablando con ¿inuyasha?.... al parecer ellos no se habían percatado pero… ella en cierta forma había sido llevada a ese lugar… 

Entonces… _hay un tercer ángel… _se llevo una mano al mentón pensativa… _¿Por qué Mioli no nos habrá contado nada de el o ella?... será que…. Algo abrupto la saco de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien la observaba… se giró bruscamente y no había nadie… ah… una mano en su costado le indico que sangraba un poco de nuevo… el dolor era muy agudo… _

Sintió su cuerpo marearse… y de manera inconsciente comenzó a caminar sin rumbo definido… 

*********************************            

Esta muy débil señora…. ¿se encuentra bien? Si, si, si joven… tranquilo que es solo un leve mareo… miroku y sango se vieron aludidos… la anciana Mioli se veía mas débil de lo normal… de ves en cuando su respiración se aceleraba mucho como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo… 

Y lo mas extraño fue cuando hace algunas horas había salido de la cabaña con una excusa de lo mas inusual en una anciana como ella que además era una sacerdotisa… había regresado muy cansada y kaede preocupada le había preguntado que si había utilizado su magia mas de lo normal… pues a su alta edad usar la magia de sacerdotisa para hacer grandes esfuerzos suele consumir mucho la energía tanto vital como corporal… 

Oiga… mioli levantó la vista del libro que captaba su atención para ver por unos instantes a miroku, quisiera saber una cosa… dime joven… el silencio en la sala se hizo incomodo mientras la tetera humeaba en el fuego… usted nos dijo que son dos Ángeles los que desean el cetro…  que estos fueron contaminados por deseos impuros… pero… 

Si nosotros evitamos que el cetro reviva… solo evitaremos el posible mal… pero…. El semblante de mioli se endureció… _demonios!!!... ese monje al parecer es demasiado astuto… será que ya lo noto?.... gracias a su suerte en el rostro de mioli no se reflejo lo que momentos antes rondo su cabeza… pero… si los detenemos y ellos siguen con vida… ¿de qué servirá el que hagamos lo que se supone deberemos en su momento dado hacer?... no debería haber alguien que los purificara o detuviera…. Como por ejemplo…. _Una sacerdotisa…. __

El libro de Mioli cayo de las manos de este cuando el leve susurro de miroku fue interrumpido por un fuerte y agudo grito…. Es shippo!!!! Sango se levanto y de dos zancadas cruzo la cabaña con su boomerang en mano… tras ella… salió miroku… no sin antes dirigirle una mirada recelosa a Mioli que recogía el libro con su aparente tranquilidad de siempre….

*****************************************    

La rama del árbol que lo cobijaba en cierta forma se estremeció con el viento que corría en esos instantes… era una noche fría a pesar de ser verano…. Por su mente corrían como en carrusel los acontecimientos que había vivido hace unos instantes… había conocido a un ser alado… para ser mas específico un _ángel…_

tenia el cabello largo como ella… sus largas alas blancas refulgían con la luz de la luna… le había dicho una serie de cosas que no eran mentiras… pero otras que… sinceramente no le dejaban por los momentos respirar en paz… ¿Cómo era posible que solo por la sucia idea de algunos… alguien como kagome…. SU kagome tuviera que sacrificarse?.... 

No lo permitiría… no de nuevo!!!! Ya kikyo se había sacrificado una vez por los deseos y estúpidos caprichos del maldito de naraku… no permitiría que la historia se repitiera… y menos…. Sus ojos se apretaron mientras dejaba de ver… cuando esa visión que lo atormentaba bailaba en su cabeza sin causarle ninguna gracia…. 

****************Flash back****************  

Un olor exquisito lleno el ambiente… a su mente llegaron imágenes que no había presenciado… vio muchas personas reunidas… ninguna decía nada… a lo lejos un destello de luz lo cegó por unos instantes… cuando bajó su brazo al disminuir la luz, pudo ver unas grandes alas blancas… _era un ángel… el mas precioso ángel que hubiese podido ver… aunque parecía creer que el primero… su cabello era largo oscuro como la noche… su silueta era delicada y parecía de mujer… inuyasha trató de acercarse mas pues la distancia que los separaba era demasiada…_

Sus pasos se vieron frenados cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho… a su alrededor… vio la imagen mas grotesca que pudiese imaginar…. Sus amigos… sus queridos amigos yacían exánimes en el suelo… su sangre corría por el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo… cada uno tenía heridas diferentes pero muy profundas… su dolor aumento cuando se movió, y notó que el también tenía una herida a un costado… 

Sentía su sangre hervir por dentro de sus venas… y sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que vio en ese instante se cerraron con fuerza al pensarse traicionado… kagome… su querida kagome… yacía sentada a lo lejos… en un majestuoso trono hecho de cristal… llevaba un vestido que anteriormente pareció ser blanco… pues ahora…. De un carmesí triste se tenía… el bello rostro de su amada caía hacia un lado… La sombra de lágrimas se dibujaban como un mapa entrelazándose… kagome!!!! A lo que sus piernas le dieron corrió hacia ella… las ataduras de espinas que consumían su piel fueron rotas por sus garras…  

Kagome!!!.... kagome…. No… por favor… no… dime que estas bien kagome… despierta por favor…!!! Lagrimas bañaban ahora su  propio rostro…. Aferró con mas fuerza el cuerpo exánime e inconsciente de su amada a el y este se desvaneció… sintió su cuerpo caer pesadamente…

***************** Fin flash back******************   

Recordó de nuevo las palabras que hicieron sentir su mundo derribado por completo…. 

_Y la sangre blanca…. En la sacerdotisa… el sacrificio que se entregará para el despertar de tan valioso báculo… _

Kagome… el sacrificio….. No… eso jamás lo permitiré!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sus garras lastimaron el suelo cuando cayo pesadamente sobre este del árbol… iba a dirigirse a la cabaña donde yacía kagome cuando… 

Su cuerpo se erizo… sintió una presencia devastadora deambulando en el ambiente… ¿será posible que sea…. Naraku?.... su fino olfato detecto un olor totalmente desconocido para el… y no muy lejos de este…. El de………. Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sus piernas corrieron silenciosas a muchísima velocidad por el césped frío de esa noche… 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome… kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un claro del bosque iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, le indicó que había llegado al pozo…kagome!!!! La miko yacía recostada de este jadeando cansinamente… inuyasha noto por el sudor que corría en su rostro que había hecho un gran esfuerzo… aparto unos cabellos de su rostro…

_Inu…. Inuyasha…._ella llevó su delicada mano al rostro del hanyou… el solo dejo acariciar su rostro mientras correspondía a la caricia tomando la mano de kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí?.... sabes que es muy peligroso… puso haberte pasado algo!!! _Yo…. No lo se… solo noté mi cuerpo trasladarse aquí… pero es muy peligroso mira. Tu…… __shhhh….. Ella llevó un dedo a sus labios… _

Eso no importa…. Solo… estas conmigo… aquí y ya…. Ella se aferró a el que la había estado sosteniendo con delicadeza arrodillado junto a ella en el pozo… su sonrisa se acentuó cuando deposito en sus labios un dulce beso… ella con ternura lo correspondió mientras su mano corría por su mejilla delicadamente… 

El beso terminó en un abrazo de amor, inuyasha luego con ternura le sonreía a kagome… mientras ella jugaba con su cabello y uno se perdía en la mirada del otro… 

***********************    

Excelencia… ¿Dónde cree que pueda estar shippo?... sango caminaba tranquila en busca del monje que ahora era su prometido… el rubor  en sus mejillas no ocultaba la vergüenza que tenia… ella aun no comprendía porque le había dado el sí aquel entonces que kagome se fue por seis meses… 

Tal vez le di mas opinión a mi corazón que a la razón… sango se repetía esa frase cada vez que veía a miroku y recordaba su "compromiso"… sango…. Miroku se había quedado en el camino y estaba muy serio… ¿qu…. Que sucede?......se acerco al monje y si su rostro había estado sonrojado, se puso mas que una cereza cuando miroku la atrajo con fuerza hacia si y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos… 

Sango…. Estoy comenzando a pensar que aceptaste el compromiso de nosotros pues te sentiste acorralada… ¿estas segura de lo que sientes por mi?... me refiero… estas seguro que quieres ser mi mujer…. ¿Y tener a mis hijos en el futuro?, esto se convirtió en un leve susurro en el oído de sango… miroku la apretaba contra si y ambos sentían el acelerado corazón del otro latir… yo… excelencia.. Este… bueno… es que… miroku apretó los puños y la libero de sus fuertes brazos… 

Yo no pienso presionarte a nada sango… se puso despaldas a ella… creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo… así… ambos podremos pensar bien las cosas… miroku se retiro despacio dejando a sango sola en los limites del bosque… soy una estúpida!!!   

Cayo al piso… como… como pude dudarlo tanto!!!  Por supuesto… por supuesto que quiero ser su esposa!!! Por supuesto que lo quiero!!! Y no me perdonaría que a el también le pasara algo… se llevo una mano al pecho y una discreta pero amarga lagrima recorrió su blanco y hermoso rostro… 

***************************************  

Detuvo su lectura y dubitativamente en la mecedora comenzó a balancearse… mientras muchos recuerdos llegaban a ella en un mar…. Vio aquellos seres… eran tan bellos… luego recordó ese amor tan grande que sentía por el… tan grande que le obsequio lo que nadie pudo imaginar… luego… estuvo la traición… fue traicionada por su propia amiga… la que mas tarde se vio condenada a si misma por ese amor prohibido… 

Luego se vio a si misma… hace muchos, muchísimos años cuando fue desterrada del que fue por herencia y mucho tiempo su hogar… se miró en un espejo que había al fondo de la habitación  en la pequeña cabaña… su rostro… ya no era el mismo… su cabello… ya no era largo… ni hermoso… había perdido ese brillo que lo caracterizaba… el negro plomo fue superado por las señas de la vejez… miles de canas eran ahora lo que ella llevaba como cabellera… 

Cuan diferentes habrían sido las cosas de no haber sido por la ambición de unos pocos… ¿a que punto llegarían esta vez los hechos?... el tercer ángel ya había tenido contacto con inuyasha… no sin costarle mucha energía… esta vez ocurriría su despertar… o simplemente cometerían un error… la estera que trataba como puerta se movió al son de la brisa que corrió en ese instante… Mioli, siguió sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos… en su profundo y oscuro mar de recuerdos… _¿llegarían a descubrirla?... _

*************************************************   

Mi señor… una mujer vestida con kimono de varios estampados que llevaba un abanico en el cinto llegó a rendirle las noticias de su viaje a su amo… 

¿Que sucede kagura?.... el demonio naraku fastidiado miro de reojo a su extensión… son ciertos los rumores… el lord de las tierras del sur ha retornado… pero… solo ha podido tomar posesión de las islas mas importantes… al parecer el resto de las tierras no están en su cometido… 

ya veo… y ¿Qué mas pudiste averiguar?... pues… que el lord tiene una hermana… al parecer ambos son monstruos pero son diferentes… ¿diferentes?... ¿a que te refieres kagura?... pues… tienen una capacidad mucho mas grande que un monstruo cualquiera… y no solo eso… al parecer han logrado despertar dos de los guardianes sagrados… 

Y van tras los otros dos… kagura guardó silencio un momento… y… su cometido es… _¿se lo digo..?.... ¿será que se lo tomará en serio o solo en broma…?... _cual es su cometido… dijo naraku perdiendo la paciencia… pues… según lo que escuche… van a reunir las dos perlas… la shikkon no tama de la luz y la de la oscuridad… y con las perlas llamar las ocho esencias… estas se unirán en cuatro y serán purificadas con un sacrificio… todo esto al parecer es para despertar un cetro… 

El cetro sagrado!!!!!???? Naraku se sobresalto… había oído leyendas de el… pero creía que solo eran eso… leyendas… así es mi señor… dicen que para lograr esto se necesitan de las dos perlas y… para formar la negra se necesitan de los cuatro guardianes… que tienen las esencias oscuras de la perla… pero… kagura se detuvo nuevamente y su mirada se noto evaluadora en naraku…

Si necesitan ambas… ¿Cómo obtendrán la segunda?... es decir la perla que usted tiene señor… no lo se kagura… naraku dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la oscura habitación, tal vez… pueda que les ayude… su mirada se ensombreció mientras una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en su esquelético y pálido rostro… 

**********************************             

Una sombra miraba el horizonte sobre un árbol del bosque… el viento estremecía su larga capa roja sangre… su hermosa y tierna y profunda mirada entre verde y ámbar recorría los alrededores mientras recordaba lo que su señora le hubiese dicho hace algunas horas 

*************** Flash back ****************  

Todo estaba listo ya para la partida… el esperaba aburrido en la sala del espejo… todo el amplio salón estaba cubierto de numerosas sedas que lo separaban en capas… al fondo tenia unas escaleras de mármol blanco que daban al río que caía en el mar… el agua clara y hermosa reflejaba las estrellas nocturnas… el frío de esa noche lo estremeció levemente… 

Miró al cielo claro, gracias a que el salón no tenia techo sino una leve seda blanca que se agitaba con la brisa fría… la cual dejaba todo destello de luz pasar a la sala… en el agua a lo lejos pequeñas ninfas jugaban de un lado a otro mientras reían y se lanzaban agua… el esbozo una leve sonrisa…

hace tanto tiempo que no se divertía… su vida antes de dormir se había limitado a consumir vidas, y llenar de riquezas a su antiguo señor… ahora… había despertado como una de las esencias de la perla oscura… esperaba que Sherchel llegara… había quedado con encontrarse con el a esa hora en ese salón… 

Muchas veces… se preguntaba… si al representar el valor…tendría el suficiente para cumplir sus sueños… se puso en pie… _¿Cómo será el ángel Inshiel?.... según algunas escrituras que he podido ver en la biblioteca de este amplio palacio… son tres lo Ángeles sagrados que pudieron descender del cielo… los señores que hoy día son mis amos… pero… hay otro… el ángel Inshiel… ángel del sacrificio…._

_Era muy hermoso… _Michijitse se sobresaltó… había estado paseando por la sala hablando en voz baja para si mismo… pero la voz que había interrumpido su conversación personal era de…. _Isis… demonios!!! No hagas eso!!!..._ el guardián se puso de espaldas cuando la curvilínea figura de la guardiana de las aguas salía de esta… ¿Qué sucede Michijitse?... jajaja… cualquiera juraría que estoy desnuda o algo por el estilo… dijo la mujer acercándose a el con una voz seductora y a la vez divertida… 

¿Qué haces aquí Isis?... pues tontito… lo mismo que tu… la señora sherchel me dijo que viniera… yo también tengo asuntos pendientes… y ella gentilmente me trasportará en su espejo… dado que mi querido dragón esta fatigado por el largo viaje que tuve que realizar en busca de los fragmentos que tenia la miko que será el sacrificio… 

Ya veo… pero… ¿Cómo sabes tu que el tercer ángel era hermoso?... Michijitse miro la aludida con un deje de misterio… mientras que Isis se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa pícara… claro que la conozco… hace muchos años… cuando el señor Mirckiel era el rey de todo esto… la señora que tomo por esposa…. Ella representaba el tercer ángel… ¿te refieres a la madre de Sherchel y Archiel?.... 

así es… pero… tras algunos años… ella se marchó de aquí… cuando los niños eran muy pequeños… y mas nunca se volvió a saber nada de ella… ya veo… ambos guardianes volvieron la vista cuando la puerta rechinó y tras ella vieron a Sherchel cubierta con un largo manto y llevando un vestido azul…

Bien… hora de irnos… dijo en modo breve y cortante… 

****************** Fin flash back**************** 

Su misión… era estar allí hasta que la sacerdotisa fuese ya necesaria… y tuviese que como sea…._ Llevársela…. _

Justo en ese instante, su cabello castaño se agito… mientras veía la susodicha persona venir en brazos del hanyou inuyasha…..

****************************************************  

Inuyasha… kagome iba a medio dormir… pero un recuerdo paso rápido por su mente… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?... kagome se aferro mas a su espalda (la de inuyasha….) mientras esperaba una respuesta… por supuesto… ¿Qué deseas preguntarme kagome?... el tono del hanyou era dulce…

¿Por qué no te molestaste conmigo… si por mi culpa la guardiana Isis se llevo los fragmentos?... inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente… ¿Cómo demonios preguntas eso kagome?... por supuesto que no me moleste porque es mas importante para mi tu salud!!! En ese momento corrías mucho peligro… es mas… de haber sabido que tendrías esa herida por mi ineptitud… no te habría dejado un momento sola… además… ya no se… que es realmente lo que deba o quiera hacer… kagome guardo silencio y continuó, pero… si ya no recolectaremos mas fragmentos… ¿Qué piensas hacer?... 

_Por ahora te protegeré… por sobretodos las cosas… no permitiría que nada malo te ocurriera… inuyasha dijo la ultima frase mas para si mismo que para kagome… aunque ella… logro escucharlo… ya llegamos… dijo el bajándola… el cabello de kagome que ahora se mantenía muy largo, se agitó cuando la brisa paso… _

Inuyasha por un momento perdió razón de lo que decía y… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡kikyo!!!! ¿Ah?.... kagome… volteó dudosa, y frente a frente su mirada se topo con la avergonzada de inuyasha… la había confundido con kikyo… o… veía tanto en ella su recuerdo… co….c…¿Cómo me llamaste inuyasha?... yo…. Este… bueno… es que… kagome!!!!! Inuyasha suspiro un tanto aliviado cuando sango llegó a la entrada de la cabaña…

Esta notó el ambiente tenso que había entre kagome e inuyasha y se imagino que habían peleado otra vez o algo parecido… en vista de que no podía inmiscuirse decidió ayudarles un poco… kagome amiga!! Que haces de pie!!! Vamos!!! Entra en la cabaña… tengo que revisarte el vendaje… 

Inuyasha… ¿serías tan amable de ir a la cabaña de la anciana Mioli y decirles que kagome ya se siente mejor?... ah!!! Y no sería mala idea que dado que puedes pasar por el pozo… fueras a la casa de kagome a buscarle algunas mudas de ropa y algo de comida de su época… creo que no le haría mal… dado que como no tiene ya los fragmentos no sabemos si pueda atravesar el pozo…

Eh… este… si… creo que eso haré… inuyasha se fue tambaleándose un poco distraído mientras kagome entraba en la cabaña con sango… 

*****************************************       

La tetera pequeña daba borbotones, la cabaña estaba sumida en un silencio que había predominado por largo rato… kagome solo jugaba con su cabello nerviosa y sango revisaba la tetera constantemente y avivaba el fuego como si fuera necesario para hacer una fogata muy grande. 

Kagome salio de sus pensamientos por un instante cuando… escucho leves sollozos… y su sorpresa se da cuando vio a su querida amiga… ¿llorando?.... 

*****************************************    

Mientras tanto… el silencio de la noche se veía roto cuando las puertas de un majestuoso palacio se abrían dejando entrar una misteriosa mujer… su exuberante belleza cautivaba todo por donde pasaba, mientras sus altísimos tacones la guiaban al salón principal… donde se supone vería al lord de esas tierras…. 

Tal vez muchos pensaran que por la energía que emanaba era una sacerdotisa… su largo cabello negro cubierto por un bello manto de seda plateada con finos hilos de plata real…  bailaba al son de sus pasos y sus ojos azules como el cielo hacían guiños tras el ligero pestañeo de sus rizadas protectoras oculares… lo que no sabia ella… era que tras la gran puerta de roble y mármol blanco que se abría en esos momentos… 

La esperaba una mujer… que podría cambiar su destino… y el de muchos en esa vida… la susodicha… agitó su cabellera negra cuando volteó a ver quien entraba en el salón... la miko… se disponía a encarar a La doncella de las tierras del sur……… 

Pero… ¿Qué sucedería si la sacerdotisa que todos creen no esta y el ángel se encuentran?..... 

Notas de autora: 

Bien hasta aquí el capi 5 espero les haya gustado… por supuesto espero sus reviews para ver que tal les pareció este cap y la historia en general… en el próximo Cáp.:

- eso que tanto teme inuyasha puede suceder.

- El corazón de sango llora e silencio junto a kagome… 

- Miroku comienza a sospechar la verdad…

- En el corazón de kagome inicia la confusión…

- Sherchel puede llevarse una gran sorpresa en el palacio que visita…. 

- Naraku tendrá un vuelco en sus planes cuando una visitante los arruine

No se pierdan el próximo episodio ^_^ ¡!!! 

Ah!!! Y no olviden concursar!!!! Espero sus respuesta pronto!!! Y sus reviews por supuesto… un beso y se cuidan!!!! 


	7. El fuego se enciende ¿Sera un Adiós?

Capitulo 6:

El fuego se enciende… _¿Será un adiós? _

_Cuando las confusiones intervienen… el corazón se detiene y errores que cometemos… pueden llegar a costarnos caro…_

Sango miraba con tristeza la fogata que yacía en medio de la cabaña… kagome no entendía el porque pero sango tenia mucho rato recostada en su regazo llorando tal niña pequeña por su muñeca… 

Amiga… no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que ocurre… las palabras se volvieron superfluas cuando sango se reincorporó y miró fijamente a kagome… _¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida amiga…?.... _

…… veras……hace un rato…. Venía con miroku hacia acá… buscábamos también a shippo pues pensamos que le había ocurrido algo… pero… miroku se detuvo de manera muy estrepitosa…. Y…. me hizo una pregunta… ¿Qué te pregunto miroku sango?... el… el me preguntó si estaba seguro de querer ser su futura esposa… me pregunto si estaba segura de nuestro compromiso… 

¿Y tu que le dijiste sango?.... allí esta el problema kagome… yo… yo me puse muy nerviosa… mis palabras se confundieron… comencé a tartamudear… miroku y yo estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro… y… no pude responderle nada… 

Pero… sango…!! Kagome sonaba en un tono un tanto replicante… si tú lo quieres mucho!!! Y el ha estado contigo en momentos malos y buenos… ¿porque no habrías de estar segura de querer ser su esposa? Ahí kagome!!!.... es que no lo se… 

Aun… - sango se puso muy colorada y una risita ahogada quedo en sus entrañas…-  sango!!! Que ocurre?... kagome la vio divertida y la exterminadora se dispuso a hablar tartamudeando y muy sonrojada… es que… aun cuando miroku se me acerca… o me… toma de la mano… siempre me pongo muy nerviosa… hace un rato me abrazo muy fuerte contra su cuerpo… 

Y… y… y.. Yo…. Pe… per. Perdí el sentido del tiempo… mis palabras quedaron ahogadas… su aroma varonil y sus brazos fuertes arrullándome… me hicieron temblar… mis piernas de no ser porque el me abrazaba habrían perdido el control y yo hubiera ido a dar al piso… sus ojos… sus ojos profundos y misteriosos… que me pedían una respuesta afirmativa a gritos me acorralaron… me llenaron de sensaciones inimaginables… pero… fui tan estúpida kagome!!!...

Solo…. Solo me limité a sonrojarme… y me quede en silencio… miroku se molesta porque aun cuando estoy en su presencia no me atrevo a llamarle por su nombre, sino que le esbozo el cargo que tiene como monje… y.. Y… sango guardó silencio… 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!!!!!!! Kagome había estallado en risas y sus ojos derramaban pequeñas lagrimas divertidas… la herida que tenia a un costado le escocía por el esfuerzo y ella se limitaba a sujetársela con fuerza mientras no aguantaba la risa… kagome!!!!! Sango recuperó su color normal y se mostró enfadada…

No era para que te rieras!!! Lo se… lo se… dijo kagome recuperando el sentido y limpiándose las lagrimas… es que… sango… eso es normal… no tienes porque asustarte!!!... tu crees que cuando veo a inuyasha mi estomago ¿no es apoderado por miles de mariposas? Y… cuando me abraza no me estremezco…? Y sango… tu crees que puedo mantenerme serena mirando los ojos de inuyasha?... 

A mi me ocurre lo mismo… mis sentido se encandilan… pierdo la noción del tiempo y el espacio… mi corazón late como fiera cuando solo pienso en el… pero… sabes porque ocurre eso sango?... no… no tengo la menor idea kagome…!!! Pero algunas veces puede ser desagradable pues me causa problemas!!.... jajaja… es muy simple querida amiga!!! Te sientes así… porque lo quieres… porque en tu pensar no hay más quien lo ocupe, que su bienestar y su felicidad… te sientes así… porque tu corazón… lo ha elegido para ser el ocupante de tus sueños y mas profundas ilusiones… te sientes así…. _Porque le amas…. _Sango se puso mas roja que una cereza… mientras kagome continuaba….

No te voy a decir que soy una experta en estas cosas… pues nunca he estado comprometida… pero sigue mi consejo… y el de miroku… dense un tiempo… despeja tu mente en soledad y separa las cosas que quieres de las que sueñas… pues no son las mimas… aquellas que quieres las pones en realización y luchas por ellas… pero aquellas que sueñas…

Algunas veces solo podemos esperar… y ver si se hacen realidad… kagome guardó silencio y miró su cabello mientras lo apartaba a su espalda… sango la miró confusa pues en sus ojos había un deje de tristeza…que ocurre kagome?... no… nada… solo… solo me preocupaba el hecho de que tuvieran que pelear en el futuro mientras yo tenga que esperar… 

No te preocupes por eso amiga… ya veras que todo estará bien.. Ah…. Un suspiro escapó de los labios carmín de la joven… eso espero sango… eso espero…. Aunque dentro de ella una serie de dudas se colmaban diciéndole que era lo que debía hacer o decir… mientras solo se confundía mas… _¿será que el aun…..?..... _Una pregunta espantosa se coló entre todas las demás y abrumó la joven miko que contuvo la ira que comenzó a sentir por dentro…. 

******************************************************************          

Inuyasha eres un IDIOTA!!!!!! Como demonios se te va a ocurrir confundir a kagome con kikyo!!!... entiéndelo!!! Ella decidió irse para que tú y kagome pudieran ser felices!!!!! Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro en medio del bosque hablando solo muy, pero MUY enfadado…. Acababa de cometer un error que seguro costaría caro… 

Es que solo a mi… solo a mi se me ocurre hacer semejante estupidez!!!! Muy cierto… muy cierto… alguien interrumpió a inuyasha… este se asustó levemente y cuando de las sombras surgió el pequeño shippo, solo se limitó a recibir un golpe en la cabeza por haber interrumpido a inuyasha en su "conversación personal" y por haberlo estado espiando… ¿que no te enseñaron a no espiar conversaciones ajenas?... zorrito mal educado… 

Hanyou bakka!!!!! Yo no te estaba espiando!!!! Iba a la cabaña de kagome pero estaba jugando con uno de mis trompos y este cayo al suelo y ahora no lo encuentro… pero… espera un momento!!! Porque me evades!! Que le hiciste a kagome!!! Ah??!!! Te atreviste a querer sobrepasarte con ella y no te lo permitió ah?... ya veras!! Grandísimo degenerado!!! Mitad perro!!! Si como no!!! Si pareces uno completo!!! 

Shippo ya vasta… miroku se integró a la "peculiar" conversación con un semblante que daba miedo en el… si vas a escuchar conversaciones de gente que esta loca… por lo menos hazlo bien… plummm!!!! Las aves salieron despavoridas volando cuando la abrupta caída de inuyasha estremeció el bosque… ¡¡¡¡AHÍ!!! QUE USTEDES NO TIENES OTRA COSA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE ESPIARMNE!!!!! Si… plummm!!!! Inuyasha volvió a caer cuando miroku y shippo respondieron a la vez…

Es muy deferente que tu te pares a medio bosque a hablar solo y no hablar sino gritar… nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que justamente en estos instantes en que estamos pasando tu estés teniendo una conversación con tu "yo" interno… por cierto shippo… miroku interrumpió de nuevo… hace un momento… no mas de 15 a 20 minutos tu diste un grito?... como si estuvieras pidiendo ayuda?... 

Ahí no… el zorrito bufó fastidiado y se sentó en una roca… definitivamente el amor pone a la gente loca… inuyasha habla solo… miroku me oye gritando cuando solo estaba jugando con los niños de la aldea… sango se la pasa llorando… los ojos de miroku se dilataron con asombro… y kagome… no hablemos… desde que kikyo se fue se la pasa sonriendo como boba.. Y algunas veces se queda muy pensativa… 

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se entrecerraron entendiendo el porqué… algunas veces ni siendo el mas fuerte eras el mas sabio… shippo con tan corta edad solía ser muy observador y cauteloso… algunos meses hacia acá… había comenzado a madurar mucho mas… y no solo el… la mirada fija en shippo se posó luego en miroku… se había vuelto muy responsable y ya no mentía… desde que se comprometió con sango, a pesar de no perder su peculiar carácter y comportamientos era mucho mas responsable y serio…

De hecho, ya pocas veces se le veía coqueteando con otras chicas… su posición de monje la adoptaba de manera mas comprometida y era mucho mas colaborador que antes… por otro lado… ¿había el cambiado?.... no lo sabía… algunas veces se sentía vulnerable, no solía ser tan receloso y había aprendido muchas cosas… mas no podía comprender… porque… sus deseos de convertirse en un Mounstro completo.. No habían disminuidos… pues seguían allí latentes… pero si habían sido un tanto opacados… 

Opacados por el nuevo sentir de su alma… de su corazón… porque no había momento… en que no lo hiciera… en que no pensara en ella… en su bienestar y felicidad… y se preguntaba… realmente ¿podría hacerla feliz?... después de todo… ella no era de esa época… tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de decir adiós… se limitaba a no pensar en eso… pero después de todo… tarde o temprano… ella no vivía en esa época… el no era un humano completo… y… no se arriesgaría a que algo malo le sucediera… no lo permitiría jamás…. 

Es muy extraño… en el cerebro de miroku circundaban millones de ideas posibles…. Y otras imposibles… ¿Por qué nos dijo las cosas a la mitad?... se que hay algo mas… mi intuición me lo dice… y yo confío ciegamente en ella… esta aparición tan repentina de esta anciana… es muy misteriosa… sabe tanto acerca de nosotros… y nosotros tan poco de ella… además… también esta esa salida tan abrupta que tuvo… el hecho que de sepa tanto de los guardianes y todo lo relativo a los Ángeles… se que oculta algo!!! Se dijo para si mismo el houshi… 

Llegó sumamente exhausta.. Y la anciana kaede manifestó que esto solo ocurre cuando una sacerdotisa de gran edad y experiencia utiliza no solo su energía de sacerdotisa… sino su energía vital… ahora… mi pregunta es… ¿para qué?... y luego esta que manifiesta falsas apariciones y hechos… shippo no estuvo gritando… fue.. Ella… ella ocasionó esto para sacarnos de la cabaña… lógicamente quiso evadir a lo que iba a preguntarle… 

Ahí ya vasta!!! Shippo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos a inuyasha y a miroku… ustedes están aquí perdiendo tiempo… yo voy a ver como esta kagome!!!! Ahí se ven… el lobito se levanto y se fue feliz meneando la cola… 

………………………… el silencio se hizo presente…………………………  

Miroku… necesito hablar contigo… inuyasha… ¿Qué ocurre?.... ven… acompáñame… no puedo arriesgarme a que esto lo escuchen también… le señalo hacia un claro que estaba cercano donde había una cascada con agua pura… mientras el monje le seguía…. 

En otro lugar muy lejano de allí…………… 

*************************************************        

Espere aquí por favor señorita… si gusta puede tomar asiento… en seguida estará aquí el señor… si… muchas gracias… la joven de fuentes azules vio salir la anciana encargada de la servidumbre del hermoso palacio… no quiso a pesar de que la chimenea calentaba el área, desprenderse de su chal de seda… 

Tomó asiento en un mueble muy delicado del salón… miro a su alrededor y se vio rodeada de exclusivamente de lujos y grandes riquezas rebosaban los cristales y mármoles. Así como los objetos en plata o vidrio.… no era que no estuviese adaptada a este tipo de material de decoración… el palacio de las tierras del sur era muy similar en los materiales de decoración … pero este tenía un deje de diferencia... Que le daba un toque muy especial… 

Donde mirase todo estaba decorado con las más finas estatuas de porcelana o cristal, el amplio ventanal, ahora se escondía tras unas cortinas rojas como la sangre… sherchel, dio un pequeño brinco aun en la butaca y se estremeció cuando sintió que alguien la observaba… 

No solía padecer de esos simples miedos… no al ser de su naturaleza de ángel y ser inmortal… pero había algo en esa sala que le incomodaba… la ponía nerviosa… y hasta la hacia sentirse ¿intimidada?... 

A pesar de que se había dado cuenta de su presencia aun no lo había notado… quien iba a decirlo… el hecho de haberse ido e las condiciones que ella empleó… fue lo mejor… pues ya no necesitaba el estupido cuerpo de huesos y barro… ya no necesitaba almas… y lo mejor de todo…. Es que se había purificado… su ser se sentía renovado y en algunas ocasiones se le veía corpórea… a pesar de que ya solo era un espejismo… de su propio espíritu y esencia… 

Tenia ya un tiempo residiendo allí… el señor de esas tierras la había aceptado al notar que la niña que estaba bajo su receloso cuidado le hubiese tomado tanto cariño y confianza… como el que le tiene una madre a una hija… ya no podía usar sus dotes de sacerdotisa como estando en vida… pero ahora había adquirido nuevas virtudes que solo hubiese podido lograr gracias a…. ella… 

**********Flash back**********

El olor a incienso que penetraba en su ser permitió que sus cenizas reposaran tranquilas cuando supuso… comenzó a traspasar la barrera del mundo de los muertos… una energía extraña la hermetizo y la hizo en cierta forma regresar… no pudo evitarlo pues era muy poderosa, y al mismo tiempo le parecía conocida… fue en ese entonces cuando la conoció….

No supo a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba… era un hermoso jardín… abundaban flores y aves silvestres… parecía mas bien un prado… lo recorrió con cierta melancolía sintiendo como cada ser de este lugar le brindaba nueva energía… le brindaba nuevos poderes. Y más que todo… la purificaban… 

El hecho mas irónico de aquel encuentro, fue cuando la brisa, la hizo dirigirse a un claro en donde los árboles frutales rodeaban una cascada que caía fría por una roca que reflejaba los enormes y hermosos rayos de la luna que yacía esa noche como el astro estelar que se abría paso en el telón del firmamento… en la cascada había alguien…

Pudo distinguir que tenía largos… larguísimos cabellos… pues yacía sentado en una roca que lograba sostener solo su cuerpo dado que su cabello, negro y frío bajo la cascada flotaba sobre el agua alrededor de su dueño… su cabeza estaba gacha… sus delicados y finos gestos se entornaban con sus ojos cerrados… y sus manos juntas que el parecer la ayudaban a hacer un rezo… o un hechizo… 

_No tengas miedo… no voy a hacerte ningún daño… acércate… joven Kikyo…_ su voz era muy dulce… pero a la vez sonaba un tanto distante… no te tengo miedo… y no puedes hacerme ningún daño… pues no soy un ser vivo… _eso lo se bien… es por eso que puedes estar aquí… y verme directamente… pues ninguno de los seres que entran aquí están totalmente vivos… ¿ves esos árboles?... las flores… las aves… ninguno de ellos están vivos… son en parte ilusiones… espejismos de verdaderos seres vivos que sufren y yo les doy descanso en mi jardín… y se bien que no me tienes miedo… tu ya has superado ese sentimiento… pero lo que tienes es desconfianza… ven… acércate… insisto…_

Kikyo no esbozo ningún gesto y se acercó a la cascada… mas… no se inmutó cuando sus piernas tocaron el agua y no sintieron la frialdad de esta… dado que tenía cierta profundidad… kikyo se limitó a sentarse en la orilla, mientras sus piernas reposaban en el agua… y dime… ¿fuiste tu quien me trajo aquí verdad?... _así es… pero lo hice con tu consentimiento… pues nadie puede entrar aquí de manera obligada o en contra de su voluntad_... y… ¿para que me trajiste?

_¿No prefieres estar aquí a que tu alma se pierda en el sinfín de almas sin descanso verdadero….? Además… tu aun no puedes irte… quieres hacerlo… pero sabes que tu corazón… no te lo permite… _la miko solo asintió… y se atrevió a preguntar… ¿Quién eres?... 

el ser se puso en pié en la roca y esta levemente se fue hundiendo hasta que el pudo entrar al agua y caminar por si solo… su cabello se entrelazó por si mismo en una bella trenza… kikyo por primera vez le vio abrir los ojos… y estos de indescriptible color la hicieron sentirse viva de nuevo… reflejaban, el tibio amanecer con los rayos violáceos del sol… los destellos plateados que la luna brindaba en la noche… tenían la apariencia de espejos… pues reflejaban el azul cristalino de la cascada y el pequeño lago… eran muy entornados y sus hermosas pupilas se ocultaban tras unas rizadas y prominentes pestañas negras… 

Su tez delicada y pálida como la nieve  se enmarcaba con sus finas curvas de mujer… el vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo y sencillo que vestía parecía no ser afectado por gravedad o por la humedad del agua… pues se veía talmente nuevo y hermoso… sus manos, pequeñas y delicadas se veían envueltas en sedas plateadas y blancas que caían al suelo de forma delicada dando el parecer de guantos improvisados… el ser se sentó junto a kikyo… y se dedico a ver como la luna se reflejaba en el agua de la cascada…

_Soy… un ángel.. He logrado crear las cuatro esencias de los elementos actualmente llamados guardianes… soy la madre de los Ángeles Archiel Y sherchel que encarnaron en cuerpos humanos, en algún tiempo fui la esposa del emperador Mirckiel Miugen… aunque mi alma de ángel yacía dormida… y soy el ser que te ayudara a cumplir con tu verdadera misión como guardiana de la perla de shikkon… _

_Mi nombre… es Inshiel ángel del sacrificio de la luz y la oscuridad… puedo con mi vida traer la luz o la oscuridad… y tengo la capacidad de purificar las almas atestadas de mal con mi arma sagrada… pero… lamentablemente por mi condición de ángel creador y destructor… nunca puedo tener un cuerpo propio y estoy destinada a permanecer aquí en soledad hasta que sea el momento que deba despertar… el tiempo para mí pasa en vano pues también puedo manipularlo… _

Y algo me dice que pronto deberás despertar ¿no es así?... Inshiel asintió… _cada era del mundo mi alma reside dormida en el cuerpo del elegido mientras mi espíritu espera pacientemente aquí, a que el elegido me de la oportunidad de despertar… _y… ¿que papel juego yo en todo esto? _Pues veras kikyo… tus poderes son similares a los de midoriko, la sacerdotisa que hace muchísimos años evitó que yo pudiera despertar…_ ¿y para que debías despertar?... _ah… olvide mencionar esto.. A pesar de que no puedo tener un cuerpo la persona en la cual reside mi alma automáticamente se transforma en mi ser… si yo despierto y deseo renunciar a mis poderes para siempre se destruirán mis armas y guardianes y yo podré vivir tranquilamente en el cuerpo donde desperté como una humana común y corriente…_

¿Y que sucede con el alma de la persona?... Inshiel entristeció su mirada… _es por eso que aun sigo aquí… pues como el cuerpo elegido transporta dos almas hay un momento en que estas a pesar de no tener contacto la una con la otra van a llegar tener un conflicto y una de ellas tendrá que ser expulsada y se perderá para siempre… _

Quiere decir que aquella vez que midoriko evito que tú pudieras despertar si lo hubieses hecho… para poder permanecer con vida… el alma real de la persona ¿tendría que sacrificarse? Inshiel se limitó a asentir… _lo se… es un deseo muy egoísta… y es por eso que le agradezco a midoriko todos los días por evitar mi despertar… pues en aquel entonces eran tantos mis deseos de despertar que iba a ser capaz de derrochar un alma inocente por mi egoísmo… aunque ya lo he comprendido… es mi lugar permanecer aquí… aunque me sienta sola… o me duela no poder sentir los regocijos de un humano…_

¿es por eso que tuviste dos hijos?... _así es… pero comprenderás que eso para un es imposible… estando sola… por eso acepte que la mujer que tuvo mi alma por ultima vez tuviera los hijos de Mirckiel y les diera el nombre de Ángeles… permití que estas mi alma y la de ella por supuesto… hicieran una pequeña fusión y estos al nacer heredaran la condición de Ángeles… aunque no pude prever que ella era humana y su esposo era un monstruo… y por eso se salieron de control muchas cosas y ellos terminaron siendo inmortales con dotes de Ángeles… que yacen en el mundo heredando los egoístas deseos de su padre… _

_Es por eso que tengo urgencia en despertar… he recibido la información que desean despertar el Báculo sagrado para renacer a Mirckiel y causar estragos en el mundo… osa que no puedo permitir… ya hace muchísimos años se dieron muchas muertes y perdidas valiosas por este mismo deseo… _¿ y porque no usas tu arma sagrada para evitar todo esto?... _pues… porque no recuerdo como es o donde se encuentra… _

_Y volviendo a lo realmente importante… _Inshiel se puso en pie… ¿_kikyo estas dispuesta a volver al mundo? Bajo condiciones nuevas y totalmente diferentes a las que conoces… rodeándote de seres que no te imaginabas y dispuesta a arriesgar lo poco que te queda para cumplir tu misión? No te diré cual es… pues cuando te sea posible cumplirla… tu corazón te lo dirá… entonces… ¿estas dispuesta?.... a renacer como un espíritu?.............._

_…………………………………….._

*********** Fin flash back ***********

Luego de eso solo asentí y ella utilizó su magia para lograr lo imposible… que mi alma llena de rencor… llena de dolor, de desesperación y la desolación de que mi amor ya no fuese correspondido; pudiese ser purificada y renovada… me libero de esos deseos de venganza e ira… y me ayudó a regresara la vida en condiciones en las cuales no es necesario un cuerpo o las condiciones humanas comunes… ahora me encuentro aquí en este palacio… ya son dos o tres semanas… y han sido muy hospitalaria conmigo… me he sentido viva nuevamente y mas que una sacerdotisa… _me siento una mujer…. Una mujer viva, de carne y hueso a pesar de no necesitar un cuerpo… no… ya no lo necesito… pues mi alma… esta con ella… con el ángel de la luz y la calidez… Inshiel… _

El espíritu se retiró del salón con una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su ahora feliz rostro… Sherchel que continuaba con el chal sobre ella se lo retiró y este paso a su regazo… su hermosísimo cabello negro se agitó cuando su cabeza se giró y vio las enormes puertas blancas del salón abrirse poco a poco para dejar entrar al demonio más poderoso por esos lares.

El lord de las tierras occidentales Sesshomaru… hacía ahora su presencia en el majestuoso salón de estar del castillo en donde la Doncella Sherchel lo esperaba pacientemente… su vestimenta, digna de un lord eran diferentes a las de siempre, pues había estado realizando una especie de entrenamiento… su larga cabellera plateada se recogía en una coleta alta, mientras que su bien formado cuerpo realizaba una reverencia a la joven presente.

Muy buenas tardes señorita, soy el lord de las tierras Occidentales; me han dicho que visita hoy mi castillo deseando poder entrevistarse conmigo… viene usted ¿del sur no es así?... los ojos azules de sherchel encararon los de Sesshomaru cuando se levanto para responder a la reverencia que; este como un lord debidamente educado había hecho. 

así es – su melodiosa voz penetro por el canal auditivo del demonio desorbitándolo un poco – me encuentro aquí con una comitiva de mi hermano… el lord de las tierras oceánicas del sur Archiel Miugen, he venido aquí para manifestarles nuestros deseos de conocer vuestras tierras e invitarlo a usted a hacer lo mismo en las nuestras. 

La hermosa joven se agravió de ponerse en pie frente al lord que había optado por permanecer en pie junto a la chimenea y continuar. Como vera usted esto sería un parcial acuerdo del tipo social. Por medio del cual nos gustaría tener un mayor conocimiento de vuestras tierras… sabemos de antemano que usted no comparte directamente en este tipo de agasajos sociales, pero mi hermano a decidido insistir viendo que es usted uno de los lores mas poderosos de las tierras Japonesas. 

Tome asiento por favor… dijo el demonio perro acompañando a la joven… este le miro inquisitivamente, mientras recorría cada una de sus partes y su aroma lo embriagaba… su dedo índice recorría parte de su rostro mientras evaluaba la situación… esta bien… los pormenores los discutiremos después y las demás cosas pertinentes las hablará con mi comité encargado… pero cambiando el tópico de esta conversación… 

Dígame una cosa… se de antemano que vuestro padre fue en su época, al igual que el mío… un lord sumamente poderoso acaparador y protector de los dominios completos del Sur…  y ha llamado mi atención el hecho de que cuando usted realiza su presentación, me invita a visitar las tierras oceánicas del sur… ¿quiere darme a entender con esto que los dominios heredados han disminuido en su territorialidad?, y si me permite mencionarlo… busca esta cierta alianza para que ayude yo con mis dominios y poderío a recuperarlos?. La mirada de Sherchel se entornó y mostró muchísima astucia… 

No digo que no sea cierto… aunque a mi hermano no le interese directamente tener el dominio completo del sur. No seria desagradable tomar lo que por derecho nos corresponde… cuando por supuesto nuestros planes y mi visita aquí son por otros motivos… el ambiente en el salón se torno muy tenso cuando la joven paró en seco la conversación y haciendo un atrevimiento desmintió al lord… las miradas inquisitivas que ambos se dirigían crearon un choque en el ambiente… 

Y sobresalto causó sherchel en Sesshomaru cuando extrañamente sintió una energía abrumadora, mucho mas poderosa de la que hubiese visto nunca invadir la sala, y poco a poco concentrarse en la Doncella que pensaba Sesshomaru se trataba de una sacerdotisa común y corriente o una simple humana de la clase que tanto detestaba.... en el cinto del joven demonio una de sus espadas comenzó a palpitar con muchísima intensidad… 

Era colmillo sagrado, quien pedía en cierta forma a gritos ser desenfundada de la vaina donde era guardada… Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de lograr lo que sherchel quería cuando....... los candelabros que sostenían las ahora encendidas velas, las cortinas y todo objeto del salón comenzaron a estremecerse con muchísima intensidad sherchel no comprendía que ocurría pero las cosas estaban a punto de caer al suelo desde sus puesto de no ser porque las grandes puertas de roble rechinaron y dejaron entrar a Rin que venía seguida de un temeroso Jaken… 

La hermosa nena vestía un kimono sencillo de color rosa y una flor del mismo tono sobresalía en su cabellera negra… señor Sesshomaru Jaken no…. La nena detuvo su queja cuando su mirada puso posarse en la interlocutora que compartía el salón con su querido señor… una hermosa muchacha de vestimenta decorosa y ojos azules le sonrió amigablemente en lugar de enfadarse por haber interrumpido de esa manera tan descortés en el salón… 

Sesshomaru no hizo ningún comentario alusivo al hecho, pero se puso en pie cuando la niña corrió donde Sherchel y confiadamente le hizo una reverencia para luego tomarla de la mano e invitarla a jugar cordialmente. Vamos!!! Vamos señorita!!! Insistía la nena en respuesta al no apenado… pero es que yo aun… la conversación ha terminado señorita sherchel… la joven suspiro tranquila… pues deseaba salir de ese salón lo antes posible y si era con esa niña mejor… pero… inquirió la joven aun dudosa… 

No se preocupe, mi ama de llaves se encargará de instalarla en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que pueda estar aquí el tiempo que desee… lo demás… lo discutiremos en la cena… si desea puede retirarse… sherchel asintió complacida y se fue tomada de la mano de Rin perdiendo su compostura y modales refinados… 

Sesshomaru miraba en torno a todo el salón mientras sus sospechas se confirmaban… había sido ella… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... dijo recuperando su habitual tono frío pero en cierta forma con el deje de cordialidad que había utilizado con Sherchel… ante el lord… surgió la figura de la hermosa sacerdotisa que lo mirada divertida y suspicaz… ¿ que no te diste cuenta?... no necesito que me lo digas… si me percaté… dijo el lord de mala gana a kikyo…. Esta bien… y no hace falta que lo pidas… solo quería evitar que algo pasara… la niña estaba muy cerca de aquí…. y…. por dios!!! 

Kikyo se fue dejando solo a Sesshomaru en el salón mientras este evaluaba lo que acababa de ocurrir con cierta malicia y desconfianza…. ¿Cómo era posible que colmillo sagrado hubiese despertado ante el llamado que había hecho esa mujer?... si de lago habían podido percatarse la nueva guardiana de su palacio y el era de que no era un ser normal… ya kikyo le había hablado sobre el tal Archiel y todo lo relativo a su renacimiento y el Cetro sagrado… pero… ¿Qué hacia uno de los Ángeles en su palacio?... no era algo normal… que un ser de su calibre soliera juntarse con humanos y menos con seres por debajo de ellos… es mas… por lo que conocía según las enseñanzas del viejo árbol de magnolia… los Ángeles no solían mostrar sus presencias a cualquiera… y menos se ponían en evidencia de esa manera… 

******************************************************   

Miroku ya se encontraba al tanto de todo los hechos como eran realmente…. Y su triunfal sonrisa demostraba que sus sospechas eran ciertas… Mioli sabia mucho mas de lo que aparentaba y un gran secreto se cernía a su alrededor… secreto… que no quería revelar… pero que el mismo se encargaría de destapar. 

Inuyasha había ido a pensar un poco sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, sin notar que peor era la guerra que comenzaba a desatarse en su propio ser… las confusiones se asomaban nuevamente en el… pensaba acerca de muchos deseos y sueños que llego a creer imposibles… y que ahora no se veían tan irreales… por unos instantes pudo verse a si mismo sujetando con sus propias manos el Cetro Sagrado… tantos deseos… tantos anhelos capaces de ser cumplidos… 

Pensó luego en kagome… cada vez veía mas imposible el hecho de realizar su amor… ella era una humana. Mas aun, venia del futuro y a pesar de que fuese la reencarnación de kikyo nunca sería igual a ella… eso… eso era precisamente lo que lo hacia amarla tanto… su jovialidad y frescura ante la vida… se tomaba nunca las cosas con calma… no escondía sus sentimientos y pesares aunque tratara de hacerlo, al contrario de kikyo que en su posición de protectora de la perla ponía de lado sus deseos y sueños solo por llevar a cabo su cometido… 

Kagome, por otro lado… desde que se habían confesado el uno al otro su amor había madurado mucho, contaba ya con 16 años… y los cortos 16 años que llevaba de vida le daban mas experiencias que las de una anciana… solía ser mas evaluadora que los demás y notaba cosas que a simple vista por lo general no se notaban… por ultimo estaba su sacrificio… ponía primero a los demás y luego a ella… no le importaba sacrificarse por ver felices a los que tenia a su alrededor, y era por eso que la admiraba tanto… y por eso que deseaba alejarla de todo…

Sabia perfectamente lo que haría kagome si se enterara de que ella sería el alma que tendría que purificar las esencias para traer a la vida al malvado de Miugen… había salido herida tantas veces por su ineptitud… y aun así el sin desear hacerlo seguía dañándola… ¿Cómo era posible de que la confundiera con kikyo siendo a la vez estas tan diferentes?... no lo comprendía pero aun circundaba su mente lo dicho por mioli hace algún tiempo… _el cetro puede traer a la vida a alguien que ya no se encuentra aquí… _ahhh… un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras que sintió un calido abrazo tomarlo por sorpresa… 

La miko derramaba silenciosas lagrimas al verlo nuevamente… en ese estado… se partía la cabeza quien sabe con qué mientras ella solo podía esperar… callar que sabia todo y esperar a ver que ponía su destino en el camino de su amado de ella y sus amigos… _lo siento… _sus lagrimas fueron limpiadas con delicadeza por el hanyou quien ahora era el que la abrazaba…

Siento todo kagome… se tan idiota, tan insensible, tan estúpido… siento haberte confundido con,… shhhh… un delicado dedo de kagome se poso el los tibios labios de inuyasha… ella se acurruco en su pecho y el se dejo caer recostado en un árbol… ella aun se aferraba a su pecho y escuchaba su lenta pero exhausta respiración… a pesar de no mostrarlo inuyasha había estado muy nervioso desde el ataque de Isis, y mas sabiendo que en poder del enemigo habían mas guardianes… y que pronto alguno de estos vendría en busca de ella… de SU kagome… 

Levanto lentamente el mentón de ella y deposito un tierno pero corto beso en sus labios… ella se recostó en su pecho y allí observando las estrellas permanecieron ambos quietos… 

************************ 

Si… ella esta mucho mejor… quiso salir a dar un paseo pero no me permitió acompañarla… y… tú ¿como estas?.... ehh… sango tartamudeó un poco… pue…. Pu… pues bien… ¿y usted? Miroku sonrió con su misterio acostumbrado y asintió levemente… recuerdas lo que te estuve platicando entre estos días… sango negó… acerca de la anciana Mioli… ah!!! Si!! Si… ya me recuerdo… pero… que con eso??... 

Pues… he podido ir des… - iba a decir descubriendo pero eso significaría tener que decirle a sango todo lo conversado con inuyasha hasta llegar a la parte de que kagome era una especie de sacrificio – he podido ir dándome cuenta que Mioli esconde ciertas cosas… tal vez demasiadas para mi gusto… 

¿Y en que fundamente esto? Inquirió sango dándole una taza de té a miroku… pues… aun no tengo pruebas totalmente certeras.. Pero… algo me dice que muy pronto lo descubriré… ya lo veras… sango!!! Miroku!!! Lo aludidos captaron su atención en la puerta al notar que era shippo quien entraba en la cabaña que momentos antes compartía sango con kagome… ¿que ocurre pequeño shippo? Dijo la exterminadora dulcemente… ya es muy noche… y olvide que tenia que entregarle esto a la anciana kaede, dijo enseñando u  pequeño paquete envuelto en hojas de palma… pero ya es tan noche que me da miedo atravesar yo solo el bosque… 

podría alguno acompañarme es que es de cierta urgencia… es para una tos que esta padeciendo la anciana Mioli… yo iré… no te preocupes shippo… ya es muy noche… quédate aquí haciéndole compañía a sango y tal vez si viene mas tarde a kagome… que yo iré a la cabaña del otro lado del linde del bosque a llevarle las medicinas a Kaede… pero eso si… prometan que no saldrán de aquí… esta bien… dijeron la exterminadora y el kitsune a la vez…

Miroku tomó en manos el paquete y su báculo y salio un tanto agitado de la cabaña… cosa que sango algo dudosa notó… 

**********************************************************     

Sherchel estaba un poco cansada… había pasado el resto de la tarde jugando con la pequeña, que no era desagradable como compañía… tenía aun que hablar con Archiel… y creía prudente darle ya la señal a Isis y Michijitse… salió del baño en un camisón de dormir muy fino en sedas hermosas y claras… su bella cabellera negra se entrelazaba en una trenza bien larga… 

Y se dispuso a revisar en los cajones del amplio cuarto para ver donde habían guardado su espejo… no solía dejar que cayera en cualquier mano… pero no quiso despertar sospechas así que decidió dejarlo en una valija cualquiera… su preocupación se hizo notoria cuando no estaba en ningún rincón de la amplia alcoba… su espalda se estremeció cuando una brisa le indicó que no estaba sola… 

Buscas… ¿acaso esto?... Ángel Sherchel…. La aludida se giró bruscamente a donde estaba un juego de butacas rojas como la sangre y una mujer específicamente ocupaba una de ellas… riendo divertida y con su querido espejo en manos… tú… tú.. t… tú eres la sacerdotisa kikyo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sherchel no daba crédito a lo que veía… pero como es posible!!! Si tu estas muerta!!!!!!

Es cierto… estoy muerta… pero no del todo… aunque… dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?... se supone que un ángel no abandona sus aposentos celestiales a menos… que quería traicionar su propio dote… o…. busque hacer alguna alimaña… sherchel sonrió ampliamente… cuando se acercó a kikyo y tomó asiento cerca de ella… esta bien… me descubriste… y no dudo que mi madre tenga que ver en todo esto… 

Pero ¿y que?... sabes que no puedes correr a delatarme con tu señor… si eso el lo que es… porque el espejo que sostienes en tus manos… puede sellarte dentro de si mismo… y confinarte a la mas terrible de las muertes… el olvido y la soledad eternas… si… eso es cierto pero… sabes bien que si le ordenas eso… yo puedo tirarlo… y romperlo… y aunque seas muy ángel y todo lo que quieras… no evitarías que se destruyera… 

No cualquiera puede romperlo… dijo sherchel triunfante a kikyo… por lo mismo … yo no soy cualquiera… soy la sacerdotisa kikyo… guardiana eterna de la perla de shikkon blanca… y por lo tanto tengo ciertos afines con la misma y con este maldito espejo… pues por lo que sé… tanto tus armas como las de Archiel son similares a la perla de shikkon… en componentes y orígenes creadores… por alguna u otra forma Inshiel tu creadora, se conecta con midoriko y Mirckiel, los otros dos creadores grandes de objetos mágicos del mundo… 

Odio admitirlo… pero tienes razón… aunque… te repito… ¿Qué piensas hacer?... sherchel se arrancó dos hebras de cabello que se irguieron como estando vivas… y con el tronar de los dedos de esta desaparecieron… mis guardianes están en estos mismos instantes recibiendo las señales que esperaban para buscar los demás componentes… yo estoy aquí… para buscar uno de los mas importantes componentes para despertar otro de los guardianes… 

El cabello del ser de las tinieblas cortado por un arma sagrada que tenga núcleos con el… que será tocada por la mano sagrada de un ángel… en este caso… como las escrituras lo dictan kikyo… seré yo, que esgrimiendo a colmillo sagrado, deberé cortarle unos mechones de cabello a Sesshomaru… criatura de las tinieblas pues su alma aun no encuentra la luz verdadera…

y… quien te ha dicho ¿Qué yo lo permitiré…?... Sherchel no se inmutó cuando por las ventanas del balcón apareció Sesshomaru llamado por la extraña aparición de kikyo… no estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento… solo busque una excusa para colarme en tu castillo… y ahora con los ases bajo mi manga… dijo apartándose de kikyo que aun sostenía el espejo y de Sesshomaru que había llegado junto a esta… 

lo dudo… dijo el lord… ¿ah si?... ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella? Bajo la mano extendida de sherchel apareció el cuerpo exánime de Rin que flotaba de manera fantasmal mientras su cabeza colgaba de su cuello de forma grotesca… descuida… no me mires con ese odio Sesshomaru… que solo esta dormida por un hechizo… el cual puede extenderse… si tu no colaboras… 

sherchel se vio cubierta en luz y del camisón pasó a vestir su ropa correspondiente al ángel de la ilusión… su cabello suelto flotaba sin caer bajo la gravedad… el vestido violáceo a púrpura que lucía ahora símbolo de la oscuridad de las ilusiones, se ceñía a su figura… alrededor de su fino talle cubría un chal violeta muy claro que flotaba también… su cuerpo… que despedía un magnifico brillo… 

emitió ondas de choque que enviaron todo lo de la habitación a volar… kikyo pudo salvarse al no ser corpórea… pero Sesshomaru se vio obligado a utilizar su espada para cortar aquellos objetos que volando amenazaban con lastimarle… esta bien ya perdí la paciencia!!! Dijo de manera autoritaria el ángel… kikyo me devuelves mi espejo!!! Y Sesshomaru te quedas quieto.!!! Si no quieres que acabe con la moribunda vida de esta mocosa y con todo lo que rodee al palacio… Sesshomaru apretó los puños desafiante…

no me retes!!! Sherchel apretó la mano debajo de la cual colgaba Rin, y esta comenzó a estremecerse como si estuvieran ahorcándola… detente!!!! Le exigió kikyo… pero la niña solo se retorció mas… no te entrometas kikyo… que demonios quieres Sherchel… tu lo escuchaste bien Sesshomaru… desenfunda a colmillo sagrado… el demonio dudo… vamos!!! Muévete que ya quiero largarme de aquí!!! colmillo sagrado rodó por el suelo y voló de manera misteriosa a la mano libre de Sherchel… el espejo que ahora flotaba a un lado de esta… la siguió… cuando ella caminando se acercó a Sesshomaru… 

este solo la miró de reojo mientras un mechón se su largó cabello cayó en las manos de sherchel… la espada rojo varios metros lejos de su dueño por el suelo… y la niña cayo en brazos de kikyo que extrañamente pudo sujetarla… a donde demonios crees que vas!!!! Sesshomaru desenfundó su otra espada (N.A me ayudaría que alguien me recordara su nombre)… y lanzó un rayo directo al ángel cuando esta divertida dijo… ¿crees que puedes dañarme con ese juguete?... POR FAVOR!!!! Su manto se colocó como escudo frente a ella y devolvió el ataque… mientras sherchel atravesaba por el espejo con su cometido y una sonrisa descarada de satisfacción…

***********************************     

El demonio que ahora sangraba y maldecía por lo bajo… veía como su palacio destrozado quedaba en la distancia… viajaban en una comitiva de seres alados, a la cabeza estaba la famosa guardiana de las aguas… esta se entretenía con SU perla como cualquier juguete común y corriente… 

_Pensar… que yo formo parte de esto… _- se dijo Isis para su interior….- recordaba claramente las ordenes que hubiese recibido antes de partir… la señora sherchel, la dejaría a ella y a un pelotón de la guardia del palacio en los alrededores del palacio del demonio naraku.

En cuanto la señal llegara, debían atacar y destrozar todo lo que encontraran a su paso… descubrieron pocos individuos vivos y reales. En sus manos iba ahora la perla de shikkon blanca… se notaban los espacios vacíos donde faltasen los fragmentos que tenía el señor Archiel y el lobo rabioso, que se encargaría de visitar luego… 

Memorizó para si misma las dimensiones de la perla y notó algo que tal vez nadie había comprendido… - sus ojos se dilataron sorprendidos… - _por dios…!!... aquí…. faltan fragmentos… pero no los que restan conocidos… se supone que este demonio _– dijo mirando de reojo a naraku – _los había recolectado todos… se supones que no han de faltar sino los del lobo y los que tiene mi señor… entonces ¿como es posible?... a menos que…. _La mirada astuta de Isis reflejó algo que naraku pudo notar… 

La guardiana retraso la andanza de Enumibius y se puso a la par con el dragón que transportaba a naraku… este sangraba por algunas de las partes de su cuerpo como consecuencia del ataque tan abrupto sufrido en su palacio o lo que quedaba de aquel… dime… demonio naraku… en esta perla que sujeto en mis manos – dijo señalando al obseso esférico – ¿están todos los fragmentos?...

No tengo por que responder a esto… - bufó el demonio desafiante -… es cierto… no tienes que hacerlo… no… si deseas morir… - el demonio río y alzó una ceja mirando a Isis… - yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte… además… en ¿Qué esta tu interés?.... la perla puede verse que claramente carece de todos sus fragmentos... ¿crees que teniéndola completa seguiría aquí como un demonio común y corriente?... 

No… lo dudo mucho… teniendo en tus manos semejante poder dudo mucho lo desperdiciaras sin utilizarlo. Pero pregunto pues.. se bien que la perla carece de ciertos fragmentos que están ya en manos de mi señor.. pero… ¿tu lograste recuperarlos todos no es así?... – naraku la miró dudoso, le hizo una especie de seña e Isis interesada en obtener su información se vio obligada a aflojar mágicamente las cuerdas que lo sujetaban como prisión al dragón… 

Si… - respondió de mala gana – los recuperé en su totalidad exceptuando los que tenia el indeseable de inuyasha y el lobo este… llamado kouga…. Ya veo… eso era todo… - Isis volvió a la cabeza de la caravana que se ocultaba en las nubes y se recostó en las grandes garras de su dragón… su meditación se hizo profunda mientras una de sus piernas se balanceaba en el aire como si estuviese en un columpio… -

Kagura… que utilizaba su pluma para transportarse, era rodeada por una especie de halos de agua que al tocarlos le producían erosiones en la piel como si de ácido se tratase. Miraba inquisitiva a Isis quien continuaba con su meditación… - _ es muy extraño… naraku se percató de la presencia de estos individuos, terminando la tarde… pero no hizo ningún movimiento… al contrario… permitió le quitase la perla de manera muy sencilla y la mansión quedo hecha pedazos bueno… mas bien el terreno pues la ilusión ha comenzado a desvanecerse… por otro lado… kanna continua en silencio… su espejo… no muestra reflejo alguno _– kagura miró a un costado y vio el dragón que aprisionaba a kanna en una especie de jaula de oro… este no emitía movimiento alguno… al contrario… sentada… con la mirada inexpresiva reflexionaba los hechos. 

_¿A dónde demonios nos dirigiremos?... _– la extensión miro a ambos lados mientras el viaje nocturno por los cielos continuaba con rumbo desconocido para los prisioneros incluyendo con estos a kohaku. 

********************    

Las aves del bosque salieron despavoridas… inuyasha se erizó por completo y kagome junto a el se pusieron en pie buscando el causante o dueño de esa terrible y devastadora presencia, shippo que acompañaba a sango comenzó a estremecerse y los aludidos mencionados corrieron despavorido, cuando notaron las grandes llamaradas de fuego que refulgían en el cielo del bosque… 

El Houshi asustado corría jadeante, mientras era perseguido por grandes llamaradas de fuego… - maldito el momento en el que salí de la cabaña… tenía que haber notado esta presencia!!! – ya deja de huir!!! Una serie de llamaradas encerraron al monje que atrapado en un claro muy cercano al pozo, jadeaba cansado mientras su piel escocía por el calor… 

Ya te lo dije… no permitiré que arruines mis planes… no me sirve que abras la boca… y menos… cuando se han dado cuenta ya… la tos de miroku producida por el constante humo se agraviaba… 

¡¡¡¡Sango!!! Por allí!!! El zorrito que guiaba a kirara dilató su mirada con la exterminadora cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos… ambos se taparon la boca… y el temor se apodero de sus corazones que se acongojaron cuando sintieron la pesada presencia que ahora mostraba su forma. 

El ser tras una larga capa roja como la sangre mostró su rostro… e inuyasha que se acercaba cauteloso con kagome al lugar de los hechos… notó quien era y cuales eran sus intenciones… su miedo acrecentó…. Vámonos… ¿qué dices inuyasha?.... tenemos que ayudar a miroku y a los demás!!… que nos vamos he dicho… repitió el hanyou decidido. Jaló fuertemente por el brazo a kagome… y como pudo la tomo en brazos…

Los sentidos de Michijitse se agudizaron… se sonrió para si mismo cuando notó las presencias alejarse… encandiló el fuego ya presente y se marchó rompiendo con sus espadas todo lo que se atravesase en su camino… ¿a donde vamos inuyasha? El hanyou corría jadeante pero muy asustado… al pozo… dijo entre un jadeo… pero… ¿para que?.. .sabes que no puedo volver aquí puesto tengo los fragmentos… - kagome se detuvo cuando notó lo que había dicho… sintió inmediatamente la presencia que se acercaba a muchísima velocidad como si del viento se tratase y su miedo se acrecentó cuando inuyasha la depositó con cuidado detrás de el justo en frente del pozo…

Se había colocado en forma defensiva frente a ella y colmillo de acero se sostenía en sus manos medio temblorosas… kagome… el hanyou la miro de reojo… justo en el momento en el cual Michijitse sonreía triunfal llegando al lugar de los hechos… no olvides que te amo… inuyasha… no… no… inuyasha… INUYASHAAAAAAAA………… el eco de la voz desapareciendo fue lo ultimo que se escuchó en el aire antes de sentirlo… el fuego incesante llenar su ser…_Lo siento… _una lagrima surgió de sus ojos dorados…

Mientras… no… no… _te amo…. _No por favor…. Las lagrimas se colmaban en su rostro y llenaban el de el… impregnado en humo… y con una profunda herida propinada por las hojilla de una de las cuchillas al alcanzarlo… todo se fue oscureciendo… su mano limpió el liquido salino del rostro que mostraba dolor en ella… sus ojos dijeron adiós… no.. no… no… MIROOOOKUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito de dolor que rasgo el bosque… le devolvió la supuesta quietud que habría mostrado momentos antes… de que… el segundo guardián… hiciera presencia…. 

*************************   

de su rostro caían pequeñas lagrimas… lo había sentido… esa punzada de que algo importante se iba… el brillo proveniente del pozo cesó indicándole que ya se encontraba en su época… pidiendo recordar cuando segundos antes… inuyasha la había besado apasionada y sorpresivamente… para luego lanzarla al pozo…

un eco lejano de _lo siento _fue lo que logró entender o quiso escuchar la joven… ahora golpeaba con fuerza la tierra fría del pozo mientras allí arrodillada y sola… se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir… _nunca mas… nunca mas podría regresar…. _

Continuará…………………….

Notas de la autora: 

Siiiiiiiiiii se que he sido muy mala dejando este Cáp. hasta aquí… no daré adelantos del próximo Cáp.… pues aunque dudo venga pronto estará llenísimo de sorpresas… espero este Cáp. los haya enredado mas en cuanto a quien es Inshiel… jejeje :P soy muy mala lo se… pero algo tienen que imaginarse ya por favor!!! Gracias a aquellos que se han animado a concursar… hasta ahora no hay ganador!!! (jejeje es como lógico no???...)

Ahora los agradecimientos:

Fanfiction: 

Cayce-Nayset-Lovecarft-Poe: bien… jejeje… aunque me ha costado un poco escribir completo tu nick… tengo que darte muchísimas gracias por animarte a leer mi fic!!! Y así como te ha gustado el primer Cáp. espero te sigan gustando los demás!!! Este capi va por ti y por animarte a escribir!!!! Espero también te animes a concursar pronto!!!

Magdalia_sayo: (se ve a la autora con un río de lágrimas en sus ojos)… que seria mi fic sin ti!!!!!! Autora fiel!!! Y mi nueva amiga!!!! muchísimas gracias por ser tan especial!!! Échale muchas ganas a tus fics que están B-U-E-N-I-S-I-M-OS este capi también va por ti!!!! 

Kathy: otra fiel lectora!!!! No sabes como me siento orgullosa del fic gracias a ti… lloro y salto en una patita al saber que te gusta… espero que este capi sea de tu agrado!!! 

Hispafics: 

Ropna:!!!!! Este Cáp. lleva un especialísimo agradecimiento para ti y solo para ti… por todo el apoyo a lo largo de mi pobre desempeño y por animarte a concursar… espero tus expectativas de mi fic no cambien… aquí esta una actualización y espero ayude a que te enredes mas… jejeje :P…. es que no quiero ponérselas tan fácil para que todos al final se lleven una sorpresa al ver quien en Inshiel… espero sigas dejando reviews!!! 

Vivi: eres otra persona que hace aguar mis ojitos!!! U_U!!! eres muy buena conmigo!!!! espero te siga gustando mi fic!!! Y no te preocupes que a mi no me importa que dejes reviews tres años luego siempre y cuando los dejes con tus comentarios y sugerencias… ^_^

Bien… y sin mas que agregar por el momento… mas que una pequeña petición para los lectores de Hispafics me despido…

He aquí la petición: 

algún lector que me brinde unos segunditos y califique con estrellas mi fic… que aun con estas alturas sigue con cero estrellitas… no es algo de morirse… pero me gustaría saber como califican este fic… 

Se despide y se cuidan!!!

Sandy (en hispa)

Kisuna (en fanfiction). ^_^


	8. Tras un velo

Capitulo 7: 

Bien antes de comenzar este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a una persona muy especial que me ha brindado muchísimo apoyo!!! Esa persona es Ropna!!! Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ti… y espero te guste. Como por supuesto!!!  No puedo dejar de agradecer a  TODAS aquellas especiales personas que a pesar de mis desbaratadas ideas y errores siguen acompañándome y leyendo el fic. 

Ah… entre otras cosas… por los reviews que he recibido a lo largo de la historia decidí echarle una leidita a ver que tal estaba quedando, y he podido notar que aunque ninguno de los lectores a puesto la queja. El fic esta un tanto incompleto… pues el tema central a pesar de que se mantiene he dejado muchos puntos inconclusos que pueden dejar muchas dudas si no los hago entendibles… es por eso que este Cáp. He decidido esforzarme más de lo normal para entregarles algo diferente en cierta forma. Pero que les ayude a comprender mis líos… sin olvidar lo que dije en el capitulo anterior… me gusta crear mis líos para que a pesar de que comprendan la historia tenga su deje de misterio.

Ya sin más que agregar el capitulo  7: 

Tras un velo…

MIROOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El grito de dolor… que desgarro el aire, trajo consigo la aparente calma que gozaba siempre el bosque… las llamas… momentos antes consumían todo a su paso… ahora…. solo eran cenizas que humeaban un poco y dejaban los restos de todo cuanto agotaron a su paso. La exterminadora derramaba silenciosas lágrimas mientras inerte sobre el pecho de miroku, se contagiaba poco a poco con el charco de sangre que a su alrededor se formaba…

Shippo quien no podía ver la escena sin evitar llorar se escondía tras kirara cuya miraba triste se posaba en su dueña y el monje… el pequeño kitsune solo pensaba la injusticia que se acababa de cometer… el monje, cuya respiración ya no se escuchaba. Fue víctima de una de las espadas del guardián… el cual en su desesperado intento de llevarse quien sabe que… había arrebatado lo que nadie había previsto… _la vida del monje…_.

Inuyasha… regresaba cojeando y jadeante, su mirada incrédula de la escena, no pudo hacer más, que derramar una silenciosa lágrima… tenía heridas y magulladuras en todo el cuerpo… Michijitse, como se hacia llamar el segundo guardián, no había recibido con mucha gracia el que hubiese enviado a kagome lejos de su alcance… no sabia el porque del ataque a miroku… pero viendo la escena y notando con cierto deje de ira las heridas de se amigo, comprendió enseguida porque había sido victima de tan brutal ataque…

******* Flash back****** 

Estaba reposando con kagome junto a el… cuando sintió una devastadora presencia circundándolos a ambos… una sombra se movió a gran velocidad de las cercanías donde ellos se encontraban y rato después vieron grandes llamaradas de fuego cruzar el bosque… kagome nerviosa se puso en pié y aferrándose a inuyasha comenzó a temblar…

Kagome… ¿Qué sucede?... es el…. Es el inuyasha… hace un rato, tal vez horas atrás cuando aun me sentía muy mal de las heridas, salí de la cabaña al notar que estaba sola…  no comprendía porque o que era… pero al salir de la cabaña, sentí una fuerte presencia cerca de mi… mi cuerpo perdió noción de lo que hacía y aunque noté que una sombra me observaba solo me limité a caminar.

Esa sombra me seguía muy de cerca… y justo cuando iba a descubrir quien era desapareció… sentí esa misma energía luego llamándome al bosque… mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que yo indicaba… y cuando me di cuenta estaba ya en el pozo… perdí el conocimiento y fue luego que al despertar noté que estabas conmigo… 

********* Fin flash back *********

así que… el segundo guardián es el enviado de Archiel a buscar a kagome… inuyasha aun tenia presente lo que había conversado con Inshiel…  pero… el hanyou repasó hechos… luego de que hablo con miroku este regresó a la cabaña donde estaba sango… el se reencontró con kagome… y… kagome… kagome fue herida por Isis… Isis se limitó a esparcir en el ambiente un aroma venenoso… este se disipó y como kagome respiró lo suficiente de este, luego se mostró como una herida… pero entonces… si este Michijitse es una guardián… su misión era buscar a kagome… no a miroku… todos al parecer sentimos su presencia, pero puede que el que haya estado mas cerca haya sido…. eso es!!! Sango!!! Shippo!!! Miroku… miroku no esta muerto!!! 

¿Que dices inuyasha? La exterminadora, vio al mitad bestia caminar con cierta dificultad hacia donde estaban… vamos… ayúdame sango…. Si no nos damos prisa si morirá!!! Inuyasha… ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? – Shippo detuvo al aludido que trataba de mover a miroku - ¿Qué no lo ves?... ya no respira… tiene una herida muy profunda y esta desangrado… sinceramente… tu como que te encontraste con el enemigo… pero este te golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza… 

Vamos sango… respondió el hanyou como si el kitsune no hubiese dicho nada… ¿que no entienden?, estos guardianes están llenos de trampas e ilusiones… miren a kagome… si nos dejamos guiar por la lógica. Miroku no tiene herida alguna… Si Isis con un simple aroma puede lastimar… entonces en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo este guardián no te hace ningún daño… me imagino yo… si el combate no es conmigo… sino mírenme… yo si tengo heridas reales… y aunque no son graves… no me las causó con sus espadas… sino con sus propias manos… ahora no es tiempo de explicar… pero confíen en mi!!!... sango aun con el rastro de lágrimas miro algo confundida e indecisa a shippo… pero para su sorpresa el kitsune asintió dándole razón al mitad bestia…

Vamos entonces!!! Dijo con cierto deje de esperanza sango… y esta aun sin entender que ocurría ayudó a subir  al desfallecido de miroku a kirara y con esta se encaminaron a la cabaña de la anciana mioli…. 

********************* 

Porque… ¿Por qué me haces esto inuyasha?!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome sollozaba dolorosamente aun dentro del pozo… eran muy altas horas de la noche y ella se encontraba allí sola, y con una herida en el costado aun en cicatrización… lo único que recordaba era que inuyasha momentos antes de arrojarla al pozo la beso de forma apasionada… y luego se coloco a la defensiva para recibir el ataque de un individuo desconocido…

La miko, duro unos instantes en la misma posición…. Hasta que pudo reaccionar y notar que estaba sola… y que no podía quedarse allí el resto de la noche…  su cuerpo estaba cansado y ella aunque comprendía a la perfección el porque de lo que inuyasha acababa de hacer. No podía evitar sentirse muy mal… en su pecho una incertidumbre no le dejaba estar en paz…

Sabía que algo había pasado… lo presentía… también estaba el hecho de que miroku estaba en muy mal estado… hasta donde había alcanzado a ver estaban siendo atacados por el enemigo que luego fue tras ellos… kagome a ciencia cierta no justificaba ese ataque…. Pero… ya vasta!!!! – se dijo a si misma la miko – tiene que haberla kagome… así que deja de llorar!!! Por supuesto que tiene que haberla… no creo que inuyasha… 

Kagome dudó por unos instantes… y…. no… no… inuyasha jamás me apartaría de su lado…. A menos que… - la miko sin notarlo estaba ya en su casa, esta…. Totalmente vacía y solitaria…. Decidió no pensar mas en ello pues ella misma se atormentaba…. Se dispuso para tomar un baño… y ya con la cabeza y sus pensamientos fríos verían la forma de volver – ya basta kagome…. Mejor… me relajo y duermo un poco… 

Al salir de la ducha en un pequeña toalla sacudió su largo cabello y lo ató con una cinta blanca…un vestido sencillo de verano fue lo que se colocó y se dispuso a hacer su cena… pero sorpresa se llevo cuando recordó que había agotado ya las despensas… tendré que ir a algún abasto cercano… ah!! Ya se!!! Aquí mismo hay uno que cierra hasta la media noche… si me doy prisa tal vez llegue… 

Se calzó rápidamente en unas sandalias y tomando un suéter se fue corriendo… 

******************   

Muy inteligente…. Sin duda si no se hubiesen dado mas prisa si hubiese muerto… pero… ¿como esta anciana mioli?... sango trataba de ver entre las cortinas que habían dispuesto para atender al monje… este había ingerido una mezcla que mioli preparó al instante este tosió jocosamente y abrió los ojos con pesadez…. No te muevas… tienes heridas muy graves en todo el cuerpo… el monje haciendo caso de lo dicho por mioli continuó recostado sin hacer ninguna pregunta….

Estaba algo pálido por la gran perdida de sangre… y sentía su cuerpo muy débil… se estremeció cuando sintió el alcohol en solución menos diluida que la que solía utilizar kagome rozando su piel desnuda y ahora lastimada…. El ardor lo recorrió en cada fibra de su ser… sentía algo de calor y la toalla fría que tenia en la cabeza le indicó que tenia fiebre… 

Tras la cortina de la amplísima cabaña que separaba el "cubículo" donde le hacían el tratamiento a sus heridas pudo distinguir la silueta de su querida sango y shippo sentados esperando… inuyasha había salido de la cabaña acto seguido de haberlo dejado seguro en manos de mioli y kaede quien había sellado los lindes de la cabaña con un conjuro para evitar un posible ataque. 

Y dígame… - le costo mucha entereza y fuerza reunida para decir esa sencilla frase… cosa que mioli notó – no te esfuerces… si quieres preguntar que haces aquí y por que estoy curándote… tendrá que se mas tarde cuando puedas hablar con sango o en tal caso cuando vuelva en hanyou. Te trajeron aquí desfallecido hace como una hora… realmente me alarmaste mucho…

Por la apariencia de tus heridas… no fue necesario que me dijeran que fuiste victima de un ataque del guardián del fuego… Michijitse… y antes de que hagas otra pregunta… perdiste sangre porque si… efectivamente el guardián tenia intenciones de dañarte… aunque solo fue un leve roce… una de sus cuchillas te alcanzó… 

Tuviste suerte… pues esta no estaba encendida… de haberlo estado no dudo que hubieses muerto al instante o pocos segundos luego si eres fuerte… cosa que no dudo – inquirió al notar la mueca de disgusto del monje – pero… si quieres saberlo… deberías cuidarte mas… fue una imprudencia lo que hiciste… si… noté cuando tu presencia se alejó hacia el bosque… te topaste con la de Michijitse… y este seguramente no necesitaba que nadie lo delatara… tal vez por eso te atac

Tienes una herida que atraviesa parte de tu espalda y llega a tu torso por el lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo… - el houshi expreso miedo, pero una sonrisa aliviante en el rostro de la anciana mujer le tranquilizó – se lo que estoy haciendo… descuida… no es la primera vez que veo una herida causada por este guardián… y no son difíciles de curar…

Solo requiere algo de sábila, y esperar que la piel descanse para poder vendarla… claro… que evitar el flujo de sangre es donde esta el peligro… no puedo colocarte vendas pues tienes quemaduras muy superficiales… aunque no estuviese encendida por completo la cuchilla, bueno ambas cuchillas de Michijitse suelen permanecer a altas temperaturas siempre… tu piel escoce levemente y esto te provoca la fiebre… ahora… lo doloroso no ha pasado aun… una vez que la sábila que acabe de aplicarte se seque debo pasar una segunda capa pero sin aplastar la mezcla… la planta pasará directo a tu piel… y esto arderá mucho… pero no creo necesario realizar esto sino hasta que amanezca… 

Dígame… - miroku volvió a hablar aunque sin esforzarse tanto pues lo dijo en voz baja - ¿Cómo es que sabe tantas cosas acerca de los guardianes y los Ángeles…? Digo… puede que su edad le ayude en eso… - la anciana no se inmutó con el comentario y siguió hurgando entre las plantas que había en una mesa contigua a donde estaba recostado miroku – pero… eso no justifica que sepa usted tantas cosas… sin haberse relacionado o estar relacionada con ellos… a menos que… - el monje notó lo que acababa de decir y sus cavilaciones a 1000 por hora le dieron una teoría errada de la anciana – no…

La anciana se sentó en una silla junto a la cama donde miroku se recostaba de lado… no estoy de su lado si eso es lo que te preocupa… tampoco tengo ninguna relación directa con ellos… pero se podría decir… que… si… en algún momento llegue a tenerla… ¿y porque se tanto de ellos?... sencillo… tu mismo lo has dicho… mi edad ayuda… aunque… algunas veces… _las apariencias engañen… _- dijo Mioli pasando una mano por su cabello y saliendo al encuentro con sango quien seguía en ascuas… 

La mirada del monje se posó en la ventana… esta sin cristal alguno le permitía colarse a la cabaña una suave brisa que le dio en la cara… _con que las apariencias engañan… _- una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en su gallardo rostro… aun no comprendía todo a la perfección… pero ya tenia ciertas sospechas de…

*************** 

El hanyou caminaba con una opresión en su pecho… se recriminaba el no decirle nada y tener que apartarla de esa manera de su vida… pero ahora que ya no había marcha atrás iría a hablar con ella… le dolía en el alma lo que tendría que decirle… ojala y sus instintos no lo traicionaran… pues de ser así… marcaría su vida y la de ella para siempre…

Finalmente jadeante llegó al pozo… un impulso le decía que corriera… la abrazara y le pidiera disculpas por hacerle lo que haría… otro le decía que seria mas fácil… que ahora que nunca regresaría… no ir a su época… no darle ninguna explicación… y tener la esperanza de que lo perdonase… su mirada dorada se pozo en el cielo... la próxima noche que viese… su apariencia humana estaría presente… como odiaba verse vulnerable frente a sus sentimientos… 

Dudaba mas de lo normal… y se sentía débil… temeroso… respiró hondo y se introdujo en el pozo… ya era hora de decir _adiós… _

***************   

¡¡¡¡¡Ahí que suerte tuve!!!!! La joven Salía con menos dinero del que había traído… pero sus manos llenas de bolsas mostraban la compra que acaba de hacer… había aprovechado de cenar… pues… estaba algo cansada y no quería llegar a tan altas horas tener que cocinarse algo…

Su esbelta figura se estremeció un poco cuando la brisa le removió el cabello y el resto de su ser… algunas luces de la calle estaban apagadas y era muy tarde ya… sus piernas caminaban lo mas rápido que podían sin evitar poder correr pues llevaba una gran carga… 

La brisa de verano le dio de lleno en la cara… una vez mas se encontraba en su época… tal vez por ultima vez… esperaba que si… aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que no… su fino olfato no distinguió la miko en las cercanías, sino al contrario se perdía bajando las escaleras del templo hacia la ciudad… tal vez había ido de compras o hacer otra cosa… - que extraño…- se dijo para si mismo el hanyou – kagome nunca saldría a tan altas horas de la noche a la tienda… - siguió su aroma y se perdió en las oscuras calles buscándola…

Creo que tomaré un atajo…. Estoy cansada de caminar con estas pesadas bolsas y además… saltarme unas dos cuadras no me vendría mal… la joven dobló en una calle especialmente oscura… sintió algo de miedo pero aun así continuó… de pronto… su muy agudizado sexto sentido le dijo  alguien que la observaba pero creyéndose paranoica aminoró su marcha hasta que… 

Porque tan solita a esta hora muñequita…. Sus ojos se dilataron con terror al ver un trío de viejos borrachos cerrándole el camino… e… este… es. Yo… yo ya me iba… la joven sintió sus piernas de gelatina cuando uno de los hombres se colocó al otro lado de la calle y quedó totalmente cerrado su paso… su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y un presentimiento hizo que temblando de arriba abajo comenzara a derramar silenciosas lagrimas… ¡¡auxilio!!!

No te asustes chiquita… solo queremos hacerte algo de compañía… dijo uno de los hombres mientras la recorría con la mirada lascivamente.. Miren señores… no tengo dinero.. Si… si quieren pueden quedarse con las compras… pero por favor,…. No me hagan daño!!!.. No mi linda… uno se acercó mas de lo prudencial y la tomó por la cintura haciendo que las bolsas cayeran al suelo… no queremos las compras… pero… ¿que tal si nos divertimos un rato? Suélteme!!! No… por favor!!! El hombre comenzó a besarla en el cuello… el suéter que vestía se desgarro y cayó al suelo por la mano de otro de ellos… su pequeño vestido sintió desfallecer cuando…

¡¡¡¡¡Quítenle las manos de encima sucios animales!!! La joven se estremeció pensando que era uno mas… pero cayó al suelo despavorida cuando entre las sombras el aludido comenzó a golpear a los hombres con ira… y cierto deje de resentimiento… los tres hombres quedaron sangrando y amarrados a un poste con sus propias ropas… mientras inuyasha se acercaba a kagome…

Ya… ya paso… ¿estas bien?... kagome seguía estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza y se arrastró por el suelo sin notar quien era… 

A… aaa….¡¡¡¡alejate de mi!!! La joven temblaba y lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro de manera descontrolada…. Kagome vio al hombre despavorida entre las sombras quitarse una de sus prendas de ropa y colocársela a ella encima… se sobresaltó al notar la calidez de la prenda y el masculino olor de _inuyasha…. _

Inuyasha!!!! Se echo en brazos del joven aun temblando mientras este la consolaba y acariciaba su cabello con sus garras… ya… ya… ya paso… estoy aquí… no permitiré que te ocurra nada… la atrajo con fuerza hacia el y se asustó levemente al notar que el corazón de la joven latía con fiereza fundamentada…. El abrazó sobrecogedor la protegió por unos instantes y ella se desmayó en sus brazos… 

Kagome… kagome… ahí… perdió el conocimiento… la alzó en brazos y como pudo se hizo de las bolsas en una mano y la llevó a su casa…. Al llegar a la misma… el hanyou dejo caer las bolsas en la entrada y subió con kagome aun dormida en brazos… iba a recostarla en su cama cuando notó que su ropa estaba sucia y algo rota… el color carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas al notar que no podía dejarla dormir así… pero…. No quería despertarla luego del susto que se llevó y… ¿que le diría cuando despertara y notara que el le había cambiado?, con la habitación aun a oscuras inuyasha buscó a tientas algo que ponerle, y haciéndose con mucho cuidado de su orientación la desvistió con sumo cuidado de no despertarla y se dispuso en cambiarla…

La tapo bien con las sabanas y bajó a la primera planta… llevó las cosas del mercado a la cocina y las dejó allí… quiso volver a ver a kagome durmiendo… pero notó que estaba sonrojándose demasiado y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera que no le convenía… no aun… así que decidió recostarse en un mueble de la sala de estar y perdido en sus pensamientos y en el techo de la casa al fin… pudo dormirse…

******************* 

Vio un majestuoso palacio… supo en seguida que se trataba de un sueño, pues las dimensiones y características de este eran para su ojo crítico… irreales… el esplendoroso palacio se disponía bañado de una capa de luminosidad y escarchas… parecía que sus majestuosas dimensiones blancas fueran victimas de un hechizo o encantamiento… sin notar como… se vio recorriendo sus adentros…

Maravillada se llevó un susto ella misma al pensar que estaba inundándose el palacio, al notar que de las paredes bajaba agua…. Se acercó con cautela a uno de los muros y el "agua" al contacto con su mano la atravesó como especie de un espejismo… su escrutinio de la "pared maravillosa" se detuvo cuando escucho un pequeño llanto… el lugar a pesar de estar sobrepasado en lujos estaba totalmente deshabitado, llegó al lugar emanante de los llantos y se percató de que provenían de una bebe pequeña… 

La habitación magníficamente decorada no poseía techo… en lugar de este se posaba tranquila una seda que permitía la entrada de toda luminosidad perteneciente a los astros tanto diurnos como nocturnos…. Sin dejar de denotar que por el "techo" más allá podían verse magníficas torres de diferentes tamaños, cuyas ventanas… algunas sin iluminación le complementaron la idea de que ese lugar estaba deshabitado…. Volviendo a dirigir su mirada distinguió un pequeño recinto… Donde protegido de los rayos que ahora penetraban de la luna había una cuna pequeña… sus detalles eran pocos pero se adornaba en sedas y telas de diferentes tonos violáceos y plateados… dentro de esta yacía una bebita… sus ojos azules destellaron de alegría al notar a kagome cerca de ella… 

Con ademanes de sus pequeños bracitos logró que kagome algo torpe la tomara en sus brazos… su llanto cesó y arrullada por la brisa que corría y el aroma de la miko se durmió placidamente…. Kagome tomó asiento en una mecedora igualmente adornada en telas y sedas…. Al parecer a los dueños del lugar les gustaba decorar con telas… pues en su mayoría eso era lo que decoraba el cuarto dispuestas en diferentes secciones y posiciones… no lo había notado… pero a pesar de ser una nimiedad en esta habitación no corría agua de las paredes… aunque se escuchaba el arrullo de las olas del mar chocando contra algún punto distante… de la misma habitación…

La bebita de mirada ojiazul dormida paso de los brazos de kagome a su cuna nuevamente… la joven de cabello negro no había notado que las sedas colgantes del cuarto no eran solo adornos… pues servían en cierta forma de separaciones para el amplio espacio… se acercó a unas que tomaban la forma de unas cortinas cubriendo algo en especial… al ella acercarse estas mágicamente se corrieron y dejaron ver un magnífico espejo posado por una mesa en mantelerías púrpuras y violetas… el espejo, parecía tallado magníficamente, en oros blancos y platas… su estructura era redonda y a ambos lados disponía de borlas cayendo de entrelazos del mismo que jugaban con asas para que su dueña o dueño pudiesen tomarlo sin dificultad. Retrocedió y notó otra "separación" dentro del peculiar cuarto… fue cuando al fin comprendió el porque del sonido del mar… una amplísima escalinata de pared a pared daba entrada a un hermoso río que ahora reflejaba la pálida luz de la luna.

El río cuyas apacibles aguas se mecían con lentitud se alargaba en una especie de pasillo… a lo lejos vio un par de alas doradas acercarse volando… distinguió un dragón dorado sobrevolando el mar abierto en el cual finalizaba el río…. Sobre el dragón… ocupaban dos personas… una ya conocida por kagome era la guardiana Isis y la segunda… le pareció conocerla… pero no quiso despejar sus sospechas y se ocultó tras un armario donde supuso guardaban las pertenencias de la joven bebe….

El dragón entre lo que pudo visualizar la miko aterrizo cauteloso de hacer ruido sobre el agua… La acompañante de Isis bajo del dragón con ayuda de la aludida. Y se ambas se despidieron recibiendo la desconocida una reverencia por parte de Isis… la mujer cuya acentuada mirada azul advirtió la presencia de kagome en el cuarto se arregló el chal blanco que cubría sus largos cabellos y caminando entre las aguas del río llegó a la habitación… 

_Sal de allí…. No voy a hacerte daño… Isis ya se fue… y…. mas nadie entrará aquí a menos que yo lo ordene…. _La voz fresca de la mujer sobresaltó a kagome que muy apenada salió detrás del mueble… Di… dis… dii.. Disculpe que haya entrado aquí de esta manera… _no te preocupes…. No entraste porque querías… yo te llame… _la mujer se desprendió del chal y kagome pudo distinguir un largísimo cabello negro… este ondeaba ligeramente y algunos de sus mechones se ensortijaban en bucles graciosos…

_Ven… acércate… quiero entregarte algo… _la miko dudosa se acercó cautelosamente y escuchó nuevamente a la bebita romper en llanto… _¿puedes esperarme unos minutos?... al parecer ya es hora de su comida…. _Kagome asintió y tomo asiento en una amplia y cómoda butaca gris…. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido cuando notó a la madre alimentando a su hija de la forma más natural del mundo… de su propio pecho… 

Su mirada recorrió nuevamente el salón, y perdida en sus pensamientos se sonrió imaginándose ella con un hijo en sus brazos… hijo… del amor que ella sentía por el ser poseedor de su corazón…. Un arrullo de madre salió de los labios de la mujer mientras en la mecedora su hija volvía a dormir, pero esta vez en brazos de su madre….

_Bien… _- luego de la bebita volver a su cuna satisfecha, la mujer cuya mirada se poso interesada en kagome sonrió – _se que te extrañará ,mucho el que te traiga aquí… digo… no sabes quien soy ni en donde estas… entiendo si te molestas porque no puedo decírtelo… _- el rostro de la miko se tenso levemente y alzó una ceja dudosa, la mujer cuya decisión no cambió prosiguió aunque caminado de un lado a otro de la habitación…- _se que no es fácil… todo lo que has de estar pasando… _

_Mi responsabilidad asumo y por tanto es que rompiendo toda regla o promesa que haya hecho te traje aquí… mi nombre… lo sabes aunque no lo reconoces… si, si… se que no entiendes _– dijo ante la mirada  que le dirigía kagome – _no desconozco el que la esencia del valor y tu ya tuvieron contacto con Inshiel… _- kagome la interrumpió - ¿conoce usted a Inshiel?... verá es que tal vez necesitaremos su ayuda y…. _si… lo se bien… _- las palabras apacibles prorrumpieron a que kagome suspirara y comprendiera que no era momento de preguntar… el encuentro sería breve y por tanto no debían desperdiciarlo – _se bien que necesitan de la ayuda de Inshiel…_

_Pero no te preocupes… ella les está ayudando mas de lo que piensan… se que no es fácil confiar en la palabra de extraños, confiar en un recuerdo que te habla y relata cosas que puede… te confundan mas… porque si… eso es lo que soy ahora… solo un recuerdo… un recuerdo del pasado que en cierta forma fue solicitado por Inshiel para que se comunicara contigo ya que ella no puede hacerlo… _

_Se que estas en tu época ahora…. Lo que vivimos no es un sueño sino como dije anteriormente un recuerdo… por eso debes prestar mucha atención a lo que te digo… En el sengoku o la época antigua… como tu le conoces… hay un guardián que te espera… el porque tu lo conoces mejor que yo… por eso es que necesitas mi ayuda… como sabrás… el objetivo de los ángeles Sherchel y Archiel es volver a la vida a su padre… cuya alma y cuerpo están selladas en la montaña de la vida… ubicada el la Isla que comparte el mismo nombre… para ello necesitan del Cetro Sagrado… que se forma del conjunto de las dos perlas de Shikkon, cuya verdadera función en llamar las 4 esencias tanto blancas como negras que las conforman, para con la fusión de estas conseguir tan anhelado tesoro… pero… para que una de las perlas pueda llamar a sus respectivas esencias… necesita estar completa… _

_¿me comprendes no?... _– la miko asintió comprendiendo el porque del ataque de Isis hace algunos días – _pero… lo que todos desconocen es que la perla de shikkon que ustedes reunían… jamás estará completa si tu no regresas…. _– kagome continuó con la mirada fija en la mujer, pero su mente estaba repasando lo que acababa de decir… una mano paso a su mentón y sobre esforzando su cerebro pudo al fin comprenderlo… - _pero… con tu regreso… sentirían lógicamente que los fragmentos faltantes están contigo… es por esto que estas aquí… _una de las secciones de la habitación de abrió y dejo paso a otra mesa idéntica a la que ocupaba el espejo… pero sobre esta… estaba tranquila una seda totalmente bordada a mano en finas hebras de plata real… cualquiera juraría que era muy pesada pero al contrario era como una seda común y corriente ligera y muy suave al tacto… 

Kagome accedió a las señas de que se acercara… y un brillo se produjo cuando el choque de ambas manos se llevo a cabo… recibió la seda de las manos de la mujer, cuya tez blanca resplandeció con la Luna… _¿comprendes lo que tienes que hacer no?... por ningún motivo los desprotejas… esta seda pertenece al ángel creador Inshiel… ella misma me la entregó y me pidió cautelosamente que no cayera en malas manos… el contenido tu lo introducirás luego… si preguntas para que deben estar allí al momento de tu regreso… es porque la seda los aislará de su poder mágico y nadie podrá sentirlos aunque los tenga en su propia nariz… Bien… cuídate mucho por favor…. Inshiel y yo estaremos orando porque todo salga bien… no te preocupes… y deja que tu corazón te guíe… el te indicará las respuestas correctas, mucho mejor que tu razón…. _La mujer se reverencio con mesura y kagome sintió una extraña sensación rodearla…_ ah!!! Y una cosa mas… una vez que guardes los ya sabes que en esa seda… no le digas a nadie que es lo que contiene… la seda no podrá ser cortada por nada ni nadie… pero perderá su magia si dices que es lo que contiene… recuérdalo!!! A nadie!!! _ Kagome asintió y se estremeció al notar la energía que corría por esa seda… tenia muy claras las cosas y la determinación se poso en su mirada cuando su cuerpo lleno de brillo comenzó a desvanecerse del lugar y la escena… para volver pasiva y tranquilamente a su cama… 

La seda aun permanecía en sus manos emitiéndole muy leves destellos de luz como jugando a complicidad con kagome… quien la desenvolvió y notando que era un velo por su notable amplitud y largo, se dispuso a desarmar su habitación si era necesario para encontrarlos…. Aunque…. No podía evitar tener una terrible familiaridad con esa mujer… _¿seria posible que ella?... _

***********************   

La anciana Mioli salió limpiándose el sudor de la frente… sonriendo satisfecha había dispuesto  toda su cabaña para que el monje miroku descansara… sango y shippo quienes esperaban impacientes afuera… ya esta… no quiso dormirse insistiendo en que pasaras a verlo… - dijo mirando a sango con cierta complicidad – shippo acompáñame… quiero descansar un poco y… pero quiero ver a miroku!!! Ya lo veras mañana… ahora no esta para recibir visitas… sango se quedará a cuidarle mientras descanso un poco… 

Esta bien… de hecho… yo también tengo algo de sueño… - dijo el kitsune bostezando…- bien sango… has tu trabajo que nosotros nos vamos…. – la anciana empujo a la exterminadora a la cabaña mientras se iba tomada de la mano con shippo -…. Sango muy colorado había entrado a la cabaña…. Esta era algo mas amplia que las demás… aun estaba la cortina que hacia de separación… esta cabaña tenía chimenea la cual ahora humeaba un poco a falta de leña… pocas velas encendidas chorreaban  su cera mientras ya casi consumidas permitían cierta oscuridad en el recinto…

Sango…. La exterminado salino de sus cavilaciones y se acercó a la llamada del monje… este se veía muy débil… sango se sonrojó con fiereza cuando notó su torso desnudo a causa de las heridas… que no debían taparse aun… ¿Cómo…. Como se siente?... – maldijo para sus adentros seguir siendo tan tímida pero en vista de que miroku no se inmutó se acercó mas y se sentó al lado de la cama en una silla de madera – mejor… muchas gracias… y… ¿tu estas bien?... la joven sonrió levemente y asintió… no era posible que a pesar de estar tan insegura el houshi con todo y heridas graves siguiera preocupándose insistentemente por ella… cosa que le dolía… 

Y… la causa del ataque se produjo cuando salio tan repentinamente de la cañaba… ¿no es así?... - el monje asintió levemente…-  así es… - me percaté de una presencia sumamente poderosa rondando la cabaña… y me asuste mucho pensando que se trataba de un monstruo que deseaba atacarnos… o en dado caso lastimarte… - sango se sobresaltó ante la claridad del houshi – así que salí a ver quien era… lo descubrí rondando a inuyasha y la señorita kagome… sus intenciones por lo que pude notar no eran buenas… 

Se percató que le observaba y al verse descubierto se disculpó conmigo… cosa que me extraño mucho… y me dijo que tendría que matarme… luego de eso… ocurrió lo que ya saben… me encontraron en el claro del bosque muy mal herido… y creyeron… que… _estaba muerto_… terminó la frase sango quien ahora lloraba… no sabe cuanto me preocupe!!!... al llegar ahí… con shippo… usted estaba envuelto en llamas… su rostro a pesar de todo se veía sereno…. Luego….

El guardián se marchó pasando muy cerca de usted y allí fue cuando las llamas cesaron… pero…. Lo que vimos después shippo y yo no nos ayudo…. – el moje enterneció su mirada…. Sango estaba muy alterada y todo ¿era por el?... lagrimas silenciosas caían de su rostro… y el medio incorporado se acercó mas de lo debido a su rostro…- y… ¿te preocupaste por mi?.... –sango dilató su mirada sorprendida por la cercanía de ambos rostros… y tratando de contener sin éxito su muy bien pronunciado sonrojo miró hacia otro lado -…. Por… por supuesto que me preocupe!!! Digo… usted siempre me ha ayudado… y… y… es lógico que me preocupe!!!! – los balbuceos y los sonrojos definitivamente había descubierto sango el que no le ayudaban mucho… y menos en una conversación con la persona que ella amaba…- 

Miroku había oprimido una sonrisa satisfactoria… sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo… y el pensaba dárselo… aunque le tranquilizaba el hecho de que sus sentimientos no eran del todo rechazados… los sonrojos, balbuceos, regaños, y otras reacciones de la exterminadora no estaban hechas solo por enfados, o simples celos de amigos… el monje a pesar de notarlo… prefirió continuar con su aparente "desconocimiento" de la situación, y por el contrario había preferido guardar silencio hasta que ella estuviese lista… y pudiese aceptar sus sentimientos con claridad… también estaba el hecho de que kohaku aun no aparecía, y aunque su amada no lo demostrase… su corazón se retorcía de tristeza al no saber nada de el…

Ella aun sonrojada miró de reojo al houshi, y este notando a su interlocutora atenta en el le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa… sonrisa verdaderamente especial y sincera que guardaba solo para dedicárselas a ella… ella medio sonrió y dirigió rápidamente su mirada a otro punto de la habitación aun nerviosa… 

****************  

Su cuerpo reposaba sobre el agua quieta… estaba algo cansada por la pesada noche que había tenido… y el cielo despejado del nuevo día era lo que sus ojos azulados miraban… pasó su mirada de reojo a la que de pequeña fuese su habitación… aún permanecían colgantes de esta el sin fin de sedas que la separaban es secciones… el espejo… había vuelto al lugar donde pertenecía… 

Los mechones de cabello del lord de las tierras de occidente reposaban sobre otro mesón de la amplia habitación… su vestido purpura ahora empapado en agua se había vuelto muy pesado por lo que le daba flojera salir del agua… lentamente fue perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones y fue durmiendo… su cuerpo ligero como una pluma extrañamente se hundió en el agua y el manto que servía para su protección se alargó en las profundidades del agua y envolviéndola totalmente en una especie de esfera violácea en ángel sherchel se dispuso a dormir por largo tiempo mientras en sus sueño se hundía en sus imposibles deseos y sueños…

El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose hacia la habitación del espejo por unos instantes hicieron que perdiera su concentración y el agua comenzará a ingresar dentro de la burbuja que impedía se ahogase… alzó una ceja molesta y dispuesta a ver quien la molestaba en sus horas de descanso provocó una explosión en el agua del río y salió de esta emitiendo un brillo místico que la caracterizaba… el agua escurría de su ropa mojada que lentamente fue quedando como nueva… su cabello largo y oscuro se sacudió por si mismo esparciendo agua levemente y quedando tal y como antes…

Sherchel quien flotando por artes mágicas llegó al encuentro con su hermano que la observaba detenidamente sentado en una butaca de la habitación… ¿Cómo te encuentras?... bien gracias… me siento algo débil… pues Inshiel ha estado haciendo de las suyas… pero… fuera de todo eso estoy bien… ya veo… dijo el guardián de ojos trigueños verdosos… y…. si Archiel… si pude conseguirlo… - ella no se inmutó, pues sabia bien las intenciones de su hermano al buscarla personalmente en el segundo castillo en lugar de haberla mandado a llamar – ¿y la comitiva de Isis ya llego?... – archiel asintió… y aunque no sabía porque presintió un deje extraño en el aura de su hermana… prefirió no preguntarle pero se puso en pié… - comprendo si deseas quedarte unos días aquí descansando… pediré no te moleste nadie a menos que tu pidas algo… y… - se quitó la capa que llevaba… - cúbrete bien o vas a enfermarte… sabes bien que nunca me ha gustado esta habitación…Su mirada repasó las dimensiones del lugar…

Ya me marcho… en seguida te envío tus doncellas y… no… - sherchel le interrumpió – no… no las envíes por favor hermano… quiero estar _sola_…. – archiel comprendió el deje de tristeza en las ultimas palabras dichas por su interlocutora – esta bien entonces… te daré una semana… sabes que no me gusta tenerte fuera del castillo mucho tiempo… y… ella llegará pronto según se… y no quiero encuentros desagradables en el palacio… - sherchel asintió y su profunda mirada azulada se entornó notando cierto brillo extraño en las palabras de su hermano cuando mencionase la llegada de la miko que sería el sacrificio - …. Ya pues… no me mires as

Los semblantes de ambos se ablandaron mientras Archiel envolvía a su querida hermana en un calido abrazo fraternal… ya pues… no te preocupes… se lo que hago… - sherchel asintió medio sonriente sin perder ese deje de desconfianza en su semblante… cosa que la caracterizaba – recibió un beso en la frente por parte de su querido hermano… mientras lo veía entrar en el agua y de su espalda surgir dos magníficas alas doradas heredadas de su padre y poseedoras de las mismas por su condición de ángel… - _adiós… _

Sherchel asintió en respuesta de la despedida de su hermano… y se dispuso a volver a descansar… su cuerpo… se cubrió de un brillo especial y luciendo un vestido amarillo muy sencillo para su condición volvió al agua envuelta esta vez en un chal blanco… _sabes lo que haces… eso espero Archiel… eso espero… _y así su triste mirada azul se cerró envolviéndola en la penumbra del río y confinándose a si misma en un sueño restablecedor… confinándose… de nuevo… a ese velo… que por medios instantes siempre intentaba remover de su ser… 

******************** 

La miko lo despedía tranquila desde el umbral de la puerta… inuyasha dudoso la miraba mas tranquila de lo que se esperaba… le había prometido volver constantemente a ver como estaba… se había abnegado rotundamente a que kagome volviera… pero sin decírselo a ella, le prometió buscar algunos fragmentos y cuanto antes buscar que ella pudiera regresar… mas que nada porque aun estaba en las "vacaciones" que ella llamaba… y por consiguiente en su casa no estaba ningún familiar… - inuyasha aunque no lo admitiese sentía mucho el hecho de que tuviese que dejarle sola y mas en días tan peligrosos…haciendo aun caso omiso a que la miko tranquilamente le había dicho que podría llamar a sus amigas, o salir por ahí de DIA, cuando no hubiese ningún peligro…- bien… entonces… nos veremos tal vez en dos días… seguiré reconsiderando la propuesta de venir a pasare esta noche aquí, pues como toca luna nueva… no exponer a miroku o a los demás en caso de que quieran atacarme o algo parecido… si.. Si… inuyasha… ya entendí… no te preocupes… yo me quedaré aquí tranquila…

No me mires así!!! – le dijo la miko con un divertido tono de reproche -…. El viento agitó su larga melena negra que por unos instantes cubrió su rostro… inuyasha quien se quedo pasmado al notar como había enmarcado el rostro de kagome había sido enmarcado por su cabello fue llevado por sus recuerdos en un sacudón, a aquella vez que por primera en su vida la mirase _a ella … _

Es imposible inuyasha!!! – se dijo en un susurro en su propia mente… - no…no… puede ser ella… el monje miroku me dijo que podría ser… no… no… inuyasha sacudió con fuerza su cabeza mientras pensaba que tantos problemas terminarían volviéndole loco… era imposible la idea que acababa de circundar su mente y que por la aparente preocupación de kagome, se había reflejado en su rostro… ¿ocurre algo?.... la miko se había acercado corriendo al hanyou que se había quedado de hielo por unos instantes… había hecho caso omiso a sus llamados… 

Pensó que le había ocurrido algo pues había perdido rápidamente el color en sus mejillas a pesar de que le daba de lleno el sol mañanero en el rostro… contraria la miko pasó una mano frente a sus ojos logrando un respingo de su interlocutor… ¿Qué sucede inuyasha??... hay algo que te preocupe?... no… - mintió este – solo… solo estoy preocupado por miroku… le esbozó una leve sonrisa y con un corto pero tierno beso lo vio internarse al pozo mientras el ya conocido brillo violáceo que desprendía este cuando alguien traspasaba se hacía presente a pocos metros de distancia de kagome… 

_Hasta luego… inuyasha… _se apresuró a la casa… su maletín ya estaba listo y esperaría unos minutos mas… les daría una sorpresa a todos cuando regresara…. Sonriente y radiante de felicidad la miko n ose imagina lo que le preparaba el destino para tiempos posteriores… 

****************  

Otra hebra de fino cabello jugueteaba con el viento reposando en su mano… la primera llamada había sido la noche anterior… y fallidamente sus esperanzas de marcharse de allí cuanto antes se desvanecieron cuando vio el brillo emitido por el pozo por la miko traspasándolo… el no solía derrochar su magia o poderes en seres insignificantes o agredir si no era realmente necesario… pero su furia se desató sobre el hanyou cuando le estropeó los planes… 

Éste había sentido su presencia cerca al llegar al bosque… pero afortunadamente tenia a su favor el hecho de poder ocultar su presencia cuando lo desease… había recibido el día de hoy un segundo aviso… la señora sherchel se había percatado por medio de su espejo que Inshiel se había provisto de la forma para que la miko pudiera regresar… el cabello que aun sujetaba le traía las buenas noticias de que pronto regresaría al palacio… eso era lo que su alma mas deseaba… poder regresar a palacio y confinarse nuevamente en la soledad de su habitación…

Poder recordar su vida… sus memorias que era lo único que guardaba como su mas preciado objeto a parte de las espadas que portaba en el cinto era lo que mas adoraba… los recuerdos de su señora… de su verdadera señora… la única capaz de hacer y deshacer… de darle ordenes o de demostrarle algo de afecto… su señora Inshiel… la única a la cual debía rendirle cuentas… o pleitesías… 

Ella había sido la responsable… de dejar un guardián creado de su propia mano al cuidado de cada uno de los emperadores lores o grandes cazadores en las tierras de Norte, del Sur, del Este y del Oeste… cada uno de ellos… había recibido hace muchísimos años cuando su presencia en este mundo aun era totalmente real, en su propio cuerpo y alma… uno de sus guardianes… guardianes que mas tarde… se mancharon las manos… 

Masacraron aldeas e hicieron y desasieron todo lo que "sus amos" Les ordenaron… recordaba aun cuando su rostro que no sucumbía ante el tiempo… sus ojos… lograron la dicha de ver por primera vez a su creadora… creadora que inmaculada sus respectivos amos les habían hecho creer a el y sus otras creaciones, no existía… cuando ellos sabían perfectamente la verdad… estaba en sus almas… corría por la sangre en sus venas… era idéntica prácticamente a la señora sherchel… sus rasgos menos juveniles le habían sonreído con cautela… mientras le saludaba como a un amigo de la infancia…

Al verla, Michijitse sintió su ser renovarse… sus sentidos despertaron como nunca antes… su alma se sintió extasiada y le encontró sentido a su existencia al ella decirle que no debía avergonzarse de lo que era o lo que había hecho… pues no era culpa, mas que de la humanidad necia y abnegada a cambiar… la que erradamente los había hecho obrar mal a el y a los otros guardianes… ellos contaban con el velo de luz que ella cernía sobre su rostro cuando habían muertes… velo que no permitiría fueran arrastrados por el mal… luego de eso…  y tras pedirle le diera el mensaje a Isis guardiana de las aguas que cuidase de sus futuros hijos cuando nacieran… Michijitse no volvió a verle jamás… pasaron años… y las dinastías pasaron en manos de sus respectivos sucesores una y otra vez… hasta que el sucesor de la grandiosa dinastía Miugen llegó al poder… 

El mundo lloró… el mundo lloró amargas lagrimas de sangre a consecuencia de esto… Miugen para extender su poderío había creado una magnífica arma… vacía totalmente… pero que encerraba todo el odio… la ira y sentimientos capaces de destruir… contaminando con esta los demás grandes dirigentes… los guardianes debieron tomar sus armas nuevamente y tras las amargas lagrimas que el cielo lloraba… de vieron llevarse sin fin de vidas por delante… por proteger sus amos… amos… a los cuales por ordenes de su magnifica creadora debían rendirles fe y respeto… solo así manteniendo el equilibrio que se turbaba sin su presencia… cosa que tras años de batallas… no funcionó…. Las armas no sirvieron… la sangre derramada se secó… y las muertes se olvidaron… Mirckiel contrajo matrimonio con una de las mas bellas y poderosas sacerdotisas de la época… tras tiempo de su matrimonio se vio el nacimiento de sus sucesores… un hombre que heredó su valentía y mirada verdosa decidida… y una mujer… que con la capacidad de traer la luz al mundo por medio de la nueva vida… 

Anunciaban que la profecía se había cumplido… los Ángeles nacidos de la cuna del ángel Inshiel descenderían en la elegida a la tierra… vendrían a limpiar la sangre… a cesar las guerras y por mas que todo a darle el verdadero fin de sus vidas y existencias a los ahora temidos guardianes… sin embargo… Michijitse recordó con ira ese día… Miugen logró apoderarse de todo el territorio… los grandes amos de los guardianes del Norte del Este y del Oeste perecieron… mientras Mirckiel satisfecho seguía alimentando su perla… su tan afamada alma…tras apoderarse de los otros tres guardianes… aprovechó sus esencias sagradas y brindándole la maravillosa vista del verdadero poder… de la justicia y la vida a la perla… la bautizó con el nombre de shikkon no tama…. La perla de las cuatro esencias… 

Esencias que descendientes del cielo fueron enviadas por el ángel de la luz a mantener el equilibrio… sin saber que años después este equilibrio se resquebrajaría por ellos mismos… y que cuya sangre se había utilizado para modificar la perla y darle nuevas capacidades…

Los guardianes confinados a un profundo sueño… no vieron mas luz… no vieron mas esencia ni alma alguna… solo oscuridad… y perdiendo la luminosidad se vieron infectadas sus almas dentro de la perla… mientras que la misma esposa de Miugen sin que este lo supiera… obraba a sus espaldas sellando a los guardianes en diferentes partes donde debían realmente pertenecer y así esperaron… Isis en las profundidades de los mares al Sur… Michijitse encendido en las flamas de los volcanes al Norte en el Oriente o el este Minerska confinada al bosque de las mil y un almas… donde un árbol de olivo guardaría uno de los ingredientes esenciales para reanimarla… y en el occidente o el oeste Hayrou… cuya alma de desconoce paradero pues… al pertenecer a las fragosidades y nebulosidades del viento no supo en que lugar se ocultó su ser ni las llaves para despertarlo… 

Con odio Michijitse despertó muchos años mas tarde… ante el se erguía una mujer… muy igual a su creadora…. Pero a la vez totalmente diferente… su espíritu no inspiraba calma, calidez ni esperanza… su ser no emitía luz alguna… al contrario era muy fría y distante… casi tanto o mas que el mismo… y su mirada… tenía un deje de ocultar algo que la ensombrecía y le restaba belleza que para nada le faltaba… 

Su nombre era sherchel… cosa que Michijitse puso comprender al fin… era su hija… el ángel con voz de mujer que descendió del vientre de Inshiel… y nació de la unión de un poderoso lord y su esposa amada… _la elegida… _ahora estaba allí… no había cometido asesinato alguno… pero sentía que su alma… su esencia… se escondían… tras un magnífico velo… que al igual que lo que presentía en sherchel… ocultaba un desgarrante dolor… 

Su mirada se posó tranquila en las lejanías donde la luz apartase ya el velo oscuro que cernía sobre los vivos la noche… el día ya había llegado…

************* 

La mirada perdida de inuyasha recorría todo menos la salud de su amigo… su mente se había quedado en el futuro con kagome… y esa sonrisa floja que le había dedicado antes de el partir… ¿Por qué estaba TAN tranquila… sabiendo que miroku había sido atacado… y que tal vez nunca volvería?... 

Estaba tranquilo de todos modos pues miroku ya tenía unos delgadísimos y flojos vendajes que indicaba que ya la herida comenzaría a sanar… por ahora no viajarían lógicamente… y el se dedicaría personalmente de averiguar mas sobre el ángel Inshiel, los guardianes… y donde demonios estaba Naraku… 

Sintieron todos la presencia turbadora en el ambiente… es el guardián!!! Asumió sango una posición protectora frente a miroku y shippo que habían dejado repentinamente de hablar… su arma se posaba decidida en su mano e inuyasha se disponía a desenfundar a colmillo cuando… kagome!ª!!! Kagome esta aquí!!!! 

Su corazón latía con fiereza… el aroma de kagome estaba saliendo del pozo… podía sentirla… estaba aquí… en el mismo instante que el… y que el guardián… - palideció al notar la gravedad de la situación – se… se la va a llevar!!! Demonios!!! Su marcha inexplicablemente se apresuró sin ninguna consideración de nada y al llegar allí… 

INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome lloraba desesperadamente… no tenía ninguna herida mas que un raspón en su pierna que sangraba delicadamente a causa de una abrupta y asustada caída al suelo…  su cintura era rodeada por el fornido brazo de Michijitse cuyas alas al parecer de fuego refulgían en su espalda a la luz del sol… kagome sollozaba con dolor al saber que lo que había visto no era un sueño… era cierto...ella era el sacrificio y ya estaban necesitándola… se elevaban grandes metros del suelo… inuyasha desesperado emitía ataques aunque no muy graves con miedo de dañar a kagome… 

Inuyasha!!! Kagome!!!!!No por favor!!! Suéltame!!!! Las lágrimas llenaban el brazo de Michijitse que apunto de doblegarse tuvo que recordar a quien le debía fidelidad y lo que tenia que hacer…  Del bolsillo de la chica cayó algo… una seda plateada muy hermosa…. Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha!!!! Yo…. Yo voy a estar bien!!! Dijo ella entre gritos ahogados por sus sollozos… prométeme que no harás ninguna locura!!! Y por NADA… POR NADA DEL MUNDO abras esa seda y veas su contenido… tienes… tienes que prometerlo… inuyasha!!! Tienes que hacerlo!!! No me mires así por favor!!! Nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo… kagome!!!! Inuyasha…._ Hasta luego… no olvides que te amo…. _Su última lágrima cayó al suelo al tiempo que una nube de polvos rojos los envolvía y desaparecían quien sabe…. _Si para siempre… _Su mochila intacta se posaba en este que ahora sostenía al furioso hanyou… no… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!El bosque se estremeció y en masa cayeron apilados muchísimos árboles junto a los nidos y etc.… victimas del vierto cortante… del hanyou que ahora lloraba… lloraba amargamente al saber lo que veía después…. 

Continuará….

Notas de autora… 

Bien… se que he sido MUY mala… esta despedida estaba planteada para dos capítulos atrás pero tenía que concluir muchas cosas… y no quería que el capitulo anterior por lo menos… diera treinta paginas o algo así… este salió de 16… y creo que los próximos llevaran el mismo diagramado… mas de 14 o 15 Págs. dependiendo de lo que tenga que ir en el capitulo… sin olvidar… que el concurso esta aun en pie… este y el anterior tal vez los ayude… vamos es tan obvio!!!! Pero bien… el próximo… capitulo tal vez me maten cuando se los entregue… pero las próximas tres semanas dudo muchísimo poder hacer algo en la computadora…. Y si estoy terminando este hasta ahorita es solo porque en Internet no me sirvió y no me pude poner a hacer los sin fin de trabajos que tengo pendientes… en conclusión… en capítulo 8… tal vez lo vean en MUCHO tiempo… siento cualquier inconveniente… ya saben… los comentarios en un review o a: 

yorlanysm@hotmail.com  

Ahora sin más que agregar tengo mis agradecimientos a: 

Fanfiction: 

Kim lin: holaaa!!!! ^_^!!! Muchas gracias por leer el fic!!! Y por cumplir tu promesa!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado… tu tampoco dejes de escribir por favor!!! Hasta pronto!!!.....

Kitty_chan: jejeje… pues si... los milagros efectivamente existen… y es muy curioso que esta historia termine desenvolviendose alrededor de un milagro… ^_^ gracias por ser como eres!!! Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado!! Jeje… :P este como que salio hasta mas largo que el anterior… pero se resuelven muchas cosas y otras quedan mas enredadas todavía… (Kisuna hace una risita cómplice y maliciosa)… :P te repito gracias por seguir leyendo… lectores como tu que me brindan todo su apoyo me impulsan a seguir… 


	9. Aramitama

Capitulo 8:

Aramitama

_ El valor…. El valor es el sentimiento que nos empuja a salir de la oscuridad… nos brinda seguridad…. Y ayuda a que la luz tenga su máximo esplendor, la shikkon no tama, formada por el valor de midoriko al enfrentarse sin reproche alguno a centenares de monstruos todo para traer paz… su muerte que sin embargo no fue en vano, se refleja en parte en ti… ahora ese valor repercute en un joven Hanyou… Inuyasha tu representas al Aramitama _

El astro luminoso se posaba tranquilo en lo mas alto del cielo resquebrajado por pequeñas motas blancas, conocidas por nubes… brindaba luminosidad a todo su alrededor, su brillo era como una calida gota de miel que caía en el rocío de las flores matinales… el… solo el era ahora el único testigo de las agonías… de las angustias y heridas… en su mudo silencio el Sol veía tranquilo al hanyou encerrado en su obstinada forma humana…

La anciana recibía tranquila la calida brisa que arrullaba los árboles, su mirada oscura como la noche observaba detenidamente al Hanyou, de sus poros brotaba energía… sus dedos cruzados le ayudaban a rezar para que no despertase aun… había llegado justo a tiempo… los problemas habían comenzado ya y no podía seguírselos ocultando… 

Su mirada paso algo floja al rosario que rodeaba al árbol de prominentes dimensiones… - pensar que ya te habían sellado una vez aquí…- dijo en voz algo alta para el humano-hanyou que dormía levitando casi recostado en el árbol… esa noche sería luna nueva, pero Mioli se había visto obligada a adelantar la transformación, pues de no haberlo hecho se habría arruinado todo… los acontecimientos estaban ya escritos y tendrían que hacerse así; sin ninguna modificación…

_Kagome… _- un leve susurro escapo de los labios de inuyasha que despertaba lentamente…- kagome… no… suéltala!!! Algunos balbuceos escaparon mientras recuperaba total conocimiento…. MIOLI!!! – la anciana no se inmutó… su mirada estaba cerrada como si meditara algo importante - Kagome!!! Don..Do… donde esta?... – los ojos del mitad bestia reflejaban mejor que su tono de voz la preocupación que le abrumaba en ese instante – no deberías hacer preguntas a las cuales conoces la respuesta… ¿no te parece?... – la anciana estaba sentada en el suelo algo distante del árbol… su cuerpo desprendía una extraña aura grisácea, que si bien… no inspiraba maldad; era muy misteriosa… 

No me digas que!!! Inuyasha cayó abruptamente al suelo y se dio en la cara contra un campo de energía que le impidió el paso… - que demon….fuiste tú!!!!!... así es… - le respondió Mioli tranquilamente – fui yo quien aceleró su transformación o la perdida de tus poderes… hace unas horas… pero porque demonios!!!!! ¿No viste como ese sujeto se llevó a kagome?...de hecho no…. Pero ya sabía que lo haría…

Lo supe desde que llegué aquí y vi a Isis llevándose los fragmentos… lo supe desde que les dije la verdad que sabía…sabía también que kagome regresaría hoy por la mañana… de hecho… también sabía que Michijitse tenía algún tiempo en este bosque, esperando pacientemente a que su señora o señor le dieran la señal para completar su misión… la cual… como te habrás dado cuenta… era llevarse a kagome… ¿y porque no se lo impediste?... ¿o… porque no me avisaste para impedir que kagome regresara?...

Porque no podía hacerlo inuyasha… - los ojos profundos de Mioli penetraron los de inuyasha quien se estremeció levemente – se los dije muy claro cuando llegué aquí… tu y tus amigos son los únicos que pueden evitar el regreso de Mirckiel, o en tal caso destruirlo… Inshiel te lo dijo inuyasha… uno de los guardianes vendría por el alma de purificación… tu lo sabías bien y fue por eso que la enviaste anoche a su época… ¿co…como sabes que sé de la existencia de Inshiel?.

No he vivido tanto tiempo por nada inuyasha… además… por ahí se dice que las paredes tienen oídos y las montañas ojos… pero eso… no es lo importante ahora… te traje aquí porque ya es la hora… ¿hora… hora de que?... además… ¿Por qué me encierras en esta campo… y porque me quitaste a colmillo de acero?... ese campo, es el que acelera la perdida de tus poderes… y el que hace unas horas ayudó a detenerte… gran error cometiste… al soltar tu arma…. Tu transformación fue atroz… comenzaste a herirte a ti mismo de hecho esas heridas que tienes son producto de tu ineptitud y amor cegato…

Cuando se llevaron a kagome, utilicé mi energía espiritual para evitar que la siguieras y destruyeras el bosque por supuesto – agregó con un deje de impaciencia – ese rosario que rodea el árbol al cual te había sellado kikyo en vida hace mas de 50 años funciona como las flechas de kagome, o algo parecido… pero gracias a mis conocimientos tiene otras funciones aparte de la purificación… ni aunque tuvieras a colmillo, o estuvieras en tu forma de bestia podrías salir de allí, no si yo no lo deseo o muero… 

Ese campo es un reflejo de mi misma… y lo utilizaré para asegurarme que vas a escucharme quieras o no… y por supuesto… vuelvas a despertar tu sangre de bestia… no me queda mas remedio – dijo inuyasha bufando y echándose contra el árbol algo impaciente – ¿y que demonios es que lo me tienes que decir? ya te lo dije una vez… tu alma corresponde a la esencia del valor o Aramitama, y por consiguiente te corresponde un guardián. ¿Un guardián?... así es… así como tú y tus amigos fusionan la perla blanca, los guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales forman la negra, pero esto es por designio de Miugen dado que su verdadera misión era otra…

El guardián que se llevó a kagome, maneja los fuegos, su nombre es Michijitse y representa al valor al igual que tu, Isis representa al amor y maneja el elemento del agua, pero hay otros dos… Hayrou guardián de la sabiduría que manipula el viento, y Minerska guardiana de la amistad que manipula las plantas y seres de la tierra. Hasta hoy los Ángeles del sur solo han logrado el despertar de dos guardianes… _Isis y Michijitse _– dijo inuyasha en un susurro algo más calmado – así es…

Isis fue la primera en despertar pues es la guardiana asignada al sur, y por tanto seria mas fácil de persuadir y manejar… una de sus lágrimas de agua salada ayudaron para el despertar de Michijitse el cual fue el segundo pues sus espadas son esenciales para el despertar de Minerska y es el mas apto para cumplir la misión de llevar el alma pura hasta el palacio del sur… ¿y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?... 

Pues es muy sencillo… Sherchel ya ha comenzado a trabajar para despertar a los demás guardianes… pero estos... son especiales… pues requieren materiales muy específicos para sus despertares… y lo que complica mas la misión es que sus armas sagradas no se guardan con ellos, como las de Isis o Michijitse… allí es donde tu y tus amigos entran… tienen que impedir a toda costa que los otros dos guardianes despierten, para atrasar así la llamada del cetro y con esta la vuelta de Mirckiel..

¿Pero que conseguiremos con atrasar su regreso si igual lo hará? Veras inuyasha… hay una profecía… hasta estos días del mundo, jamás se ha visto que el cetro, brille sobre esta tierra en las manos de un gobernante. El Cetro era un arma sagrada perteneciente a nadie sabe quien… que al perder a su dueño fue con el tiempo debilitándose hasta hacerse casi inservible… 

La única persona que se preocupo por esto fue Mirckiel Miugen, quien al llegar al trono del Sur busco incansable obtener el Cetro, hasta que lo logró… nadie mas supo del cetro luego, pues del cielo descendieron los cuatro guardianes y comenzaron las discordias entre los reyes, lores y terratenientes… la cruel guerra se desató y Miugen al ser un sobrenatural consiguió crear la perla con una gota de sangre de cada uno de los guardianes, haciéndolos así parte de ella…

Pero cuenta la historia, que los únicos guardianes que se resistieron totalmente hasta el final a Miugen fueron el guardián del viento y la guardiana de la tierra… fue por eso que Miugen los selló tras crear la perla dejando solo despierta a Isis para que resguardara su reino como le correspondía… mas tarde, Miugen intentó fusionar su perla con el Cetro que había estado muy bien guardado en la cima de la montaña de la vida, en la isla de la muerte ubicada en los dominios del Sur. Pero se dio un problema, la perla representaba la oscuridad, y no podía haber solo oscuridad, pues se resquebrajaría el equilibrio. Y fue por eso que tiempo después inconscientemente midoriko creó la segunda perla. Miugen ya no existía y tanto el cetro, como su perla oscura fueron sellados en sus dominios.  

Midoriko murió y su perla pasó a manos de una sacerdotisa que la resguardaría… _kikyo... _– la mirada de inuyasha se torno algo débil y mioli asintió levemente – muchos consientes de lo que pasaba se llenaron la cabeza de ideas y desearon el cetro, y hacer lo que Miugen nunca pudo… _fusionarlo con las dos perlas que actualmente lo despiertan… _así es inuyasha… pero afortunadamente la perla creada por Miugen no esta completa… y por tanto no se puede convocar el cetro hasta el despertar de los otros guardianes… 

¿Y la profecía? – inuyasha ahora escuchaba muy atento todo cuanto pronunciaban los labios de Mioli – la profecía fue vista por la esposa de Miugen antes de que desapareciera… la vio una noche de luna nueva cuando el ángel Inshiel iluminó el cielo de estrellas por medio de su elegida… la profecía citaba los siguiente: 

_Tras pasar los años el emperador mas grande del sur_

_Resurgirá de las sombras a las cuales fue confinado por su propio odio._

_Vendrá a reclamar lo que no le pertenece y la única forma de evitarlo_

_Será reuniendo las ocho esencias de la luz y la oscuridad que con el halo de luz de un alma pura_

_Se unificarán haciendo resurgir el arma mas temida del mundo, el arma prohibida_

_El Cetro Sagrado… _

_Los separados se unirán, las discordias cesarán, cuando el alma de la justicia descienda _

_De los cielos tras muchos siglos, y reclame lo que le corresponde_

_Como único juez. _

_Se verá allí la destrucción del emperador, y su dinastía caerá a los confines del mar_

_De donde nacio…_

¿Entiendes todo lo que dije? – inuyasha asintió levemente ante la pregunta de Mioli – quieres decir que es necesario que kagome se sacrifique para que el alma de la justicia descienda y acaba con Miugen… entonces… nada de lo que hagamos será suficiente, solo debemos unirnos y esperar que ese juez descienda y juzgue a Miugen haciéndole pagar… pero entonces… _kagome si tendría que morir!!! _No lo acepto!!! No voy a permitir que ella muera!!! Si tiene que descender la justicia del cielo… no permitiré que con su descenso se cometa una injusticia!!!

Mas o menos inuyasha… mas o menos… pues… aunque no se los dije… ustedes ya lo saben…- dijo Mioli pensativa-  hay un tercer ángel, el ángel de la vida y la muerte, de la luz y la oscuridad, el ángel creador de los guardianes y único capaz de destruir a Miugen… ese es el ángel de la justicia… el ángel _Inshiel – _la voz de Mioli tembló un poco al mencionar su nombre – y como se le designa, no permitirá que la muerte de kagome sea en vano… confío plenamente en que todo saldrá bien… ¿y como puedes estar tan segura?!!! ¿Que sabes tu? Es cierto que conocí a Inshiel… pero como se que no se aprovecha de nosotros!!! 

Que solo nos esta usando para poder regresar y así hacer quien sabe que… ¿Cómo saber si me dijo la verdad?... cuando le conocí ni siquiera permitió que viera su rostro!!! – dijo inuyasha bufando ya de muy mal humor - Eso es porque nadie… nadie puede verle… mas que la persona elegida para ser su sucesor… inuyasha ten fe… se muy bien que Inshiel no esta mintiendo… - la respuesta de Mioli sonaba dulce y tranquila a pesar de la impaciencia del hanyou - ah si… por supuesto!!! Dijo inuyasha poniéndose en pie estrepitosamente … 

Ya decía yo!!!… era muy extraño que tuvieras tantos secretos… tanto misterio… que no quisieras decirnos nada acerca del tercer ángel o que siempre estés tan pensativa… y aun mas… que confíes tan ciegamente en él… claro!!! Si eres tú!!! Por supuesto!!! Es por eso que no me permitiste ver tu rostro aquella vez!! Es por eso que le defiendes a capa y espada!!! Porque eres tu misma y te da cólera que hablen mal de ti!!! – inuyasha estaba fuera de si, sentía su sangre de bestia palpitarle en las venas… de no ser porque estaba encerrado en ese campo ya se habría transformado… 

Los ojos de mioli se dilataron con terror ante la acusación de inuyasha… sus ancianas facciones se contrajeron cuando frunció el ceño y pronunciando unas palabras en voz muy baja hizo que inuyasha cayera estrepitosamente al suelo haciéndole recuperar la cordura…tal como lo hacía kagome… - semejante estupidez… no hay duda que representas al Aramitama o valor… pero eres un Hanyou bruto y estancado en tu propia desconfianza hacia los demás – esto le dolió un poco a inuyasha pues las ultimas palabras eran ciertas… 

¿Crees que si yo fuera Inshiel estaría perdiendo mi tiempo aquí contigo? Aunque no pudiese utilizar mis poderes ya habría despertado mis guardianes… y mucho menos!!!! Hanyou ciego!!! Tendría esta imagen… ¿no te parece?... – Mioli sonaba ofendida y hasta molesta por la "comparación"… pero un deje extraño en su voz le hizo pensar a inuyasha que mentía aunque no se lo demostró – si… si… si..Esta bien… me equivoque… pero te repito… ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer si kagome de todas formas va a morir?... muere con ella… bufó la anciana algo molesta…

No es cierto… no es cierto… - dijo ante la mirada amenazante del hanyou – tienes que ir al occidente, y allí deberás visitar a alguien en especial… te advierto que la tarea que te impongo no será fácil… pero se que con tu valor podrás lograrlo, y ese brillo de amor en tu mirada te impulsará hacia delante… bien… tu te encargarás de ir al occidente y buscarás por todos los medios de despertar a Hayrou… si si…. Se que suena casi imposible que trates de despertar a un guardian…  pero después de todo si tu medio hermano muriese tu serías el lord y al ser el guardián del sur, te debe algo de respeto y fidelidad como tal.

Necesitarás localizar a una sacerdotisa, su nombre no te lo diré pero sabrás que es la que buscas en cuanto la veas, o ella te vea a ti… y antes de que preguntes otra tontería, ella ya sabe que vas para allá… será ella quien te diga que deberás hacer y como, para lograr conseguir las armas de Hayrou y así despertarlo luego. Según tengo entendido, Sherchel ya ha comenzado a movilizarse, y tiene uno de los componentes del hechizo tal vez el más complicado de conseguir… ¿Cuál es? – dijo inuyasha interrumpiendo torpemente, pero Mioli con un deje de flojera solo le dijo – un mechón de cabello… pero debe pertenecer a un lord, cuyos ojos sean violáceos y posea un arma sagrada… (no se imaginan quien es ^^U?)

Y como comprenderás, un ser con esta descripción no te toca a la puerta de tu casa todos los días… por eso es mejor que partas cuanto antes… al anochecer perderás tus poderes y será mejor que hayas avanzado un buen tramo y estés oculto… no puedo asegurarte que no habrán obstáculos en el camino, pues tal vez los haya… se que el valor te ayudará… ten fe… que si logras despertar a Hayrou antes de que los Ángeles, tendrás un enemigo menos, y un muy buen partido a tu favor… pues los guardianes tienen habilidades sorprendentes que no les vendrían mal…

¿Pero… y mis amigos?... yo les diré que ocurrió y a donde fuiste… muy prono cada uno de ellos deberá desempeñar una misión diferente y no hay tiempo suficiente como para que lo perdamos… ¿a que te refieres?... no te daré muchos detalles pues ya debes partir, pero el despertar del cetro debe hacerse en una alineación especifica de los astros del espacio, y si no se realiza así no se podrá despertar y los sacrificios serán totalmente en vano… 

Mioli apretó su puño derecho con gracia y el rosario se desvaneció, inuyasha al salir del campo que desapareció también recuperó sus cabellos plateados que habían estado negros hace unos momentos, sus garras volvieron a crecer y su fuerza regresó a el con totalidad… toma… - mioli acercó a colmillo de acero a las garras de su dueño, que al tocarla se sintió abrumado por una fuerza extraña pero muy cálida - ¿Qué le hiciste?... OH… nada… sería que al tocarla quedaron restos de mi energía espiritual en ella… tal vez sea momentáneo… no te preocupes… - Mioli sonrió con desdén y vio al Hanyou partir a gran velocidad hacia su misión… - _esperemos no sea momentáneo inuyasha… pues mi energía puede ayudarte mucho en este viaje… _

********************************  

La joven en cuestión sentía un fuerte dolor taladrándole el cerebro… no podía pensar… no podía recordar… no podía sentir… ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?... supuso estaba en un sueño pues su cuerpo era algo traslúcido… y hasta donde recordaba ella no había muerto… al menos… _no aun… _sus ojos apesadumbrados se abrieron con totalmente cuando reaccionó, mientras lentamente comenzaba a captar el lugar donde se encontraba… 

El majestuoso salón estaba atiborrado de gente; en su mayoría supuso… personas importantes, pues todas estaban engalanadas en sus mejores ropas; algunos lucían preciosas joyas de diversos tamaños y tipos, al fondo del salón había una pequeña tarima donde tranquilas esperaban dos sillas, o le parecieron tronos por su decorado y estructura, a que sus ocupantes llegaran. 

Cuando intentó caminar notó que todo el salón se llenó de murmullos; la música que acompasaba la cálida velada se detuvo y el bello portón principal del salón se abrió de par en par por los chambelanes encargados, permitiendo el paso a los señores del castillo. Un hombre alto de mirada atigrada de color verdosa acaramelada caminó elegante y lentamente al medio del salón de la mano de una mujer por lo que kagome visualizó muy bella. El hombre vestía la ropa mas elegante de todo el salón, habituada en tonos negros y verdosos oscuros… la mujer que caminaba a su lado llevada del brazo veía todo con delicadeza y atención realizando de vez en cuando asentimientos por saludos y dedicando preciosas sonrisas.

Su cabello negro como la noche que se veía por los ventanales; bailaba con gracia al son de sus pasos, y caía como una cascada hasta su cintura refulgiendo de vez en cuando con las luces del lugar. Sus ojos; profundamente entornados jugaban con los tonos azules y grisáceos, sus labios rojizos se entornaban en una cálida sonrisa y su elegante vestido negro con detalles en azul marino, era algo pomposo…

Kagome se rió al notar que su vestimenta era similar a todos los del lugar. Aparentemente estaba en el pasado pues la ropa ostentosa y los modales que utilizaban los presentes se lo dieron a entender. Cuando los anfitriones llegaron al medio del salón se dispusieron debajo de un gran candelabro que mostraba su reflejo en el pulido suelo de mármol. Un suave vals comenzó a tonar por la orquesta que estaba en un extremo del salón. Los violinistas se lucían con el sentimiento que transmitía la melodía…

El hombre de cabellos castaños algo desordenados al caer en su frente hizo una pronunciada reverencia a la que era su esposa y besó su mano engalanada con un guante a juego del vestido. Ella sonrió radiante de alegría, y respondió con una leve reverencia cuando su esposo se hubo reincorporado. Lentamente comenzaron a bailar acompasados por la música, mientras que el salón prorrumpía en aplausos y algunas parejas comenzaban a acompañar a los anfitriones. Kagome esperó pacientemente mientras todo se hacía borroso y lentamente visualizaba otra escena. 

Las mismas personas que viese hace unos instantes, estaban ahora sentados en los respectivos tronos, y el hombre de atractivo superior estaba en pie sosteniendo una copa en alto. Tras el brindis y la algarabía del salón kagome vio otra escena… estaban en lo que parecía un jardín, el mismo hombre estaba sentado ahora con… una bella mujer de cabellos negros que le daba la espalda a kagome. 

Hablaban en un tono de voz muy poco audible pero kagome entendió lo suficiente como para reconocer en esos individuos a El emperador Mirckiel Miugen y a la sacerdotisa Midoriko, este le susurraba palabras similares a una revolución… a hechicería y a un cetro... ella solo negaba y sollozaba en voz baja hasta que el fundió sus labios con los de ella en un amoroso y profundo beso haciéndola callar… el la amaba… la amaba con toda la intensidad con la cual su alma era capaz, o al menos eso transmitía con el sentimiento con el cual la besaba, ella… transmitía lo mismo aunque era algo tímida respondiendo al beso y las caricias que su interlocutor le proporcionaba.  

Kagome escucho pasos sigilosos acercarse y creyendo que podrían verla se ocultó sigilosamente en unos arbustos cercanos que le daban perfecta audición y visión de lo que ocurría…. La joven ahogo un grito (aunque de haber gritado no se hubiese oído, pero ella aun no lo comprendía) al ver una mujer de belleza exuberante acercarse por las escalinatas del amplísimo jardín, cuyas plantas jugaban transformándose en un laberinto. La mujer de pasos sigilosos entorno su preciosa mirada al acercarse levemente a su marido y la que creía era su amiga… 

_Mirckiel… pue…pueden vernos… _- dijo Midoriko entre las caricias permitiendo que escapara un leve susurro para su acompañante - _¿y que verían…? ¿Que beso a la mujer que amo? Vamos midoriko… ayúdame… _- kagome sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho y las lagrimas que comenzaron desbordarse no encontró razón aparente que las discriminara de su ser… su sorpresa se dio cuando se percató que era ahora la mujer de ojos azul grisáceos, su alma de una u otra forma había abandonado su cuerpo para trasladarse al mejor puesto de espectador, aunque no pudiese actuar, mas no evitar sentir el dolor que desgarraba por dentro a esa mujer… 

Midoriko se estremeció y le libero con fiereza de los brazos de Mirckiel... - ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo el algo distraído… - _Lo que nunca pude imaginarme Mirckiel… _- los ojos del aludido se dilataron con terror al notar la dueña de la voz que acababa de escuchar, su bella esposa, mucho mas hermosa que midoriko por cierto apareció frente a ellos con su porte majestuoso y su sonrisa cálida suprimidas por lagrimas fieras y una ira que le brotaba por los poros. Querida!!... yo… to… yo… es… puedo… podemos explicarlo!!! – Agregó nerviosa midoriko a su mejor amiga, casi hermana – _No… _ sus palabras eran silbidos fríos… arrastradas conteniendo el odio que le crispaba el cuerpo. 

_No hay nada que explicar… jamás… jamás lo hubiese creído!!!... muchísimos menos de ti Midoriko!!! Nos criamos juntas!!! Ambas las mejores sacerdotisas de la época!!… y tu… _- dijo mirando con asco a su esposo – _Maldito hipócrita… eres un bastardo… Mirckiel… hace unos instantes me jurabas amor en el salón con los invitados… y ahora…. Vienes a besuquearte con mi mejor amiga… apuesto que si no llegaban la hubiesen pasado de maravilla!!! Claro… ¿te hubiese encantado o no? Meterme derechito en mi cama a revolcarte con MI marido..!!!! – _dijo mirando indignada a midoriko que lloraba amargamente mientras Mirckiel trataba de mantener una aparente pero muy fingida calma… 

_No sabes el error que acabas de cometer Mirckiel…creeme que no sabes lo que acabas de hacer… _- dijo la mujer negando con resignación – claro que lo sé… estaba besándome con la mujer que amo… y la que me ayudará a convertirme en el supremo gobernante… porque ya lo se todo… ella… querida mia… es el ángel de la profecía… midoriko es nada mas y nada menos que el ángel Inshiel…Los ojos de Mirckiel se salieron de sus orbitas cuando dijo esto lleno de jubilo y aferraba el cuerpo de midoriko al suyo… sin embargo su esposa que ni siquiera se inmutó sonrió con júbilo al notar que su marido nuevamente se equivocaba… 

_Te repito… no sabes lo que acabas de hacer amado mío… _- extendió su mano derecha hacia un lado y una brisa helada que calo hasta el ultimo hueso de los cuerpos de los presentes se arremolinó a su alrededor agitándole el largísimo cabello negro, lentamente de su espaldas surgieron dos majestuosas alas blancas y de su mano extendida se formó por las plumas sueltas de sus alas una magnífica espada negra cuya empuñadura de oro blanco macizo refulgió con la luz de la luna… - _¿no es hermosa?_

Dijo sonriendo con pesadumbre… - _Mirckiel… amado mío... Tu no fuiste quien recibió la profecía… fui yo… y esta establecía que de los cielos descendería un ángel para hacer justicia… lamentablemente para ti… la justicia era la que ese ángel decidiera… no la tuya… y tu "amada" _– dijo con asco – _midoriko… no es Inshiel… Inshiel es un ángel sagrado, lleno de luz… que jamás haría la porquería que ésta… _- dijo despectivamente mirado a la sacerdotisa aludida – _ha estado haciendo contigo durante meses… _

Mirckiel alzó una ceja… - _¿Qué?... ¿creíste que era tan estupida como para no darme cuenta? Esas salidas tan misteriosas… a quien sabe donde… nunca localizaba a midoriko cuando mas la necesitaba… y curiosamente era porque desaparecía justo cuando tú lo hacías… que irónico… y tu creyendo que el amor que le jurabas enriquecería su alma y haría despertar a Inshiel… sucio!!! Grandísimo imbecil!!!  La profecía te lo dijo!!! Inshiel enviaría dos Ángeles mas, que intentarían traer la luz a este mundo engendrados en el vientre de su elegida… _- la mujer apretó la espada que se asía fuertemente en su mano – ¿_nunca te distes cuenta verdad?_

_¿Creíste que nuestros hijos eran especiales por ser hijos de una sacerdotisa y una bestia?... No Mirckiel… lo eran porque son los Ángeles enviados… tu hijo… tu más grande orgullo Archiel, es el ángel del poderío… y tu pequeña bebita… tu luz… es Sherchel… ángel de las tinieblas y las ilusiones…. Cada uno de ellos nació con un don especial, y para su vida se mando crear por designio de Inshiel, a quien yo represento… un arma… que les sería un don y una maldición… de hecho… esta espada el la espada del poderío… bendecida por Inshiel y forjada en la montaña de la vida para tu hijo… y será esta misma espada la que esta noche te juzgue… a ti y a tu ramera… por su gran error… _

La voz de la emperatriz Miugen se endureció y mientras sus alas desaparecía pronunciaba un rezo mientras que de su cuello colgaba un rosario aparecido de la nada… _tu… mi querida amiga… _- dijo mirando con odio a Midoriko – _serás la celebre sacerdotisa midoriko, que condenada a amar en silencio a Mirckiel Miugen, entregará su vida en una atroz batalla para que se cree la perla de shikkon blanca… será blanca, pues tu corazón no esta manchado de odio alguno… en tu boca irá siempre el sazón del desamor y la soledad será tu mejor guía y compañera, para que… lo que te reste de vida a partir de hoy sea lo mas miserable posible… te dedicarás a hacer el bien te guste o no hasta que te llegue el día… _se acercó a midoriko cuyo cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza bajo el vestido semi abierto por Mirckiel… La mujer sin inmutarse atravesó con la espada a midoriko en el pecho marcando el lugar de donde nacería la perla, directamente de su maldito corazón… 

La herida que no sangró, se cerró inmediatamente sellando el designio del ángel. _Y tu… amado mío… _- apuntó la espada directamente a su corazón – _estarás destinado a criar a los dos Ángeles como te plazca, y serán ellos los que luego te juzguen… Tú herida… Por el contrario de la de midoriko… sangrará todas las noches de luna nueva… como castigo por tu maldita ambición y tu egoísmo… el que no me ames no lo juzgare pues sobre el corazón no se manda… cuando los Ángeles estén preparados para vivir como corresponde… regresaré… y personalmente me encargare de sellarte junto con tu preciado cetro… hasta que sea el designo de Inshiel que tu despiertes… ah!... querida… _- dijo mirando de reojo a midoriko – _no le prometas liberarlo… pues ya tendrás bastante con tu maldición como para cargar la de el que es mucho mas pesada… tu único error fue el corresponderle y mentirme… _la espada inmediatamente atravesó todo el centro del pecho salpicando de sangre el lugar… 

Mirckiel!!! – midoriko se hincó a su lado cuando su amado cayó al suelo comenzando a desangrarse – _descuida… el no morirá… esta condenado a sufrir el dolor de esa herida por el resto de sus días… ah… _- la mujer clavó la espada en el suelo junto a Mirckiel – _Emperador Miugen… cuando su hijo cumpla una edad justa entréguele esta espada… pero no la mande a limpiar… entréguesela manchada de su sangre, y dígale que fue su propia madre la que tiñó su regalo de la maldición de su padre… el entenderá.. y a Sherchel… que su espejo no le permitirá dormir a partir de sus 16 años pues vivirá todas las noches el pecado cometido pro su padre en carne propia… déle mis disculpas pues no hubiese querido marginarla a vivir así… pero eso fue lo que usted escogi_

Y dicho esto su delicado cuerpo desapareció… llevándose consigo las sonrisas… los calurosos días de verano donde reían y jugaban en los jardines con sus hijos… las palabras de aliento tras perder una batalla o el dulce arrullo que su cálida mirada azul grisácea le proporcionaba… Mirckiel Miugen perdió toda visión del mundo… sus hijos fueron confinados a vivir en las mayores riquezas que su padre pudiese brindarles… fueron educados de las mejores formas y con los mejores tutores… pero nunca… contando con una figura materna que les diera calor en las noches de lluvia o que los abrazara cuando se caían…

Sherchel con el tiempo desarrolló una inmensurable capacidad mágica para su corta edad, a pesar de no poseer alas como su hermano podía crear esferas de energía y trasladarse en ellas tranquilamente por todo palacio mientras las nodrizas corrían tras ella preocupadas por si se caía o perdía el control… Archiel, fue educado con todas las de la ley en estrategia, límites fronterizos, política, economía, y mas de 50 tipos de artes marciales que en cuenta forma no le eran necesarias… su espadas nunca había sido esgrimida… cuando cumplió sus 15 años Mirckiel se la entregó junto a un hermoso espejo a Sherchel la cual casi rompe por estar admirando su belleza… 

El tiempo paso y nunca supieron nada de su madre… hasta un día lluvioso que a lo lejos la tormenta trajo consigo una mujer harapienta… sin rastro alguno de la belleza que la había caracterizado… su cabello largo y negro había perdido el color y ya no se desparramaba como una bella cascada por su espalda, pues siempre iba recogido muy arreglado… sus joyas quedaron confinadas a las cajas de cristal donde su esposo se las obsequió… condenadas a llenarse del polvo y ser raídas por el pasar del tiempo por el salitre al vivir en el mar. Sus ropas elegantes eran ahora muy sencillas… lo único que no perdía ese característico brillo encantador de sus hermosos ojos azules…

Mirckiel quien había padecido, luna nueva tras luna nueva el pesar de la maldición, iluminó su mirada verdosa cuando vio a la que fuera su esposa… ella le prohibió pronunciar su nombre… pues no tenia derecho ya… y sumiendo las tierras del sur en penumbras llovió durante todo el día y toda la noche… la marea creció inundando el maravilloso palacio, mientras los príncipes fueron ocultos del mal… su padre se desgarraba el alma pues esa noche correspondía luna llena… sería esa… la noche en que iría a dormir… tal vez para siempre… o…_ tal vez no… _

La miko escucho un débil susurro que terminó de relatarle lo ocurrido hace ya mucho tiempo… sintió su alma trasladarse de nuevo a otro lugar… este no le era desconocido… tal vez… era su propio cuerpo… lentamente sus ojos fueron viendo la luz del día… el vértigo que sintió la abrumó por completo al notar que iban viajando por aire… sobre las nubes que estaban abajo se reflejaban sombras que se movían a gran velocidad, kagome notó enseguida una sombra de un ser alado y distinguió la de su secuestrador… Michijitse volaba sobre ella sosteniendo una fina cadena de oro… sus alas rojas como la sangre eran vaporosas, como unas lenguas de fuego se movían con rotunda agilidad y rapidez… al parecer huían de algo pues su rostro a pesar de serio estaba algo torcido en una mueca que kagome asumió de preocupación…

Ella hasta el momento fue que se percató de que ya no iba en los brazos del guardián… al parecer se había desmayado, el rastro de las lágrimas aun estaba en sus mejillas… y ella iba como un canario encerrado en una magnífica jaula de oro cuyas dimensiones le permitían ponerse de pie cómodamente… ella iba recostada de uno de los extremos mas cercanos a lo que pensó era la puerta de la jaula… su mirada se fijó en el horizonte… _¿A dónde irían ahora?... era prácticamente obvio… pero iba Michijitse a matarla antes?... que ocurriría con sus amigos?... volvería a ver a inuyasha?... _y la pregunta que abrumaba ahora su ser completo… _¿Qué habían sido esas imágenes?... acaso ella había sido partícipe de un recuerdo… o… ¿Qué sucedería realmente?... _

 Una sacerdotisa… velaba por la vida de un ser que mas tarde sería capaz de retribuirle lo que ella jamás pudo imaginar… un monje… cuyas heridas sanaran junto con su maldición… maldición que le perseguirá hasta que comprenda el verdadero significado de la sabiduría… una exterminadora… cuyo amor… romperá las barreras del tiempo y el espacio para sacar adelante lo que su corazón elija… un kitsune…que comprenderá que el valor de la amistad no va solo en compañía y confianza… 

Y un hanyou que… corría a toda velocidad surcando bosques, praderas y todo cuanto en su camino se cruzaba… con un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón… una energía diferente corría en su ser… su espada latía con fiereza por ser esgrimida… no sabía porque…su amada estaba bien… _Este sentimiento que calienta la sangre que corre por mis venas puede ser solo una cosa… es la esencia!!!... el Aramitama esta despertando… o eso creo… _se dijo así mismo contemplando las borrosas imágenes que dejaba atrás mientras aminoraba su marcha buscando no sabía que… no sabía donde… pero si sabía para que… y por quien… 

Continuará…….

Notas de autora: este capítulo no me ha gustado para nada no se ha ustedes… pero no continué escribiendo mas cosas, porque quiero dejar lo verdaderamente importante para el próximo… a partir de aquí la vida de los personajes dará un giro total y se verá la verdadera función de todos y cada uno en este fic ^^… gracias a los reviews ya llegué a los 19!!! 

En cuanto al concurso este capítulo revelo información MUY importante que podía ayudarles a los que desean concursar aunque no veo muchos ánimos. También deje demasiadas cosas inconclusas… ¿Qué sucedería con Sesshomaru?... acaso kouga no aparecerá?... tal vez lo sepan en el próximo capi que… les prometo será mucho mas interesante que este ^^!!!!! Si hay algo que me gusto fue el título!!!... a partir de aquí los títulos prometo… van a transmitir completamente en torno a que se desarrollará el capi… ahora los… 

Agradecimientos: 

Magdalia: ^^U… Espero ayudarte a que comprendas mejor los personajes y no los confundas… de verdad muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo… te juro que no pensaría continuar mi fic si no tuviera el apoyo de personas tan especiales como tu… la promesa de leer tu fic continua así que espera unos cuantos reviews por ahí… espero te guste este capí y entenderé si no dejas reviews por ocupación o por lo malo que esta… ^^U….. Cuídate mucho… besos Kisuna. 

Kathy: me he tardado en actualizar y dudo mucho que este capitulo les valla a gustar… por eso te prometo esforzarme mas en este… ^^U… te agradezco de TODO corazón el apoyo que me das para que continúe escribiendo las loqueras mías… :P… un besoooote y cuídate muchoteeee ;)  Kisuna

Ropna: ahí mi niña!!!! No sabes cuanto extrañaba un review tuyo!!! Y sobre todo porque has venido siguiendo mi pésimo fic ^^U… el mail lógicamente ya te habrás dado cuenta de que si lo leí :P… y estuve revisando tus fics aunque solo los títulos y eso… te prometo que en cuanto tenga un tiempo totalmente muerto leeré los tuyos y los de tu amiga… un beso… Kisuna –Sandy ;)…

Bien sin mas que agregar… ah si!!! Solo una cosita ^^…  revisando el fic me di cuenta de que en el primer Cáp.… al principio pongo epílogo… jejeje :P teniendo varias citas con el diccionario me di cuenta de mi garrafal error pues el epílogo es una recopilación de lo que ya ha sucedido… es decir… se le llama epílogo a los capítulos que se realizan luego de un fic para finalizar los puntos que quedaron discordantes… debía haber escrito Prólogo que significa introducción… :P…. allí se ve mi mala utilización de las palabras ^^U… jejeje les pido a los que se dieron cuenta me disculpen… pero dado que nadie me hizo ninguna acotación… pues lo dejó así dado que me da mucha flojera corregirlo. 

Como siempre cualquier cosita a: yorlanysm@hotmail.com o si quieren en un review… aunque a estas alturas con mi mala organización del fic… ya hasta reviews me da vergüenza pedir… ^^U…. 

Kisuna 


End file.
